Sleepy Hollow
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU A grisly murder brings Constable Ed Lane & his team to a small town in search of a serial killer. But what secrets does he uncover? Who does he meet? And could he be the next target of the vengeful murderer? Danger/Suspense/Angst canon pairings CHAP 14 up now
1. Public Enemies

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 1 – Public Enemies**

 **Summary:** AU A grisly murder brings Constable Ed Lane to a small town in search of a serial killer. But what secrets does he uncover? Who does he meet? And could he be the next target of the vengeful murderer?

 **Disclaimer:** If you don't know by now read my other AU/FP stories lol there is no Sophie and no Hank, just our AU couple and I only own the idea behind that and my OC's if any – don't sue, I have no money lol the rest belongs to FP BUT any specific references to the movie Sleepy Hollow, Johnny Depp or anything SL related or FP related belongs to the producers and not me! I just borrow for fun.

 **A/N:** Okay so back with a new AU adventure featuring Ed and Donna and of course you know I can't have Ed without Wordy or the rest of team one so they'll factor into this little original adventure as you'll see – I don't want to give too much away for this unique little adventure. So hope you enjoy this little adventure.

* * *

 **Toronto – 1 year ago**

 _"I think we got him…trapped. Bill…talk to me."_

 _"Donna…just wait where you are…I think I see him."_

 _"Bill you hold your position! Do you hear me? You…Bill! He's not listening…Tom…Rachel…anyone…do we have a visual? Does anyone…have a visual?"_

 _"Donna…"_

 _"Bill! Where the hell…Bill talk to me. This guy…he's killed other of…"_

 _*bang* *bang* *bang*_

 _"BILL! All units…"_

 _"Donna…I'm okay. I'm not hit! I see…"_

 _"This bastard cuts off his victims heads while they're still alive! He doesn't use a gun! IT'S A TRAP!"_

 _"Donna trust me…I'll b…"_

 _"Bill? Say again…"_

 _"I have him corn…ered. I…hold on…he's…I think he's…"_

 _"Bill? Say again. He's what? Bill…I can't hear you…say again!"_

 _"Don…nna!"_

 _"Bill? Are you there?'_

 _Silence_

 _'Bill!'_

 _Silence_

 _' BILL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

~Front Page Toronto Star: Constable Bill Kedrick – murdered by vicious serial killer~

 **Toronto – present day**

"Stop right there!"

 _"Ed…I'm tracking his movements up Fourth! Wordy, head south and you'll cut him off!"_

"Copy that!"

Ed Lane's footsteps pound harder on the pavement, matching the rhythm of his rapidly racing heart; his mind reminding him that they cannot let him get away. He rounds the corner with his gun trained; his mind telling him that his partner should be there to intercept a few moments later.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The perp stops running, pivots on his heel and prepares to fire off a shot. But that bullet doesn't get a chance to leave the chamber as Ed's partner, Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth's body slams into the perp's; both of them tumbling to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Ed can only offer a small growl as he reaches in, grips the perp's coat and gives it a firm yank; causing the two of them to dislodge, his partner rolling free. "Drop your gun! Do it now!" Ed shouts as Wordy gets up to his knees; his gun also trained on the perp who finally drops his weapon and surrenders.

"Spike, we got him."

"You guys got the wrong man!"

"Yeah…yeah then why were you running away? Unpaid parking tickets?" Ed retorts in sarcasm.

"You chased me!"

"After you ran from us, genius," Wordy retorts in with a groan.

"Let's go," Ed tells him gruffly.

They head back to the command area where Ed hands off the cuffed perpetrator to a waiting uniformed officer, telling them to book him on the details of the arrest warrant and then heads back to his partner.

"Good job Spike," Ed praises as the third member of their special unit joins them beside the large black SUV.

"Winston Bergstrom is also wanted in Vancouver," Spike informs them as he hands Ed an RCMP printout.

"Good, one less to take up space in our jails," Wordy adds in sarcasm.

"Good work today team," Ed tells them as his phone buzzes; Wordy looking at him in wonder, Spike heading toward the SUV.

"Bad news?"

"No just…from the director," Ed replies in haste as he quickly shoves his phone into his pocket.

"Director? Is that what you call them now?" Wordy retorts in amusement as Ed's eyes slightly narrow. "Which is that one?"

"Sheila…" Ed replies with a small huff as they head toward the SUV. "I'm just not…"

"It's been six months since Sophie."

"I know I just…I'll know when I want a second date," Ed tells Wordy in a firm tone.

"I know you want to date a cop but…"

"Someone who gets the job. The long hours, the danger…the long hours," he huffs as he rubs his face. "Maybe I'll become a monk," he groans in sarcasm, Wordy offering him a small chuckle.

"Wanna have dinner with us? Shelly's making roast. Your favorite," Wordy states with a friendly smile and a pat on Ed's back.

"I gotta…."

"Ed…what's really going on? You've been kinda testy the past few weeks. You uh…what's up?"

"Just uh been a bit agitated since we found that body in the alleyway."

"The one that was decapitated? Okay but…we've seen grisly murders before. Come on Ed, it's me. What's going on?"

Both pause before they enter the SUV; Spike already inside waiting. "Got an offer for an Inspector's position."

"Really?"

"In…Mississauga."

"Really."

Ed looks at Wordy with a heavy frown before he looks away; the CN tower skyline in the horizon. "I said no."

"Ed…that's a great opportunity," Wordy tries to protest as Ed turns back shaking his head.

"It's too much to move."

"You're one guy," Wordy tosses back.

"This position…is more political than tactical and…and I'm not a politician."

They finally get into the SUV and head back to the detachment headquarters, the three of them getting out of the SUV and heading inside; Spike pulling away, texting his mother that he'd be going there for dinner. Wordy looks at his partner's tense jaw and feels at a loss for words. He had tried to set Ed up with a few women that he and Shelly had met and thought would be a good fit but so far none of them have 'clicked'. He watches Ed pull away and head for the men's locker room and can't help but be concerned.

Ed pulls his locker door open and then stares at the darkened contents with a heavy heart. _Maybe you need to take a few things off your perfect match list – there is no such thing as perfect._ He hears Wordy's voice in his head as he reaches for a small envelop and slowly opens it.

 _'Constable Lane, I'd like to talk to you about the position of…'_

He quickly folds it up, muttering under his breath that he's happy where he is and doesn't want to move to Mississauga just for a small promotion. _And don't forget the raise that comes along with it…you know if the tittle isn't enough._

"I already told them no," Ed states as he looks to the right; turning to look at Wordy with a soft frown.

"Her death wasn't your fault."

"Wordy…"

"You know that right?" Wordy counters as he approaches. "It wasn't your fault."

"I applied for the position," Ed admits as Wordy's brows gently rise. "Two months after Sophie was killed, I applied for it. I thought I needed the break and I applied but now…now I think I'm just running away."

"Why don't you take a break? You have that cabin up north that…"

"Wordy, I'm fine and not…"

"Ed…"

"I knew her two months and she was killed because I…"

"No, not because of you! It's not your fault!" Wordy argues back as Ed throws up his hands in frustration and turns around.

"He was aiming for me!" Ed confesses in misery as his shoulders slump. "I don't want to move to Mississauga. I said no to the job. But…yeah…maybe the cabin is a good idea."

"Take a few days and then I'll get Shelly and Spike and we'll all come up for a weekend and just…hang."

"Wordy…"

"You're going to argue with me on this?" Wordy gently chuckles as Ed's expression finally softens. "Come on…I'll drive you home."

XXXXXXXX

Later that same night, Ed sits in front of his computer looking at few sobering headlines on his computer screen. Part of him had been looking for a change of scenery in his profession, either a higher position or just another city or province but at the same time, he's not that eager to leave his partner Wordy or friend Spike; the three of them cementing a firm family-like bond over the past few years.

Feeling a bit of fatigue setting on, Ed tells himself to turn off the computer and just get some solid rest – no one would tell on him for having an early night. He goes to close the window but his hand slips and the mouse, instead of clicking to close the window, clicks on 'other top headline's and he finds himself looking at the front page of the…

"North Bay Nugget…what the…" Ed grumbles as he stifles a yawn and then tries to refocus his thoughts – this time to close the page. But just before he does his weary sapphire eyes fixate on something that…for some reason strikes a somewhat familiar but sobering chord.

"Grisly murder…headless corpse…" he mutters as he leans back in his chair; his brow heavily furrowing. His mind starts to recall something he had been involved with – only briefly but it had started with him and THEN it went over to the GNG team as it was technically their case.

 _'Did they find Bronson?'_

 _'Yeah two constables…Ed Lane and Kevin Wordsworth. I just found the pictures…the killer took uh…damn they found…he had no head man, he took the damn head! In all my years here at Guns and Gangs, I've never seen anything like this. That was my CI!'_

 _'That's messed up. Haven't heard of anything like that after…'_

 _'Yeah Kedrick.'_

"Bill Kedrick," Ed mutters as he opens a new browsing window. He finds the page he's looking for and starts to read in an undertone. "I…remember this."

"Bill Kedrick's body was found at the site of a grisly murder…he had been decapitated…head never found. Damn," Ed curses under his breath as his face visually winces. "Him and partner…Donna Sabine were closing in…had him cornered but vicious killer Rick Liber managed to escape…taking the head with him. Liber hasn't been heard from or seen since…what happened to Lieber? What happened Donna Sabine?" Ed continues to talk to himself as he searches for Donna's picture. Despite working in the same city, it was a massive area and they both worked on different parts of the GTA. He had heard about the case…they all did…one of their own struck down in the line of duty, but he didn't investigate too much about them as it wasn't his jurisdiction and he wasn't called in to help out.

"Donna…Sabine," he reads as he looks at her picture on the computer screen. "She's…pretty," he whispers as a smile grows in the dimly lit small office. "Where is she…retired. No one knows where she went. Some say finding her partner's corpse was the last straw and she went back to Quebec to be with family. Can't blame her. Wonder if…" he starts and then stops, scolding himself for even thinking that she might still be around.

Then he logs into the central RCMP data base to read the report about the body that the Guns and Gangs (GNG) department had found.

"Body of Miles Bronson was found. Headless. The head was found a week later…he was set to testify…same oddly serrated knife markings were used that were found at the Kedrick site. Could be the same," Ed continues to read the officers field notes, that follow his own. "But…they found some other DNA and then…case closed. Closed? What?" Ed mutters somewhat angrily as he quickly flips back to the North Bay Nugget front page; the GNG lead investigator failing to tell him the case was closed – the case he had started for them.

"Sergeant Greg Parker said in an interview it's the worst murder he's seen since leaving the Great Toronto Area (GTA)…is appealing to outside authorities for help."

Ed's eyes then dart over to the North Bay Detachment, reading their personnel list with some interest.

"Sam Braddock and…Jules Callaghan-Braddock, Constables. Both under Greg Parker?" Ed muses as he opens each personnel file. "Ah…both are on different divisions. That's how they can be married and still work together. Interesting set-up you have there Parker. Sam Braddock, ex JTF2. Wow ex special forces, impressive; now the lead for the violent crimes division. Juliana "Jules" Callaghan-Braddock. Ex-RCMP…sniper…now working the sexual crimes division and…and then Greg Parker," Ed pauses as he reads Greg's professional bio. "That's an impressive team. But…but nothing, they'll be able to solve this case. They are more than qualified."

Ed closes the page, telling himself it's not his issue and North Bay was too far out of his jurisdiction to even care. _He's asked for outside help…_ Ed's mind reminds him. "Other detachments are closer," Ed reminds himself out loud as he shakes his head. He shuts down the computer and then turns off the lights to his small apartment office; bathing it in darkness as he heads for his bedroom.

But while he tries to push the case to the back of his mind and Greg Parker's call for outside help he can't seem to push Donna Sabine out his thoughts. _Wonder where she really retired to,_ his mind can't help but ponder; unable to totally erase Donna Sabine's beautiful face from his mind's eye. _Probably married with kids…_

"Just let it go Ed," he tells himself as he crawls into bed and turns off the light.

That…wasn't about to happen as already two destinies were set on a collision course.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Wordy watches Ed leaving the GNG area and watches as he approaches with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"Guns and Gangs now?"

"More your style," Ed gently retorts as he hands Wordy the case file printout. "Came across something interesting last night and…and just thought I'd do a follow up."

"Miles Bronson…but what does…Ed he's not ours. We found the body but it was their case and…" Wordy starts only to have Ed hand him another printout; Spike walking up to join them.

"We started the case remember?" Ed reminds his partner and friend.

"Okay but…wait…this is…The North Bay…" Wordy pauses as he looks up in wonder. "Nugget? What does North Bay have to do with GNG's CI we found in the alley?"

"What's going on?" Spike asks slowly.

"Ask Sherlock Holmes here."

"Funny," Ed deadpans as Spike starts to read what Ed handed Wordy.

"This isn't our case Ed," Wordy reminds him in a quiet tone. "We offered to help and they told us…"

"To back off, I know," Ed resigns.

"North Bay?" Spike looks up in wonder. "Who's Greg Parker?"

"Look guys…I was just curious, that's all," Ed gently snaps as he snatches the papers back from Wordy and Spike.

"I remember that case about the Constable who was beheaded. Never found the head," Spike states fatefully.

"This isn't the same case Spike," Wordy interjects. "They found Bronson's head. Case closed."

"This North Bay case…the head wasn't found, you think he's back?" Spike ponders as he looks at Ed.

"Spike," Wordy groans as he looks at Ed. "Ed, they found the killer's DNA and it says that Werner Brown was arrested," Wordy reminds him. "It's over."

"I know that. As I said…I was just curious."

"But if they arrested him then why did a body with the same MO just show up in North Bay?" Spike continues; both Ed and Wordy who had started to walk away stop and look back at him as he shrugs. "It is kinda curious."

"And that's all it was to me. I'm guessing a copycat but the North Bay officers can figure it out. From what I read they have a pretty good team."

"You looked into this and them already?" Wordy asks in surprise.

"They might not know what we know," Spike suggests at the same time; Ed shaking his head.

"It's not our call Spike," Ed reminds him firmly. But the uncertainty in his voice hangs in the air and seems to seep into all their thoughts at the same time. But as Ed looks at Spike's somewhat silently pleading expression and then at Wordy who shrugs in resignation he feels doubt slowly starting to build inside.

"Isn't…the cabin on the way to North Bay?"

"Spike," Ed warns as Spike offers Wordy an amused smirk; Ed pulling his phone and then looking at the contact number for Greg Parker on the file.

"We did find the body first…before it was then turned over to GNG because it was their CI."

"Yes turned over…as it's not our problem anymore. And besides…North Bay will get help from closer detachments," Ed tries to protest something that he actually started. "I'm sure they won't even want some big city help. I know how these small town guys are."

"He's only been out there a few years," Spike reminds him in truth as Wordy looks at him in wonder. "What? I…looked into Greg Parker. He's married to a woman named Marina who…"

"Spike," Ed starts and then stops.

"Why move to North Bay?" Wordy ponders as the three of them slowly head back to their side of the official RCMP building.

"I think you should call him," Spike mutters under his breath as both Ed and Wordy stop talking and look at him. "What?"

Ed looks at the case file notes and can't help but wonder if Donna Sabine has seen the latest and if it would affect her in any way. _They never found her partners head…had to confirm with DNA that it was him…course she'd still be affected, it was only a year ago!_

"I get he's enthusiastic," Wordy tells Ed in an undertone as they both watch Spike head for the weapons locker to get their day started. "But you don't have to call if you don't want to."

"A lot of details here didn't make the press. Only that a body was found without a head but then the head was found and someone arrested on suspicion. The blood wasn't on the corpse itself it was…"

"Planted? You can't prove that," Wordy whispers as Ed's lips purse. "This isn't our case Ed. You sure you want to start something we'll possibly get our knuckles rapped for?"

"If I don't call…no I don't want to start something but now that it's on my mind, it's all I'm going to think about. I'll just call Parker and swap a few notes and then…hang up and we'll get on with our day."

"Okay," Wordy agrees as he watches Ed pull away a few feet.

"Wonder what happened to Donna?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," Ed retorts as Wordy's brow furrows. He dials Greg Parker's contact number and then waits, his mind telling him this isn't his jurisdiction and why does he want to even venture down a road he's not authorized to venture down. _I can make a call…I am allowed to do that…but…_

 _"Greg Parker."_

Ed takes a deep breath and then starts. "Sergeant Parker? Constable Ed Lane from Toronto."

 _"Hello Constable Ed Lane from Toronto," comes the somewhat chipper reply. "What can I do for you?"_

"This uh…I'm just calling about the murder…the headless corpse that was found," Ed's voice slightly stammers.

Silence.

"Sergeant Parker?"

 _"Just going into my office. Yes Constable Lane. Do you have any new information for me?"_

"Just calling to trade a few notes, I guess," Ed replies with a stammer. "Wasn't sure if you were aware we had a headless corpse found ourselves a few weeks back."

 _"Saw that. I still keep up with the big city news. Did they catch the real killer? I know they said DNA was found and arrest on suspicion made but was it confirmed?"_

"No. It's still pending as the suspect has a somewhat airtight alibi and is swearing on an Everest sized stack of Bible's that he's being framed. I was just…" Ed then stops. _Why are you calling?_ "I'm sorry Sir…I guess I was just curious. Sorry to have wasted your time."

 _"Not at all. Knowing that we still might be tangling with the same killer can give us something to work with. And the knife edge…oddly serrated?"_

"The cuts appear to be the same. But…I'm sure your team can handle it."

 _"My team…is a bit short staffed right now."_

Help. They need help. But…

"I…" Ed starts and then stops, looking over at Wordy and Spike a few meters away; both of them looking at him in expectation. "Short? But it's only one that…"

 _"Actually constable Lane we have two headless corpses, the other hasn't made the press yet. Was found a week before the first one about an hour south of here, I guess between you and me."_

"Why hasn't it made the news?"

 _"The mayor wants this kept on the down low and uh…well solved fast. The mayor…is new to the job and is worried about the reputation of North Bay which has enjoyed a relatively unsensational crime rate until now. When we found the first body, we thought it was just a prank…you know it was Halloween and people do stupid things. But two? And besides, a reporter happened to find the second so you see….my team really could use the extra help Constable. If you and your partner could spare a few days, a fresh set of eyes would be greatly appreciated."_

Ed's mind now wonders how he got into this…could he say no? He's the one that made the call to Parker…they need help. But…it's not his jurisdiction and technically this isn't his case anymore. _Just walk away now…_ his mind warns. You can say no, it'll be okay.

But…would Ed listen to his own reasoning? Would he say no? Or would he say yes? And then…what would that mean for them all?

* * *

 **A/N:** So according to Goggle – North Bay ON, is Ontario's Foggiest city which is part of the idea for the story title and setting. I borrowed a few things from the movie sleepy hollow without the supernatural/fantasy stuff and hope you all liked it. And everything about our team is the same (same canon pairings-aside from Ed/Donna of course ) and hopefully you'll see that they still have their same characteristics from the show….that is if you give this little out of the box writing adventure a chance. So? Thoughts? would you like to see more? See how the story unfolds? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Into the Woods

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 2 – Into the Woods**

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far – really makes me happy to know you're on board with this little AU adventure. I hope you all like chapter 2 just as much :)

* * *

"What's going on?" Wordy asks as he nears Ed; Ed pressing the speaker button on his phone.

"Sergeant, my partner is here and…"

 _"I don't mind telling him that we need the help. Two bodies…and then yours? Three in total? Maybe this guy is making a comeback."_

"Ed…this isn't our business," Wordy insists as he presses mute on Ed's phone. "We have no authorization or jurisdiction."

"We found Miles Bronson. Our names are on that report," Ed tries to argue back as Spike looks at them in curiosity.

"Might be interesting just to see if…" Spike starts as Ed unmutes the phone, Spike not seeing the action until he had spoken. "I'd like to go help out."

 _"That's great."_

Wordy looks at Spike with pursed lips and then at Ed in expectation.

"We'll be up Friday night," Ed replies with a small huff as Greg says he'll send Ed all the location details. "I was just curious…" Ed starts after he hangs up with Greg. "Sergeant Parker said they found another body a week ago. It didn't make the press, something about a new and overly paranoid mayor. This one made the press because of a nosy reporter. We'll go up after shift, stay for a day or…two and then come back."

"Or you'll stay at the cabin a few days and Spike and I will come back," Wordy reminds Ed who's brow furrows heavily.

"Really?" Ed states more than questions as Wordy shrugs.

"I guess we're only pushing for it because if we said no, you'd be driving up there on your own, Friday after work," Wordy tells Ed in truth as Ed's expression softens.

"Shelly will be okay with this?"

"Well I tell her I'm going to help with a murder instead of going to watch Vegas Showgirls, she'll be okay," Wordy retorts lightly as Ed looks at Spike.

"It's not like I have to ask for permission to go," Spike replies with a small smile.

"Okay then…it's all set," Ed tells his team with a firm nod. "Think we can all concentrate on our own jobs for the rest of the day?"

Ed pulls away and then looks down at his phone just as Greg's text comes through.

 _'Instructions on how to get to the North Bay Detachment.'_

"What the hell are we getting into?"

XXXXXXXX

~North Bay, ON~

"Not only do we have the evidence to support the attack we have an eyewitness that puts you at the scene! Your luck has just run out!"

"We got him Jules," Greg tells her firmly.

"Finally," she whispers as her gaze lingers on the tense expression of her husband in the interrogation room and then looks over at her boss. "Sam was right…he knew Jenkins was there."

"Forensics backed him up this time. He'll be going away for a long time. You can go and tell the Rogers family that we got Timmy's attacker and he'll be going away for a long time."

Jules gives Greg a tight lipped smile before she pulls away and heads for her office; Sam exiting the holding room and walking up to Greg with a frown.

"Did Jules get all that?"

"She's going to see the family right now."

"I'll go with her," Sam suggests as Greg nods in agreement.

Greg watches Sam head for another part of the small police department and then watches the day dispatch clerk heading his direction. "What's going on Winnie?"

"Your wife is here to see you…and…that reporter. The nosey one we don't like."

"Thank you."

Greg mutters under his breath, reminding himself to gather his small team and then prep them on his interesting conversation he had with Constable Ed Lane, who along with two others would be joining them very soon.

XXXXXXXX

As much as he tries to get his mind to concentrate on the course of the day, all Ed can think about is the new case he'll be helping on and…. _helping?...you're just going there to check out a few details and then you're going to the cabin to just relax for a few days and that'll be that…you'll come back here, get back to work and forget anything North Bay related._

"That'll…be that," Ed huffs as he pulls open his locker and then looks at a picture of him and Wordy. His mind then flashes the picture of Donna and Bill and then the headline of Bill being murdered and Donna Sabine disappearing from the public eye. _I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Wordy…_

"Shelly told me to pack mosquito repellant," Wordy slightly smirks.

"We'll have to make sure the fog lights all work."

"What?" Ed asks as he and Wordy watch Spike approach. "Fog lights?"

"North Bay is Ontario's foggiest city with an average of 63 days a year, especially during the fall and winter…so this time of year."

"Anything else useful besides the weather?"

"Well this is November 6th and tomorrow the Lego Club meets at the…community…center," Spike's voice dies out as Ed's dark brows arch. "That's kinda…okay so," Spike slightly clears his throat as he puts his phone away. "We leave in an hour right?"

"Right," Ed resigns as he closes his locker; the three of them leaving the detachment building and heading outside into the parking lot. Ed volunteered to drive and said he'd be picking up Wordy first and then Spike and then would head for North Bay, the three hour drive bringing them to their intended destination.

In his quiet apartment, Ed packs a small duffle bag and then heads for his laptop, shoving it into a black laptop bag along with his case notes from the Bronson case and then the information he had gathered from reading up on Greg's case in North Bay; lastly the notes from the Bill Kedrick case.

He packs a few things for the cabin, telling himself he'd worry about getting the stuff for his stay at the cabin after he was done with the North Bay team and his team was on its way back home. But all the while…since he had first looked the events in North Bay, his mind is now fixated on finding what happened to Donna Sabine. He tried to do an internet search for her, wanting to know at least where she chose to retire. _Where did Donna Sabine go?_

"Spike's packed enough for a week," Wordy snickers as he pulls open the back hatch of the SUV; Ed twisting around to look at his best friend who grins and then looks at Spike who offers a sheepish shrug.

"And…you're wearing cologne?" Ed asks in amusement.

"All they have up there is country girls Spike," Wordy chimes in.

"And you like city girls."

"I like girls," Spike states flatly as Ed and Wordy laugh.

After they're all packed up, the SUV slowly pulls into heavier traffic and then heads toward the part of the highway that'll take them up north.

On the ride there, Spike regales them with more interesting facts about North Bay itself, Sergeant Parker, his team and the kinds of cases they've had to deal with during the past few months. The already darkened skies seem to get even darker and as soon as they near the outskirts of North Bay, sure enough Ed has to flip on the strong fog lights.

"Fog's heavy," Ed comments as he strains to see the turn off for the city of North Bay; his mind starting to feel a bit of anxiety leaving him which confirms the feeling that a few days off is just what the doctor ordered – the professional doctor. Thanks to darkness and dense fog, they aren't able to see the surrounding area and are missing out on some rural beauty.

"Are we there yet?" Spike pipes up from the backseat with a brief chuckle as they finally see the sign that will take them right into North Bay.

"Okay so…we'll head for the police station, check in with Greg and then find a place to have something to eat and then…where'd you book us Spike?"

"Super 8 at..."

For the past few hours Ed's mind had settled, focusing on his friends and their chatter about details they're seeing on the drive up. But as they near the North Bay detachment, his anxiety starts to build again. _What if we fail them? Then what?_

"Well…here we are," Ed mentions with a small yawn as the SUV comes to a stop and all three of them slowly get out and head for the front door. As soon as they step through the doors, they are greeted by a friendly face that has one of them instantly smitten.

"Hi we're here uh….here to see Greg Parker," Spike blurts out before Ed or Wordy can say anything; both of them looking at each other in humor before they turn and look at the female face looking back in amusement.

"Is he in? It's Ed Lane and his team from Toronto," Ed adds in a calmer tone.

"Sure, he's expecting you," Winnie replies with a friendly smile as she picks up the phone and calls Greg.

Wordy and Greg exchange cryptic smiles as Spike looks at Winnie and then tries to busy himself with looking at his tablet and then asking questions about North Bay.

"Constable Lane, sorry to have kept you and your team waiting," Greg Parker heads toward them with a happy smile. "I was briefing my team about the case so far."

"Great. Are they ready to meet now?" Ed asks in haste as Greg's expression softens.

"Constable you just drove almost 4 hours, it's close to seven. We can't do anything tonight in the dark so why don't you join our team for dinner at our favorite diner and we'll all meet first thing tomorrow and then talk shop. And where are you staying?"

"We booked a few rooms at the Super 8 just down the road."

"Perfect. Dennis is a great host," Greg answers with a smile as two others walk up behind him. "So a few intros are in order first. My team Sam and Jules Braddock. Winnie Camden is our dispatcher and all around wonder woman," Greg introduces with a smile as Winnie slightly blushes; Spike looking at her with a lingering glance.

"Ed Lane," Ed refers to himself. "Kevin Wordsworth but you can call him Wordy and Spike."

"Just…Spike?" Greg inquires as Spike nods. "Okay then."

They talk a bit longer and then the six of them leave the building, Ed's mind starting to settle a little from the agitation that had started to build back up. But at the same time he can't help but wonder where Donna Sabine ended up and if she might come out of hiding for this case. _She must have seen the news right? Maybe not the North Bay Nugget, but she has to have seen the Toronto Star right?_

"You know if you're too tired, we can just head to the hotel and order pizza or something," Wordy tells Ed in a low tone; Spike already talking to Spike and Jules, Sam silently evaluating the newcomers.

"I'm fine…tired but I think we should go," Ed assures his best friend and partner as they reach their SUV, Greg offering to ride with them and give them directions. "So do you miss Toronto?"

"No I do not," Greg replies with a smile and nod. "Well I don't miss the traffic. Sometimes I miss a bit of the action but this is home now. My wife is settled…well somewhat. New job…you know how that goes."

"What does she do for work?" Wordy inquires.

"She's the mayor."

The inside of the truck instantly goes quiet and Greg offers the three out of towners a small snicker.

"So when you said the new mayor wanted all this resolved quickly…I guess it has a bit of added incentive?" Ed counters as they reach their culinary destination.

"She's getting pressure from the city council…the tourism board…hell every member of the small business association," Greg replies with a heavy sigh. "We have crime here but it's usually localized and not…"

"Two headless murders?" Wordy interjects as Greg nods in agreement.

"That's why the extra help," Greg continues to explain. "I told her that I was able to get some big city help and that eased tension…a little. Come on…enough talk of work, it's time for dinner."

"We don't mind talking shop…"

"Relax Constable Lane, the case will be there tomorrow," Greg gently pats Ed on the back. "How about you? Are you married?"

"No," Ed answers somberly. The six of them enter the homey diner, being sat around a large round table at the back. The conversation is friendly and casual, each of them talking about where they live, what they like to do for fun and how long they've been in law enforcement.

The dinner lasts for a few hours; Spike happy to learn from Jules that Winnie is single, Wordy asking Greg what the rest of the city of North Bay is like and Ed asking Sam what it was like working in such a small area after being in the military. Each of them take turns talking to the other and by the time the evening comes to a satisfying close, everyone is more sure of who they'll be working with and each of them agreeing they wanted to catch the sadistic killer as soon as possible and without too much press fuss.

"We'll see you in the morning," Ed tells Greg as they all leave the restaurant.

"Well…that was nice," Wordy comments as Ed looks over at him in wonder. "What? It was…it's a nice…area."

"This is a weekend thing and Parker and his team know that," Ed reminds him as the three of them get into the SUV and head for their hotel. Each of them had rented a single room; all three of them adjoining but with closed doors for added privacy.

Ed says goodnight to the rest of his team and enters his quiet hotel room, his mind replaying the night's events and how his team and Parker's team seemed to gel right from the start; onlookers maybe even guessing that they had worked as a cohesive team for years. It would definitely make working together so much easier.

He flips on his laptop and then looks at the case note he's made so far. But his eyes linger on the far right column – the Bill Kedrick murder and his retired partner...Donna Sabine. _I wonder where she is…._ his mind ponders as he leans back in his chair.

 _'Foster! Drop your weapon!'_

 _'You first Lane! Am I ruining your date night?'_

 _'Drop it now!'_

 _'Your date seems confused Lane. Didn't you tell her about me?'_

 _'Drop it now! I won't say it again.'_

 _'You know Lane…I'm going to miss our little chats and the game…I'll miss the game the most.'_

 _'There is no game you sick…'_

His body jerks as he recalls hearing the shot fired; his fingers pulling back on the trigger a few seconds later and then watching Gary Foster's body fall to the ground – dead. But before he could even revel in the fact that a thorn in the police's side had been taken down, he turns to tell his date – Sophie Masters that he'd have to call it in, he can only drop to his knees and call for help as his fingers quickly press down on her bleeding chest. She was gone. He blamed himself. Days…weeks…months passed and he still felt responsible.

His weary eyes lift back up to Donna's picture and his brow furrows heavily. But before he can really dwell on the emotional melancholy that comes with it, his mind reminds him that it's been a long day and he has an even longer day ahead of him tomorrow. _Time for bed._

But sleep isn't to be very restful as his mind is awake most of the night flashing images of Sophie's death, the Kedrick case and Donna's face.

XXXXXXXX

"People are friendly here," Spike comments as the three of them sit in the front of the little breakfast diner early the next morning.

"Spike's ready to move in," Wordy retorts with an amused smirk. "She might not like…"

"Italian's?"

"Geeks," Wordy teases as Spike's lips purse. "Ed? What's up?"

"Just want to find them a few solid leads and then…get home."

"Alright then…let's get going."

As soon as they reach the North Bay detachment, Spike hurries in ahead of them and walks up to the desk where he greets Winnie with a friendly smile.

"Think he actually has the uh…you know to ask her out?" Wordy asks in a soft whisper as they both look at Spike's fidgety posture.

"No way," they both mutter at the same time and then laugh; Greg appearing a few minutes later.

"Hope you all slept well," Greg greets with a friendly smile.

"We did. And how is the mayor this morning with you working on a Saturday?" Ed asks in a low tone as Greg's lips pull into a tight line.

"She's not thrilled but wants it solved sooner rather than later. But she's most agitated about the nosy reporter poking around, so I'm going to ask for complete discretion."

"You got it. We're not big media fans either," Ed informs Greg in truth. "I printed out a few notes on our case file from a few weeks ago. What hasn't mad the press yet, is the suspected killer's alibi checks out and it's pretty solid. Another law enforcement agency confirmed it so…we might have three headless cases to deal with."

"And that should make the mayor even happier," Greg utters in sarcasm. "Think this ties back to the Kedrick case?"

"They never found the guy. Rick Liber. Every lead on him went cold a few weeks after the um…the last murder. And his partner disappeared. I guess we're starting fresh."

"Know all of that but…" Greg starts.

"But what?" Ed presses.

"But Kedrick's partner, Donna Sabine…she didn't disappear."

"What do you mean? You know where she is?" Ed asks in haste.

"Yeah…she lives about half hour from here. A small piece of acreage. She's not returned any of my calls but I was thinking I'd make a trip out there personally. Want to come with me?"

"I would," Ed replies with a firm nod, his heart rate starting to slightly elevate. "And the rest of the team?"

"Okay so…" Greg starts as he leads, Ed, Wordy and Spike into his meeting room where Sam and Jules were already waiting. "My team knows the area. You said Spike here is your techno wizard," Greg pauses and casts a kind glance in Spike's direction, "so I'm sending him with Jules to the suburban location where the second body was found. And Wordy can accompany Sam out to the farm about an hour from here. Rural and the owner…he's a bit of a roughneck."

"Sounds like my kinda guy," Sam pipes up with a slight smirk.

"Wordy's too. You sure you want to send these two together?" Ed counters with a small nod. "Okay and then we'll all meet back here to discuss and compare notes with what we have on file."

Greg can't help but notice the respect that Ed Lane's leadership has garnered among his team and of course Ed's from the GTA; his mind slightly envious that the three newcomers will be leaving in a few days. After giving them all a few more instructions and directions, the three teams quickly disperse, all promising to call for help promptly if there was an issue and relaying any pertinent information through Winnie to catalogue.

"So how big is your jurisdiction?" Ed asks casually as they head toward the home of Donna Sabine. He tries to keep his mind focused on Greg's reply, but all he can think of is what his first few moments meeting Kedrick's partner will be like. "That's a lot of area to cover," Ed comments as Greg nods in agreement.

"Looking for a change of pace Constable?" Greg tosses back at Ed, who still distracted nods without knowing what he's nodding about. "Really? Or are you wrapped up in the case."

"Guess I'm pretty easy to read," Ed answers with a small huff. "I…yeah I won't bore you with anything personal."

"I'm a great listener," Greg tosses back. "Or so I've been told."

Ed offers Greg a smile and then tells him about their heavy case load and how he was told to take a few days off so after this was heading to his father's cabin about two hours south – between North Bay and Toronto. Greg turns the SUV down Donna's long, gravel driveway and as they near the small but well-kept home, Ed's mind starts to race a bit faster; his heart quickly catching up.

"Think she'll want to talk to us?" Ed asks softly as they leave the SUV and head for the gate that has a sign that says 'beware of dog' and 'no trespassing'. "Obviously doesn't want too many visitors. Does she ever come into town?"

"Not very often," Greg answers in truth as they both see movement inside the home; a shadow appearing by the window and looking out. Greg holds out his badge; Ed doing the same a few seconds later. "She might not…" is all Greg manages before they watch the shadow move away from the window and the door slowly pull open. "Donna Sabine?"

The long end of a hunting rifle appears in the doorway; Ed watching in wonder and fascination until the face of Donna Sabine appears. He hears a dog barking inside…and then silence. At least canine silence.

"Who's asking?" She calls out firmly as she looks at Greg and then at Ed. Her eyes lock with the piercing blue sapphires and linger for a few seconds before she looks back at Greg; the instant connection not lost on the seasoned small town Sergeant.

"Greg Parker and Ed Lane. We just want to talk to you…"

"About Bill Kedrick," Ed concludes.

"What?" Donna asks in shock as her heart starts to race. She looks at Ed, the gun slowly starting to falter in her grasp as her mind flashes back a year ago. "Bill…" the name of her deceased partner rolls off her tongue into a tormented whisper.

"I…" she starts and then stops; Ed taking a step closer in anticipation. "I can't," she utters in a voice so low that she's not even sure she's uttered it. "Have you found…his killer?"

"No but…"

"I can't!"

"No wait!" Ed calls out as he takes a few steps closer.

"I can't!"

With that she turns around and ducks back into her home, slamming the door and then leaning against it as she squeezes her eyes shut; her heart racing at top speed. She figures that she just told them to leave…like the others and they were going to listen. But that's not to be.

"Ed…wait," Greg cautions as Ed pulls the gate open and then steps into the small front yard, heading for the front door.

"We've come too far. We can't turn back now. I have an idea."

* * *

 **A/N:** So our team has finally all come together and of course there's an instant comradery. But how will our pairs make out chasing the evidence? and now our couple has had their first connection but hmm what is Ed's idea? And will it work? will Donna open the door and join the hunt? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Dark Shadows

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 3 – Dark Shadows**

* * *

"Ms. Sabine," Ed starts out in a soft but somewhat strained tone. "I'm here from Toronto and just…want five minutes of your time. I'm sure you've already seen the news and…five minutes, a few questions and then we'll leave you alone. For good."

Donna's eyes slowly open and rapidly blink as her mind whisks her back in time to that fateful day.

 _'Bill! Oh God…Bill…answer me! ANSWER ME!'_

 _'Donna, wait for backup!'_

 _'No! I'm coming to you! Where are you!'_

 _'Wait…for backup!'_

 _'Bill…you just…Bill? Bill!'_

 _She remembers rounding the corner to the last known location her partner had given her and stopped dead in her tracks – literally. There on the damp pavement a few meters away was the body of her partner…his frame lying motionless on the ground, the ground at the top stained…stained crimson and…_

 _'BILL!' She had screamed, dropping to her knees, unable to move closer…her eyes fixing on the area the head used to be. She lifts her watery gaze, staring in horror at the droplets that were leading down a darkened tunnel. She didn't have the strength to keep going. She was done. Defeated._

And now…now it was all coming back.

"I…" she starts and then stops.

 _I will find who did this! I WILL FIND THEM!_

But going into the detachment after that…and the day after that…and after that wasn't the same.

 _'I'm giving my notice.'_

 _'Donna, I know it's been tough these past few weeks but…transfer, but please don't quit.'_

 _'I'm giving my notice. My final notice. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry.'_

"Just…five minutes."

For the past year, the few who managed to find her and had come looking for either a story, a comment or an update were quickly shooed away or threatened by the point of a gun or the jaws of her German Shepherd – Duke. But something in Ed Lane's sincere and pleading tone makes her want to open the door – even a little, the piercing of his blue eyes begging for a small verbal reprieve.

She complies.

With a heavy sigh, she puts the rifle to the side; the dog already fastened in the back but still ready to attack in case given the command.

"Five minutes," she tells them as she opens the door and then turns and heads back inside, the dog barking again when Ed and Greg enter her quiet home but then quickly settling after a few firm commands. She gestures for them to sit on the two chairs facing her, telling herself that if she doesn't offer coffee or anything this would quickly be over.

"What do you want to know?" Donna asks directly.

"There was a signature calling card at the six scenes before uh…" Ed pauses as Donna's expression clouds.

"Bill's death."

"Yes. It never made the press," Ed continues.

"You found a body with it?"

"One in Toronto," Ed confirms. "We're still waiting on crime scene details on the ones out here. You know what it was right?"

"It was a uh…a black colored dice with nothing else on it except a one in white. You found that in Toronto?" Donna asks in a somewhat shaky tone; Ed nodding in somber confirmation. "I…see. So then…"

"We don't know for sure if it's the same guy but we found that on the bodies here," Greg quickly interjects as her worried blue gaze shifts positions. "It could be someone doing the bidding of the killer…or even a uh…protégé."

"Or…him," she utters as Greg nods. "Anything else?"

"Donna…"

"We had been chasing this…this killer for two years. The victims…none of them were related in any way, shape or form and had nothing in common except the heads were missing at the time of their bodies being found and the single black die was found on them; each location on the body being different. This guy…he's a psychopathic genius. We were getting close…and I think he knew it. But we still never had any solid leads…until that one fateful day."

"What happened?" Ed asks in a soft tone, his eyes fixated on her facial expressions.

"It was um…we had sort of put together a profile and leaked it to a few news sources. We waited days…weeks…and a few months…and then one day we got a call from a trusted source from the Star. They said they saw a man who fit the killer's description drop the signature 'die' while waiting at some coffee shop and we…Bill and I were first to arrive…thought we had him cornered. I don't know what else I can tell you that might help," Donna confesses as her posture slightly sags further into the small loveseat.

"And the caller?" Ed wonders. "They were trusted?"

"We thought so but…it was only the name of the trusted source; the person confirmed later it wasn't them so we think the killer staged it himself; the phone was a pay as you go so it was untraceable. He was smart. There was a lot of heat closing in around the city; everyone was on the lookout…he wanted to take the heat off him so he…he set us up good," Donna explains in misery.

"Was there anything…personal you might have put together on him?" Greg inquires as Donna pulls her gaze away from Ed's and then looks at Greg with a heavy frown.

"No and that's why we termed him the headless horsemen…the victims, there was no emotional connection to the killer. Aside from the um…well the head being missing, nothing else was damaged on the bodies. There was nothing sexual about the crimes, he just…he just wanted to kill. For the sake of killing. I have nothing else sorry. We looked for something…anything and then…he ended the game."

"I'm sorry about Bill," Greg offers, Ed nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure you've heard I retired."

"We were just here to pick your brain Ms. Sabine."

"Donna, please," she gently corrects them. "The titles…sound so formal. I wish I could have been more help. I just…after that everything reminded me of Bill…of my failure."

"You didn't fail," Ed pipes up softly as she looks back at him; seeing torment starting to build in his warm sapphire orbs.

"In this job…we often blame ourselves for others mistakes," Greg adds; both looking at him in wonder. "It wasn't your fault. I know it might not mean much now, but it wasn't. But we have two more bodies and sure could use the help. I know this is asking a lot," Greg concludes in a kind tone. "But it would mean a lot if, when we put together the profiles if you could at least come in for a few minutes take a look at them…maybe see if you can see something…anything familiar."

She looks at him and…at first wants to shake her head no; but something inside…reminds her that she did promise Bill the day he was murdered that she'd find out who did it and bring them to justice… _no matter the personal cost!_ You spoke those words…you need to keep true to them.

A fierce emotional battle starts to wage inside but much to even Ed and Greg's surprise, Donna slowly nods in agreement. "Sure," she utters almost inaudibly.

"That's great," Greg replies with a friendly smile as he slowly stands up. "We won't take up more of your time."

"Thanks for listening," Ed adds as he stands up and extends his hand. She clasps it and instantly her frame floods with warmth; her heart somewhat beating faster.

"Here's my card," Greg hands Donna his card; Ed quickly following suit, handing his under the proviso that he'd only be at his cell number for the next few days. "Really do appreciate the help."

"Nice place," Ed adds in an undertone; Greg already at the front door. He pauses just before he exits, the dog starting to pick up movement again and barking excitedly. "I'm sorry about your partner. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about in the name of the job."

He pauses. _Wait…what the hell did I just say? Why…why did I say that? Leave now!_

"I'm sorry too," she offers in soft acknowledgement; Ed giving her a nod as he pulls away. Their gazes remain locked a few seconds and it doesn't Greg longer than a few seconds to realize a small connection is being made – one felt by the two people in question.

Donna follows them to the door and then locks it, peering out the window – her gaze resting on Ed's tense shoulders as he heads for the passenger side of the black police issue SUV. She waits until they are completely gone from view before she heads toward her back room, lets the dog back into the main part of the House and then heads for the small office in a room with a large bay window.

She plunks down into her leather swivel chair and then pushes the power button, her brain trying desperately to command her heart to calm down. _But…but what if they've found him? What if he's back?_

Donna looks up as her dog approaches, standing in the doorway looking at her with his head cocked. "What? I…I can't go back…can't go back," she echoes as he approaches, putting his head on her knees making her hands automatically fly to his head to pet him. She can't help but smile as he looks up with adoring dark eyes, resting his head on her lap and making her sigh heavily. "I can't…right?"

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry about who you lost," Greg tells Ed as they head back to the North Bay Detachment.

"Yeah…me too," Ed agrees with a tight lipped smile, glancing in the side mirror at Donna's home and feeling his heart sink. "Think she'll help us?"

"Actually…I do."

"Really?" Ed counters as he looks at Greg in surprise.

"There were a few other details on each body that I purposely didn't discuss that I'm hoping will entice her to come out of retirement to at least consult ln this case to see if the other bodies have the same as the ones she worked on."

"Have you uh…ever been out here before?" Ed dares to inquire.

"Never really had a need. Figured she wanted to be left alone but…but this case…it's personal and I hope that's what makes her come help us. The mayor would be more than satisfied by that."

"The mayor…" Ed retorts with a small smirk as the head back to North Bay.

"Titles help me keep it professional," Greg tosses back with a small chuckle.

"Okay so we're going to stop by our modest forensic lab and see what the teams have come up with so far. It won't compare to what they have in Toronto but it'll hafta do," Greg says with a small smile.

"So…do you miss it? The big city?" Ed asks in wonder.

"I did when I first moved out. But now…now this is home."

They talk a bit more about the case as they near the building; Ed's mind trying to focus on the details of the case but only able to think about his first encounter with Donna Sabine. To say she left a lasting impression would be an understatement and he wonders if he'll ever be able to get her off his mind. _I wonder what she's doing right now?_

XXXXXXXX

"This is stupid," Donna growls as she slams down the lid of her laptop and turns around in her chair. "I'm not…not doing this!"

She pushes herself up from her chair and heads toward the kitchen, grabbing the now lukewarm cup of tea and heading out onto the open but covered back deck. Despite cool chill of the overcast fall day, her body continues to battles waves of angry warmth – her mind trying to process her next steps. _Maybe I should have moved to the west coast._

She looks at the two cards in her grasp, first Greg's – the local police leader and then at Ed's… _the outsider._ "An unlikely team," she muses as she looks down at her watch and then takes the last sip of her tea. _You need to get a few things…go into town now…get them and get back here._

"Right," she whispers to herself as she heads back inside, locking the back door and then casting her glance to the right; her eyes resting on another registered weapon and a small black box. She walks over to it and then stops…her fingers slightly trembling as they hover over the lid, pausing before she dares to lift it.

She glances down at her partner's badge and feels her eyes instantly water. "I will get this guy!"

XXXXXXXX

"So…how'd it go?"

"That Sam guy's pretty solid," Wordy tells Ed in truth as they stand outside the small North Bay ME's office; Spike and Jules only minutes away. "Rough country up there but ex-military…he handled himself pretty good. What about your visit to Donna Sabine?"

"Interesting. This case…I can see why she left when she did. I think I would have done the same," he answers softly. But just as he concludes, Wordy notices the corners of his lips slight tug upward before drooping. "What?"

"I saw that. So this Donna…must have made quite the first impression on you," Wordy comments in truth.

"We were talking about a grisly murder Wordy, not exactly…it was nothing. She might help us and I hope she does. I hope she wants to find the sick bastard that murdered her partner."

A few minutes later they are joined by Jules and Spike, and Greg ushers everyone into the meeting room so they can compare notes and wait for the forensic team to get them names from the DNA tests. While each of them present their findings, as a pair and then some individual comments; both Greg and Ed once again notice just how well all six of them seem to work as a team – as if they've been a cohesive unit for years.

Spike of course gets a bit more distracted when Winnie enters the room with the lab results; the mild mannered electronics expert more than visually smitten, and the brunt end of some good natured teasing at his own expense.

"Okay so…" Greg starts just as Winnie enters again.

"Boss….here is the possession list from the second body."

"Thanks Winnie," Greg replies as he hands the little flash drive to Spike. "Run it against your body from Toronto and see what they all have in common."

"On it…boss," Spike replies with a small smile; Greg's brows gently arching in amusement. While Spike works on his laptop the rest of the little unit each talks about their outings; Jules telling them about the area her and Spike went to visit.

"Okay so…I ran the lists of the three latest victims, the one from TO and the two from out here and then I cross referenced them with the commonalities from the Headless Horseman case and I found…"

"The what?" Sam interjects in wonder.

"That was the name the RCMP dubbed this case and it stuck. Donna confirmed that," Ed replies as Greg nods in agreement.

"What did you find?" Jules asks firmly; tossing Sam a less than amused look as her husband smirks and shrugs at the same time.

"The body that Sam and Wordy went to investigate down near the old Westgate farm, was discovered on Halloween and…it doesn't have the single black die with the white one that was found with the body that Jules and I went to follow up on at the Myers residence or on the body of Miles Bronson that Ed and Wordy found in Toronto."

"Okay so…two match our headless killer's MO and one…one is similar but not his exact work."

"Donna said that he might have used a decoy when he…un trapped and murdered Bill Kedrick."

"So could be this guy trying to get some glory for himself," Sam muses.

"Or our guy trying to throw us off our game," Jules suggests a few seconds later.

"And much like the other cases these are…random kills. Graham Heddy was 78, a farm hand who lived near and worked on the Westgate farm. The other Cecil Adams, 24 and a computer programmer for an insurance company that never even processed a parking ticket from Graham Heddy. Neither of them has anything in common," Spike explains.

"And neither are connected to an RCMP paid informant, Miles Bronson," Wordy adds with a heavy sigh. "That's part of this guy's MO…random kills to keep his identity unknown. Clever."

"But Heddy wasn't found with the dice," Ed reminds them. "Yet."

"Forensics is still checking everything for prints," Greg tells them in truth. "But the blade edge, the cut pattern, even the area on the neck where the killer cut the neck is the same. The blade is long, jagged but obviously extremely sharp. He doesn't have time to sedate his victims or wait to be caught while he takes this time…this is just a swift cut and then he…"

"Vanishes," Ed interjects with a soft whisper as he looks at Greg who nods gravely. "We need….something we can follow up on."

"Okay Spike," Greg looks at him in expectation. "I'm sure it's been done in Toronto but let's try out here also. Let's get the traffic footage and see what we can find in common between the bodies here and in Toronto. We need to compare the daily routine of these three with the ones from the past in the hopes of finding something that matches. Even if it seems that we're grasping at straws we'll check out everything."

After he's done, Greg turns to Ed with a heavy frown, glancing at the clock behind him and then back at Ed's wondering glance. "We won't solve this in two days."

"Greg…"

"I still have a few friends in low places in the GTA," Greg gently smirks. "Would be great if you could stay a few more days."

Ed looks at his team and then back at Greg and sighs before he replies. "Spike and I could probably stay but Wordy…he has a family."

"I'll let you discuss it with them and then let me know."

"Okay," Ed replies as he looks at Wordy who's deep in conversation with Sam and Spike. They talk for about twenty minutes more before Wordy pulls away and heads for his partner.

"I heard what Greg said earlier."

"I can't ask you to stay past Sunday night. It wouldn't be fair to Shelly and the girls," Ed mentions in an undertone.

"I can't just walk away now…going back to work on Monday while you and Spike stay here and work on this case. Ed…they asked for a few days help…review a few things and get them started. This isn't our case, Ed, you know that."

"I know I just…you're right," Ed huffs as he nods and then looks at Spike; letting his eyes linger on Spike and then turn back to his partner. "You're right. I'm going to step out and get some Tylenol and be right back."

"Need some company?"

"I'll be fine," Ed replies with a tight lipped smile and nod. "Be right back."

"Ed…" Wordy pauses as Ed turns back. "You're going to stay right? Even if we drive back…you'll just turn around and come back here the same night."

"I've invested time now so…Greg said he can talk to the Commissioner and get us special leave for a few more days to help on this case. But I can't ask you to stay."

"I'll call Shelly."

"Wordy…"

"Haven't said no to you yet Ed and I'm not about to start. Spike can room with you and…Shelly and the girls can stay with me. I think she can find a daycare for Ally for a few days if she needs a break and then just has Lily to deal with. Just promise me we'll discuss this before you do anything."

"I promise. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ed asks Greg for some directions to the nearest pharmacy and says he'll be right back; Greg walking up to Wordy to ask if everything is okay with Ed. Wordy would briefly tell him about Ed's emotional struggles with guilt over Sophie's death and wanting to take another job away from the scene of the crime as it were. Greg lightly remarks that Ed and Donna have that in common, hastily adding that it was just a friendly observation; Wordy of course cataloging that for a later day.

Ed stops the SUV and rests in the driver's seat for a few seconds before he gets out and heads inside. He picks up what he needs and then hurries back out; his mind anxious to get back and just get started with the case – hoping to forget the small moment he and Donna shared when she had clasped his hand, holding it for a few seconds before the moment was broken.

But just before he's about to get into the SUV, he pauses; his eyes picking up a familiar figure across the street standing at a small coffee kiosk. _Just walk away…walk away now…this isn't your city…isn't your home…isn't really your case. Don't complicate her life more than it already is…or your life!_ he turns…but just as he does, she does too and their eyes finally lock. _Oh hell…_

Donna at the same time had wanted to slip into town, get what she needed and then just slip back out – unseen. That wasn't to be. As soon as Ed turns and their eyes lock, she feels her stomach instantly tighten and can't help but offer him a small smile. _Just walk away Donna…he lives in Toronto…probably married or has a girl friend or…just leave now!_ But she can't…she's held in place by time and can only feel her heart starting to beat faster as he crosses the somewhat busy street and heads toward her. _Oh hell…_

"Hey…" Ed greets with a friendly smile. "I uh…I hope we didn't cause too much distress earlier."

"It was stressful but…but I think it was what I needed," Donna admits with a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Ed asks in interest as his posture relaxes.

"I ran away from…from everything and came here and…" she pauses as she looks away and then back at Ed's wondering gaze. "I owe it to my partner, don't I?"

"I think after our visit today it might eat at you a little," Ed states in a softer tone. "We found some interesting things from the other bodies. Did you want to come into the detachment office and check them out? Feel like this is your arena here."

Once again she hears the sincere pleading in his tone and looks at the distress once again building in his warm sapphire orbs; the same orbs that seem to hold her captive in his presence.

She opens her mouth to answer, Ed's mind racing a bit faster as he tries to anticipate her response based on her somewhat stony gaze.

As she contemplates her answer, neither are aware that they are now being watched. The watcher, however remains in the shadows, out of sight, blending in with the rest of the small town scenery; the eyes narrowing as they focus on the two people and the seemingly out of place conversation.

They'd remain in the dark shadows for now…but soon they'd strike… _again._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so happy that you all are still with me on this little AU adventure! And yes I wanted to keep Sam and Jules together and you'll get a few little snippets into their personal lives as we go along and hey who doesn't love Spike and Winnie I know in FP, Wordy had 3 daughters but for this AU and them needing to be mobile, 2 smaller girls was just easier so hope that's okay. So a few more case details. Donna is coming back into the field and the team continues to grow closer together. But who's watching? And what danger is waiting for the team as they go along? Please do review before you go b/c I 'd love your thoughts on this and thanks so much!


	4. The Tourist

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 4 – The Tourist**

* * *

As Donna walks toward the waiting SUV, her mind starts to wonder if she does look at the case notes and the forensic findings if she won't be dragged too far over the point of no return. She pauses at the passenger side and then looks at Ed with a strained expression before she takes a deep breath and gets in.

"Thought for a second you weren't going to get in," Ed mentions softly.

"For a second there I wasn't," she tosses back with a slight huff as Ed starts up the SUV and slowly pulls away from the curb.

Ed had told her what he thought about Greg's team and how he and his team felt like outsiders at the start, literally only the night before and how they all sort of gelled – she'd have no problem. But as she reminded him, she wasn't exactly an active duty officer – she had locked herself away for what she and the most of the force and society had deemed understandable.

The silent tension starts to grow as they near the North Bay Detachment and Ed wonders if maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "So uh…why out here?" Ed asks with a slight stammer as he brings the SUV to a halt. "Sorry…I'm kinda rusty at small talk…around…you know never mind, it's not my business."

"I guess I should also apologize for being so quiet," Donna admits as the SUV stops. "Kinda rusty at a lot of things," she looks at him with a friendly smile. "Out here…" pauses as they see a few uniformed officers approaching. "Ask me again sometime," she tells him with a hint of hope in her tone.

Ed gives her a nod and both get out; once again, unaware of the set of newly narrowed eyes watching them enter the Detachment, lingering until they disappear inside, away from view, before driving away.

Greg looks up as Ed Lane rounds the corner and heads toward the team meeting room, his brows gently arching as the second figure comes into view. _Donna Sabine? In my Detachment? What?_

Donna notices Greg looking at her in a wondering glance as he approaches and feels her stomach tighten. _Just…take a deep breath, see the files and then get the hell out of here!_ She offers Greg a smile and nod as she comes to a stop a few meters on the right of Ed but both equal distance from Greg.

"Sergeant Parker," she greets politely as she extends her hand.

"Constable Sabine," Greg replies as he gives her hand a warm shake. "Ed wasn't gone _that_ long," Greg offers lightly.

"Ran into him at the um…pharmacy and he asked if I wanted to come and take a look at your latest case notes."

"And she agreed," Ed answers meekly.

"I know it's been…" Donna starts only to have Greg hold up his hand and stop her speech. "Very happy to have you on board."

"I just came to see the notes…today…it brought back memories. Sad and angry but I know I owe it to my partner to see this through to the end."

"Well…how ever long you can stay I'm sure will be helpful," Greg tells Donna in truth. "Come on and meet the team."

"Okay," Donna replies with a soft whisper as Ed pulls away and heads for his best friend.

"What's going on?" Wordy asks in a hushed tone as he looks past Ed and lets his gaze rest on Donna talking to Greg. "Is that…wait Donna Sabine? The woman you've been muttering about the past few days? Kedrick's partner?"

"Muttering about?" Ed retorts as his dark brows arch and Wordy offers him an eager nod. "I was curious about the case."

"Sure," Wordy tosses back as Greg and Donna enter the room and an instant hush falls over the small crowd. Greg introduces Donna; Donna adding a few second overview of her knowledge of their case from Toronto, ending with the death of her partner.

Donna takes a seat at the back, nodding to Spike and offering a soft hello to Jules as she sits down a few feet from her. Greg tells the team that they now have the list back from the forensic lab; all ID's have been confirmed and now it was their turn to start to look at all similarities and then action on what they could.

 _'I think we're close Donna…'_ her mind recalls her partner's voice as Donna sits listening to out of towner, Spike Scarlatti read off the new similarities off the three lists. But much like this case, their original case wasn't looking too hopeful.

 _'Close how? We have no solid leads, a description that could be half the men in Toronto and nothing that ties these grisly murders together except that stupid dice.'_

 _'We're going to get this guy, okay? Trust me.'_

She feels her jaw harden when Greg Parker says at the same as her thoughts, "we're going to get this guy." She lifts her gaze and lets it rest on Ed Lane's strong jaw and feels her face slightly warm. _What did he mean he's rusty…damn I said it to…as if it were some kind of…we weren't flirting, he was just…making conversation?_ As much as she wants to tell herself, that Ed's question was just to pass the time, when he lifts his sapphire gaze and it locks with hers, even Wordy is quick to notice the lingering gaze between his best friend and the elusive Constable.

"Okay so…now let's get back out there for round two."

This time, Spike is asked to stay behind to help Greg with the forensic analysis, Donna staying to talk to Greg and Ed and Wordy joining Sam and Jules to check out the actual homes of the victims.

"Hopefully they'll find something that will make a connection to the victim in Toronto," Greg mentions as Donna pulls her gaze away from watching Ed's strong shoulders disappear from view and then looks at Greg across the table. "I know this can't be easy for you to relive all this again."

"I was away too long," Donna admits as she looks at Greg with a strained expression and then adds with a slight smirk, "I almost feel like a tourist here."

"Just like riding a bike."

"When I left…I didn't think I'd ever come back but being here…feels oddly comforting. I want this guy I do but…"

"But if it gets too much you can walk away and not feel any shame," Greg assures her with a kind smile. "It won't make my highlight reel."

"Thank you. I wish I could help more but this case…there was nothing we could find to link any of the victims to give us anything solid to go on. That…" she pauses as she rubs her face and then casts a faraway look in the opposite direction, "is what made this case….so frustrating."

"I know it's a long shot but hopefully this Toronto team can help us find something that will bring you some final closure."

"How long is um…the team from Toronto staying?" Donna idly wonders.

"Constable Lane said until Sunday night. I've asked if they can stay longer but I'm not sure if they'll be able. So that means we need to be extra diligent in the next few days."

"Okay so…where do we start?"

"Right here," Spike states as he hurries up to them with a computer printout in his grasp.

"What'd you find Spike?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well…this is the place," Sam mentions as they stop at the front of the old farmer's House. Since this one didn't make the top of the news reporter's hit list, Greg didn't have the area taped off like they did the home of the other victim. They had already searched both areas where the bodies were found, now it's time to search the homes and hope they find something that will help them at least confirm a location of their killer.

They all get out, each of them taking an area to cover, promising to go over everything with a fine tooth comb. Since they assume that the killer might have already been there before them, they were also going to look for areas that might have been touched but areas they could try to lift prints from.

"What was that back there?" Wordy asks Ed in a hushed tone as they head for the back of the deserted farm House.

"What?"

"Donna…just finding her and…and the looks."

"She's a great asset and will be a great help to the team and what? What looks?"

"You and Donna..." Wordy replies with a small smile.

"Let's get to work," Ed tosses back with a tightly drawn smile as he heads up the back stairs. "She looked?"

Wordy stifles a small chuckle under his breath as he hurries after Ed up the steps. Just as Ed reaches the top; the rotten wood decides to give way under his weight, pulling him through the steps and forcing Wordy to react instantly, reaching out and grabbing Ed's arms before he can fall all the way through.

"What's goi…Ed!" Sam exclaims as he pulls open the door to the back deck and helps Wordy pull Ed out of the hole. "You okay?"

"Yeah…few scrapes and…it's nothing," Ed replies as he thanks Sam, patting him on the shoulder before he looks at Wordy and does the same. But just before they can head back inside to get their real assignment started; Jules looks up to see a rather beat up sedan at the far end of the property…just watching.

"Guys," she nods, making all three men turn and look at who's watching them. "Think it's a reporter?"

"A reporter would have stopped," Ed answers as the car slowly pulls away.

"Maybe a tourist," Wordy tosses out dryly.

"Come on…let's get this done. Probably a neighbour. If they come back we'll go confront them."

The four of them head inside, each of them taking a room and then getting started. But while Ed tries to force his mind to focus on the task at hand, he can't help but wonder what Donna's doing back at the Detachment …how she's coping with the case? Just as he's about to pull a drawer open, his phone rings and he's quick to answer. "Spike, what'd you find?"

 _"Could be nothing but see if there is anything there labelled Seitan."_

"Satan?" Ed retorts, listening to Spike chuckle. "Spike…"

 _"I'll text you the details," he lightly laughs._

"What about Seitan?" Jules asks Ed as she approaches.

"You know it?"

"It's a product that vegans use instead of meat, but it's kinda specific because it's made from wheat gluten and only wheat gluten," Jules explains.

"You're…vegan?" Ed inquires; Sam snorting in the near distance and making all eyes turn to him.

"Hardly!" Sam snickers. "She likes it still beating," he tosses back as his wife offers him a wry glance and then looks back at Ed.

"A friend uses it," she qualifies. "But that stuff is hard to come by up here."

"So all these of our victims are gluten friendly vegans?" Ed inquires as Wordy looks up in amusement.

"That sounds almost official," Wordy gently smirks.

"Thanks Spike, we'll take a look."

"This guy…doesn't look vegan," Wordy comments as he holds up a box marked 'all beef burgers'.

Ed hangs up with Spike and then looks at Jules with a serious gaze. "Find the Seitan stuff and we'll check the rest of the House."

"Copy that," she answers with a nod as they all quickly disperse.

XXXXXXXX

"So…how did we miss this?" Donna asks in a low tone as Spike starts to lay out a digital outline for all their victims. "Didn't think to check diet," she answers her own question as she looks at Greg in question. "We checked the personal details but…"

"This Spike guy's pretty remarkable," Greg replies as he looks up to see Spike pause at Winnie's workstation to offer her a friendly few words before he heads back to them. "Don't let guilt get to you. We got it now."

"Right," Donna replies with a firm nod. "So Marina…the mayor. How's she liking it? I remember when she was elected in."

"Yes…under a bit of a scandal with the outgoing candidate and had a lot of clean up to do," Greg replies as Spike pauses to listen. "She was a bit overwhelmed at first but…but being in charge is something she's used to, so after a few deep breaths she…just dove in and started to clean House."

"Who wanted to move here from Toronto?" Spike inquires innocently as Greg and Donna turn to look at the inquisitive electronics expert.

"Marina had been the managing partner at a large financial firm back in TO when she…she came under the too attentive eye of a male co-worker. She came home one day showing me what he had given her and it was more than an innocent gift. She told him she was married but he just said that made her all more attractive and kept at it."

"He…stalked her?" Donna interjects as Greg nods.

"To the point where when she had to lay off a few people, including him, he came back to her office and started…shooting."

"What?" Both Spike and Donna ask at once.

"Starlife Financial? That was you?" Spike looks at Greg in shock. "Marina…Parker…never put the two together."

"That's okay Spike," Greg answers, talking to the younger man in a such a casual tone that many listeners could assume they'd known each other for years instead of their reality – not even a whole day. "She felt responsible and after that wasn't able to go back into that office. She took a leave and then thought she could do something…Marina likes to be in charge," Greg adds with a small smirk. "So when the opening for mayor came up, she decided to toss her name into the area. My position reports to the commissioner, Stainton so we avoid any of the complications that come with my office reporting directly to the mayor. So far it's worked."

"Do you miss Toronto?"

"Only the ease of walking to a Jays game right after work when I could afford it," Greg retorts as Spike looks at him with a grin. "I'm glad you're here to help us, both of you."

Before any of them can say another word, Spike's computer beeps and all eyes turn to the larger laptop screen.

"Okay so I found the names of the places that sell that Seitan stuff out here. There's…two."

"Alright then…let's get to work."

XXXXXXXX

Ed pauses in his inspecting Graham Heddy's study to notice Sam pick up a picture, pause, grumble and then gently set it back down. He slowly wanders over and looks at the picture of a smiling little girl with golden blond curls. "You recognize her?"

"No," Sam answers simply, his jaw set as he looks down the hallway to the outline of his wife and then back up at Ed with a somewhat tormented gaze. "Memories."

"Okay," Ed nods as his concerned gaze looks at Sam a bit longer. "So how is it working in the same Detachment as Jules?"

"Took some getting used to at first," Sam confesses in truth. "I wanted to be on the same team but uh…Greg reminded us that there's less chance of professional conflict if there wasn't the chance of emotions getting in the way of a tough case. We sometimes cross paths when here case has a vice or gang connection. We left Toronto because we couldn't work on the same team, the commissioner wouldn't allow it and the only opportunity at the time was for one of us to work out of town…and by that I mean like Mississauga or Ottawa and one would have to stay here or take a desk job. Jules said the desk job would be mine or we'd both have to find something else."

"And then we saw the openings here and approached Greg," Jules adds as she walks up to them with a strained smile. "He agreed. We'd both be working here and reporting to him just with different teams. I'm a better shot so that's why he didn't want me showing him up on a daily basis," she tosses at her husband with a brief wink, Sam slightly chuckling and nodding in agreement. "Took some getting used to but we made it work. You interested in a move?"

"Me? No," Ed replies in haste; Wordy looking up but saying nothing. "So…what did you find?"

"Believe it or not…I found what we're looking for," she answers as she holds up the small box of the nasty smelling vegan product.

"Great thanks. I'll call Spike and see if I can find where it was sold."

Ed takes the product and then heads toward Wordy, turning to see Sam holding up the picture to show his wife and then offering her a comforting squeeze.

"Small town with lots of secrets," Wordy comments as Ed's gaze turns back to his partner. "What was the picture?"

"A little girl," Ed replies in truth as he calls Spike. "So yeah this guy didn't have much in the way of anything electronic that we can use but…"

"Ed!" Sam calls out as Ed pauses in his discussion with Spike to see Sam Braddock heading toward him with something in his grasp. "Small tablet. Not much but maybe Spike can pull something from it."

"Thanks Sam. Spike…we found a tablet and that vegan stuff. Think you'll be able to find an address on where to buy it?"

 _"Already have it ready to go. Sending the addresses to you now."_

"We need to check the second residence also, Cecil Adams," Jules reminds Ed.

"Okay let's head back to the Detachment and regroup," Ed suggests as the small group quickly disperses. "I'll take Donna with me to check out one of the distribution locations and then I'll drop her back at her truck," Ed tells Wordy as they near the SUV.

Wordy remains silent until Ed looks at him, as if almost silently seeking either approval or a verbal rebuttal. "You want me to tell you not to right? Tell you that we're only here for a few days and not to get too attached?"

"And?" Ed tosses back with a small huff.

"I can't…because right now I want to see this son of a bitch caught just as much as these guys," Wordy admits firmly.

"And working with Donna?" Ed asks as he opens the back door to get into the SUV; Sam and Jules already in the front.

"That you're playing with emotional fire? That's your call. I think you two have stuff in common so…"

"Such as?"

"Losing someone you both care about and not talking about it until now."

With that Wordy hops in the back; Ed following suit and the ride back to the Detachment is spent in somewhat somber contemplation. But as soon as they get back, there's no time for emotional melancholy as Greg is already handing them new assignment details. On the ride back to the building, Ed's mind was wondering if his working with Donna was such a good idea. However, he doesn't have too much time to change his mind as he looks at Donna walking toward him with a somewhat strained smile and finds himself unable to walk away.

"After we check out the address would you mind dropping me at my truck?"

"Not at all," Ed replies as Wordy looks at his best friend and partner with a small frown.

Wordy looks at Greg and slightly purses his lips as Greg's brows arch. "We've been close since kids and…and he's a grown man so I should just butt out."

"We always try to keep an arms distance with friends and family but I don't think he'd mind you worrying," Greg offers in truth as Wordy sighs heavily. "But…something about Donna…"

"Definitely something there," Greg nods agreement as Sam approaches. "You two all set?"

"Ready?" Sam asks Wordy in wonder.

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXX

"I hope this lead works out," Ed mentions softly as he pulls away from the curb, Donna looking over with a small smile.

"I hope so to…I feel like kind of a sore thumb around here."

"You've fit in better than expected. Can't imagine it would be easy," Ed states with a clipped tone.

"Do you think me a coward?"

"Coward?" Ed tosses back at Donna in surprise. "You?"

"For running away after Bill was killed. I should have stayed and fought right?"

"I think after what you saw and the reminders every day of…" Ed starts; Donna quickly interjecting.

"My failure?"

"You didn't fail."

"I know…I know, the killer was smarter," she resigns heavily.

"But no I don't think you're a coward, nor do I blame you."

The two of them head toward the front of the small unique foods distributor, walking inside and asking for the manager. When the manager arrives, Ed takes the lead, flashing his badge and telling him they just have a few questions about one customer – Graham Heddy and if he knew why the non-vegan farmer would need to buy his product on a regular basis.

"Is Graham in trouble? Are we?"

"No sir, we're just following up on…something," Donna interjects with a small smile.

"Okay then…he bought it for his brother."

"Brother?" Ed asks in shock. "But…he was an only child."

"Yeah…that's what he wanted people to think. Come in the back…I'll tell you his story."

Ed and Donna head into the back and then finally emerge about half hour later with some new personal information about their oldest victim.

"Well that was…interesting," Donna mentions as they head for the SUV.

"I guess I should take you back to your truck," Ed suggests as he starts up the SUV; Donna looking at Ed with a sort of crestfallen glance. "I don't mind…you know if you had to get back home for…something."

"I don't mind finishing this up. Duke will be okay for a while longer," Donna admits with a small smile. But then she does something that surprises both of them. "And then after would you like to grab a coffee?"

Ed looks over at her expression, his eyes almost as surprised as hers but at the same time, unable to look away. _Don't get too attached_ …his mind warns him. _You're leaving tomorrow! It wouldn't be fair…._

But before either of them can answer, a sound is heard that shatters the air and the space around them.

*bang*

"Someone's shooting!"

* * *

 **A/N:** so always trying to find a balance between interjecting some character/background details, some action and moving the story along. So who's watching them? What is the agenda? And when will the killer strike next? And of course amidst it all our AU couple is drawing closer. Still hope you're still with me and liking this little AU adventure so please do review before you go and thanks so much.


	5. Before Night Falls

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 5 – Before Night Falls**

* * *

Within a matter of seconds Ed pulls Donna behind him and draws his weapon; both of them ducking behind the brick wall and then trying to find the direction of the shooter.

"Where?"

"I don't…" Donna starts and then stops; the two of them hearing an alarm going off behind them. "What the…"

"The warehouse! Come on!" Ed turns around and races back toward the food distribution warehouse they had just exited. As soon as they enter, a flurry of activity is gracing the landscape before them. People running in all directions; some shouting for the police, for the medics…for help in general. "Where's the shooter!" Ed shouts to the nearest warehouse worker.

"Out the back," he answers in a somewhat shaky voice as Ed charges toward the back door; Donna in tow. The two of them burst through the back doors just in time to see a black van peel away from the curb and disappear into the shadows. Ed quickly calls Greg with the information so he can get his uniformed officers on it while Donna races down the road, hoping to cut off the driver on the next street and at least get a license.

She gets part.

"Only got a partial," she huffs as she texts Spike the information. "We were just in there…"

"Come on," Ed entreats as they hurry back inside. They rush back toward the main office where the supervisor they had talked to about ten minutes early had accommodated them. However, the scene before them was the complete opposite of what they expected.

"Just appeared out of nowhere…just started shooting and then raced away."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"Two others caught in the crossfire," the other employee explains as Donna's brow furrows. "Musta been…came in the back so must not have seen you but…but I guess it could have been worse had you guys not been out front."

"Yeah…good thing," Donna replies slowly as looks at her in wonder; Donna pulling back a few meters.

"You don't believe them?"

"Was it the tone?" Donna tosses back with some amusement as Ed nods in confirmation.

"You know what's going on?"

"No but I know this building…small town and I do get the newspaper as boring as it is but there haven't been any reports of disgruntled employee being laid off…if anything, this place was doing well. But…I have a suspicious mind so maybe it was just an employee going postal for being fired…recently. Because if it's not then…"

"Then that means we might have been followed?" Ed ponders.

"By someone that is a bit more interested in what we're looking for than we might think?" Donna adds as they hear their names being called out. They turn to see Greg, Spike and Jules heading toward them with concerned expressions.

"Wordy and Sam are over at Cecil's and will check out the other distributor," Greg explains as Ed pulls his phone and quickly calls Wordy to give him the heads-up about what they're now dealing with – someone who might be desperate enough to kill them to stop from furthering the investigation.

"I'll pull the security footage," Spike volunteers as he heads toward the small security desk with one of the security guards; the rest of the area filling with uniformed officers and medics.

"I'll check the personnel records see if anyone was let go lately," Jules suggests as Donna volunteers to go with her.

"Did you see anything?" Greg asks Ed as they walk toward the supervisor's office.

"No. We were in the front…it happened so fast. They musta waited until we were out…but I don't know what to think. Donna says this is rare…do you agree with her?"

"I do," Greg nods firmly. "Jules will confirm but I don't think there have been any grumblings from this place in the last few years. So that means…it could be our killer."

"But why this place?" Ed questions. "Wouldn't that make it kinda obvious? Or maybe…it was to throw us off?"

"I don't know. Maybe the killer is taunting us. Maybe it's the copycat that's gotten sloppy or maybe it was a disgruntled employee," Greg muses as Spike walks back up to them.

"I'm going to take these back to the lab and see what I can find," Spike informs them. "I can at least confirm the time of leaving but from what I saw it was hard to pinpoint when he…or they arrived. I'll be able to tell more back at the lab."

"Okay s…" Greg starts as his phone rings. "Parker…yeah put me through."

"What's really going on Ed?" Spike asks him in a low tone.

"I don't know but I think we touched a nerve with this call. I don't think this was just an accident. Find out everything you can on this place, Graham Heddy's connection and then find his brother."

"He doesn't have a brother," Spike retorts as Ed scribbles something on a piece of paper and then hands it to him.

"Get Winnie to find this guy," Ed suggests as Spike looks up with a shy smile. "I'm sure she won't mind."

Ed watches Spike head for one of the uniformed officers and then hitch a ride back to the detachment; turning around to see Jules and Donna heading toward him and Greg. "Spike's gonna check the video footage for us but Officer Daniels just called. They found the van. Registered to a used car lot and was reported stolen a few hours earlier. But I think we struck a nerve here," Ed concludes as he looks to Greg for confirmation; getting it a few seconds later with a firm nod.

"Maybe it was the same person we saw today at Graham Heddy's place," Jules pipes up as both Donna and Greg look at Ed in haste. "You even injured your leg," she adds in more a concerned than accusatory tone.

"What happened?" Greg asks as Donna looks at Ed in worry.

"Someone was there watching but they were driving a dark sedan, not a van."

"Could have been the same guy," Greg muses as all silently agree.

"We never had any kind of response to any of the victims we investigated," Donna mentions with a somewhat disappointed tone as all three look at her in frustration. "If so…maybe we could have ended the chase earlier."

"Even a copycat could be valuable..." Greg reminds them as he tells Jules he'll see her and Donna back at the detachment. "The locals can finish up here," Greg tells Ed as they watch the female officers take their leave. "So…things just got hot."

"I'm staying," Ed replies in haste; mentally kicking himself when he hears Wordy's warning for him to not make a firm decision without talking to them first. _Wordy knows I'm going to stay…_

"We got him riled up with this call. This guy has come back for a reason. I need you all here," Greg ponders as Ed nods.

"I'll talk with the team. Spike I know can stay. Wordy…it'll come down to his family."

"Let me know as soon as you can," Greg replies as they head for the front door; Greg asking about Wordy's family situation and what hurdles they'd have to overcome to remain as a unit; the three of them blending so well with his team and all of them welcoming Donna, it feels like a team about to bring down a notorious villain.

As soon as they arrive back at the North Bay Detachment, Ed heads for Wordy who had just returned with Sam and takes his best friend aside.

"Talked to Greg?" Wordy asks first as Ed nods in agreement.

"What'd he say to you?"

"Offered his basement suite," Wordy tells Ed in truth. "I talked to Shelly and she's okay with coming up here for a few days."

"You're sure?" Ed pushes Wordy as Wordy nods. "I don't want her to resent anything."

"Trust me, it'll be fine. How are you? Saw you limping a while ago."

"Yeah Jules called me on it too," Ed lightly huffs as Wordy offers his friend a small smile. "She's mother-henning me already."

"Talking to Sam and he said another part of the reason they moved up here was Jules was pregnant but lost the baby on the job."

"Damn," Ed curses in an undertone. "They seem like a solid couple."

"Next to you, I think I'd want him having my back in a fight."

"And that's saying something," Ed grins as Spike walks up to them. "You in?"

"You mean there was even a thought he'd want to leave Winnie…I mean North Bay?" Wordy teases Spike whose lips slightly purse.

"I'm staying to help Ed and Sergeant Parker."

"Sure," Wordy grins as he slaps Spike on the back.

"What'd you find?" Ed inquires.

But as Spike starts into his explanation, Wordy looks up and notices Donna standing in the entranceway of the meeting room watching – Ed. A few seconds later, Ed looks up, catches her eye and can't help but smile as he looks back down.

"Wordy….pay attention," Ed states, his focus still on Spike.

"Spike's not the only one smitten with this foggy place," Wordy retorts as Greg calls them all back into the meeting room.

"Okay, so let's put together what we have so far," Greg starts out, each of the members around the table taking turns presenting what they had found while Spike puts everything into the laptop which in turn displays the main evidence points on the screen.

An hour later, after they had thoroughly discussed each evidence point, dissected the security footage from the shooting and isolated the same items found on all the bodies, one small clue connects these seemingly random victims.

"They all bought the same product from Smiths Distributors or one of their sellers."

"So…this guy is anti-vegan?" Sam quips.

"Seems so…random," Jules pipes up as Donna nods in agreement.

"Nothing about this killer made any sense. The victims all range in age, gender and ethnicity. This…we never looked at eating habits before but at far-fetched as it might sounds this is a start," Donna admits with a heavy sigh. "So it could be a worker there or someone associated with an employee."

"And that at least gives us now something to work with," Greg declares with a small hint of hope in his tone. "I don't want to tip our hand too much because…it could be nothing but. So nothing goes to the press."

"Whatever happened to that nosey reporter? The one giving the mayor grief?" Ed inquires.

"Sonia Barker," Greg hands Ed a copy of the article. "We'll have her checked out for sure. Spike, I want to start looking at all the employees of Smith's Distributors. We need to see if anyone either working there or associated with a worker had any personal run-ins with any of our victims and let's start to expand upon our very anemic profile," Greg tells them all.

Just as Greg finishes speaking, they all hear a knock and look up to see an attractive blond woman standing in the doorway, neatly attired but with a strained smile on her face.

"Team…I'd like you to meet the mayor of North Bay – Marina Parker. In private…my better half," he introduces with a smile.

Marina introduces herself to Ed, Spike and Wordy and then Donna, telling them all she's happy to have some outside help and hope the case wraps quickly as two big development companies are coming next week to look at potential land investments and a serial killer would be bad for business.

"Very direct," Wordy whispers to Ed as they watch Greg and Marina leave the room and disappear from view.

"I would not want her job," Jules states as she looks at Donna who readily agrees. The individuals in the room talk amongst themselves until Greg returns, telling them all they did a great job and were now one step closer to solving the case than they were a week ago.

"That basement suite sounds pretty good so I'm gonna drive back tonight and get Shelly and the girls. With less traffic tonight it'll be faster."

"Tonight?"

"It's not that late," Wordy tosses back. "It'll be okay," he quickly addresses his friend's concern. "I just hope we're doing the right thing…getting this involved."

"I want closure for them…for Donna," Ed admits softly as he looks up to see Donna talking to Jules and Sam. "Text as soon as you get back."

"Okay."

Ed and Spike watch Wordy take their leave and then exchange worried frowns. "He'll be okay. The fog doesn't extend very far past North Bay."

"Sam and Jules are going to the diner and Winnie's going."

"Go and enjoy. I'm gonna take Donna back to her truck and..."

"Dinner?" Spike interjects with a grin as Donna approaches. "See you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight Spike," Donna mentions as Spike hurries back into the meeting room.

"I'll take you back to your truck. I'd apologize for the interlude there but it seems this might be a break."

"Hopefully."

He hears the somewhat dismayed tone in her voice once more and looks over in wonder. "We'll get this guy."

"I just wish we had gotten to this point earlier in his game. Maybe lessen the body count," she confesses stonily.

They exit the building, the cool night air nipping at their cheeks but at the same time the cheery sounds invite them to stay out and enjoy the evening a bit longer.

"There's a great barbeque place just down a few blocks…unless you need to get back."

"I could eat," Ed replies with a friendly smile. "Promise to have you back before darkness falls."

"Funny," she gently deadpans. "We do have great summers here. This time of the year you'd never know it."

"So…I gotta ask, do they really have a Lego club?"

"Yeah they meet on Saturday's. Why? You're a closet Lego fanatic?" She tosses back with an amused smirk.

"No, Spike is…and not very closeted," Ed retorts as they near the lively restaurant. "Smells good."

"Their food is great here and the atmosphere is casual."

"Was the transition hard…you know coming from the big city to…"

"The boonies?" Donna tosses back with a laugh as they enter. But as soon as the waiter tells them to follow, Ed's hand instinctively drops to the small of her back to usher her ahead of him. She feels the warmth starting to grow in that area and then looks up with a kind glance; Ed's hand dropping and him muttering an apology.

"Habit," he offers in his weak defense as they near their booth, each sliding in across from the other.

"But some things…are new," she comments in a quieter tone as she looks at him with a tense smile. "Or newer."

"So you and Bill…" Ed starts and then stops when he notices Donna's jaw tighten. "Sorry…none of my business."

"Bill and I were…friends. Partners and friends. We were close but…but we never crossed that line. We thought about it…talked about it and then…it just wasn't right. I said we should just keep it 'friendly' and…and he…well he had to agree. We were besties until…he was murdered," she concludes with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean to cause you more pain," Ed apologizes.

"No matter when I talk about it…it's still painful. But I don't mind sharing a few things. What about you? You said…you know what it's like. Partner? I don't mean to pry either….but if we're trading war stories."

"No…it's fine. Her name was Sophie and she…she worked in marketing. We were out one night and this guy I had been chasing…he showed up at the restaurant and…I thought he would shoot me. But he shot her. I took him out and then I looked at her and…his last words were…'I win'. Damn bastard…he did win."

"I'm so sorry Ed…"

"Yeah," he replies softly as he takes a sip of his beer. "So…that property? Is it yours?"

"Family property. After the funeral…I thought about what to do…stayed in Toronto for a bit but…it just wasn't the same. I thought about joining my sister overseas but just couldn't bring myself to move that far. I emailed her and she…she suggested this place. Was our parents and they just left it for us…neither of us wanted it but we just didn't have the heart to sell it so…I came here. Told myself it was only for a few days and then I'd head out west. Maybe still an option but as I got settled here and then I got Duke from a shelter and made a home for myself. And…here I am. Go ahead…ask me. What do I do for money…or to support myself?"

"Actually I was going to ask…have you been asked to come back a lot?"

"At first…but I got a new number and…and the calls stopped. But I never stopped watching the news, hoping one day that the killer would be found."

"And now you're back in it."

"Thanks to you," she tosses back with a friendly smile; taking a sip of her beer as she leans back in the booth. "No regrets."

"You're sure?"

"I needed this. Over the past few months it was just…come back to work or what was it like or…come back to work. But this…now I feel involved again and I want this guy…damn I want this guy," Donna confesses with a small hiss to her tone.

"We have some solid leads today. Do you miss Toronto?" Ed casually inquires.

"I did at first. This place…it's not too bad…has all the…okay so the nightlife is kinda dull," she quips with a small laugh; Ed's face relaxing and offering her a friendly smile.

"Lots of fog though," he remarks lightly.

"Yeah…we have lots of that in the fall. Kinda nice to walk in…when it's not raining. But…" her voice dies out as she offers him a sheepish smile. "How about you…what do you like to do in Toronto?"

"Besides work?"

"Ah…another workaholic," Donna tosses back with arched brows.

"Like going to the leaf's games…always more fun when they're winning."

"So…it's been a quiet season," she counters, making him laugh and nod in agreement. "Well I guess I should thank you for getting me back in the game."

The two of them talk a bit longer, Ed telling Donna about his family's cabin that was now his; one he wasn't sure he wanted to keep or sell but for now was keeping it for the case of vacation emergencies. Something she laughs at. The conversation at times is somewhat strained…especially when the talk turns to work and the case…and Bill Kedrick.

Not wanting to end things on an awkward note, as soon as they finish dinner, Donna tells Ed it's time to get back home before it gets too dark and Duke gets too hungry.

"Thanks again for the dinner company. I love Duke but it's nice to have an actual conversation," Donna says as they near her truck.

"It was a nice night for me as well," Ed tells her in truth as he stops the dark SUV beside her truck. "You sure you'll be okay getting home alone?"

"I will. How is your leg? I wasn't sure you wanted another person mentioning it," she stammers somewhat nervously.

"It'll be fine."

"Good. Take care of that leg."

"I will," Ed replies softly. "Be careful."

She looks at the sincere concern in his gaze and offers him a friendly smile and then nods. "Always. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Ed watches her get out of the SUV and heads for her truck and then frowns. _Will she be okay? Going to that place all alone?...its so dark out and…_ his mind pauses as he reminds himself that this is her life…her routine his being there is just a small blip on the radar that will soon pass and they'll be back to their separate lives.

Tonight, although sometimes strained, was enjoyable and friendly; the conversation not getting too personal; both of them teasing the personal edge but not quite finding the courage to jump over and take the next steps – whatever those might be. So he watches her pull away, offers a brief wave and then heads in the opposite direction to his hotel room; his mind and heart already waging an inner emotional battle – his heart starting to win.

 _Who the hell is this guy…_ Ed's mind ponders.

However, in that moment none of them realized just what danger they were _all_ in. But…they soon would.

XXXXXXXX

Wordy's eyes slightly narrow as he looks at the sign on the highway before him. "Detour…what the hell? That wasn't here when we came up…what's going on?"

XXXXXXXX

"Sam, take out the recycling. Totally forgot last week," Jules huffs as she nods to a nearly overflowing bin on the floor beside the back door.

"Got it. Tonight was fun," Sam replies as he shoves on his shoes. "I like that Spike guy."

"So does Winnie!" Jules calls back as she hears the door open.

Sam offers his wife a chuckle as he lifts the plastic recycling bin into the air and then heads outside into the cool night air. He places the bin on the ground; his head snapping up a few seconds later as he hears some tinkling coming from behind their garage. "Someone there?"

XXXXXXXX

"Missed you tonight," Greg greets his wife with a kiss on her cheek. "How did the council meeting go?"

"Tense as expected. Everyone wants this case solved fast and I know your team is working on it but of course they want it faster."

"Course," Greg huffs. "Any word from that reporter?"

"No. Which is odd that she makes make one submission, faulting our officers for not moving fast enough and then disappears?"

"Yeah…very odd," Greg repeats as their doorbell rings. Both of them look at each other in wonder.

"Who's here so late at night?" Marina asks as Greg heads for the front door.

XXXXXXXX

Ed arrives back at the hotel the same time as Spike, Spike waving to Sam and Jules before he slowly heads toward Ed.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah…a great time. Next time you guys gotta come," Spike replies as they slowly head for the entrance to their hotel. "Wordy's gone?"

"Left a couple of hours ago. Should be home now," Ed replies slowly. "Oh damn I forgot…hold on a sec," he pauses as he turns to head back to the SUV. But just as he does, he's stopped by Spike's hand on his shoulder and looks up in wonder.

"Ed…look."

"What on earth?"

XXXXXXXX

Donna nears her place, cursing the fact she didn't leave the powerful outdoor yard light on and feeling her apprehension starting to gain a bit of momentum. She reaches into her glovebox and pulls out the small gun that she always keeps around for safety sake.

She quickly hurries toward her front door; the thick fog of course not giving her any sense of security – in fact just the opposite. Donna nears her front door and at first doesn't hear anything and instantly her fingers curl around the handle of her gun and the safety is off. She opens the door and a few seconds later hears Duke barking and breathes a sigh of relief as she flips on the light and then quickly locks the door.

"Hungry boy?" She greets him with a happy smile, kneeling down and giving him a warm hug. The large dog's agitation settles but a few seconds later, his hackles slightly rise and he looks at the door with pointed ears; his lips starting to rise and bare his teeth.

He barks loudly and she looks at the door in haste. "Who's…there?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone! So glad you're all still enjoying this little AU adventure! But hehe *evil grin* just to keep you all guessing…is the killer taunting one of them in person? Which one? or is it just a series of random events to keep them all on edge? Hmm please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Dead man

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 6 –** **Dead man**

* * *

"What's going on?" Jules asks Sam as he walks back into their kitchen with a perplexed expression. "I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

"Yeah I…I heard something and then I saw two kids next door picking through the recycling," Sam replies with a heavy sigh as he slumps down onto the couch beside his wife; his arm wrapping around his shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he pulls her closer.

"Was that it? You sound…uncertain."

"I think this case has me a bit paranoid," Sam admits as a slight frown dots his brow. "I thought I saw someone else but…but I'm sure it was just the kids. It was nothing."

She hears the uncertainty in his voice and doesn't push the issue; not tonight. Tonight another issue would be discussed – that of their future as a family, with a possible addition. His hand rests on her belly and the two of them pause in silence, thinking about the past but wanting to discuss the future and second chances.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Ed calls out to the person holding up the odd picture of a body without a head _._ But before he can get across the street to ask the man his name or the purpose for the sign, he turns and darts into the shadows between two buildings and out of view.

Ed gives pursuit only to round the corner and stare down a dark, empty alley; Spike catching up a few seconds later.

"What was that all about? Think that was the same guy at the farm? Or the shooter from earlier?" Spike inquires.

"I think it's all the same guy."

"As…our killer?" Spike suggests as they slowly walk back toward the beginning of the alley; unaware that they were being watched.

"Maybe," Ed replies as his phone buzzes.

"Wordy?"

"Yeah…said there was some detour that turned out to be a false alarm," he looks up at Spike who shrugs. "At least he's back on the highway. Let's call it a night. We'll talk more inside."

"So…how was the date?" Spike asks as Ed looks at him with a growing smile. "That good eh," he chuckles as Ed just shakes his head. But as they enter the hotel, Ed turns back and looks into the darkness with an uneasy gaze. _I hope Donna's okay,_ his mind wonders as he looks at his phone. _Should I text her? Just to see if she's okay?_

XXXXXXXX

"It's just a coyote," Donna tells her dog as she pulls herself away from the window; after watching all the familiar shadows outside for something…anything that didn't belong. Over the past few months, especially as the days had started to shorten, she would sit and stare out the window, studying the landscape for what didn't belong. Some might call it crazy or even paranoid but tonight…not seeing one single thing out of place is a comfort to her. "Just…a coyote, " she echoes slowly as she double bolts the front door and then heads toward her bedroom.

Donna remembers the silent misery in Ed's warm sapphire eyes as he told her about the woman that was killed and how he blamed himself but was trying to move past it. She recalls her own feelings of sorrow as they discussed Bill but had admitted correctly that she never loved him _that way_ ; telling Ed she cared for him as a brother…deeply cared but only fraternally. _Why did I emphasize that so much_ , she mentally berates herself as she slowly wanders into her bedroom and slumps down onto her bed; placing her gun onto the small table beside her bed.

 _You know why…_ her mind tosses back…. _because as much as you had promised yourself from the day you started working with the force…you'd never date a co-worker…never allow yourself to get emotionally attached. You came close with Bill until you pulled back before it was too late…will you do the same with Ed Lane?_

XXXXXXXX

"What was it Greg?" Marina asks as she watches her husband return with a small frown on his face.

"It was…" he replies slowly as he holds up the small envelop for her to see.

"A newspaper clipping?" Marina inquires as Greg nods and then directs her attention to the name. "Sonia Barker. Great, our nosey reporter is still around. What is her game?"

"I don't know but this was the last write-up in the Toronto Star before Constable Kedrick's death, look at the date."

"Why would she send us something she wrote a year ago?"

"I don't know. But I'll call her tomorrow and ask her the meaning of this."

"Greg…"

"She's a reporter and her job is to push the buttons of politicians and Chiefs of police and she's…"

"Pushing both of ours," Marina groans as she shakes her head. "I like your new team. Doesn't seem like any petty bickering or politics."

"I've been lucky so far. Come on…let's forget about this until tomorrow. It's old news and if she's looking for a reaction, we won't give her one tonight. We have company coming in a few hours so, let's have some coffee and I'll tell you more about the team."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Take care of your leg.'_

As much as he wants to fall asleep, Ed lies awake in bed that same night; his mind racing in a million different directions – thinking about the case, the man in the alleyway, his new team members, the possibility of a move and…Donna Sabine. The case was a bit out of the ordinary but nothing that was testing new policing skills – just new personality skills. What was being tested the most was his growing feelings for Donna. _There are no feelings!_ He tries to argue. However, he can try to convince himself that his feelings are benign but he knows he cannot – even now he lies awake wondering if she's safe. _Living out there on that property all on her own…such a big home…all alone…a dog and…all alone._

Just as he turns over and tries to force himself to sleep, his phone beeps and he quickly looks at the message from Wordy, breathing a sigh of relief that his best friend had made it back to North Bay safe and sound, with his family and was now being settled in Greg's basement suite.

He falls asleep with Donna's delightful smile seared into his subconscious. However, sleep isn't as long or as restful as he'd like and he awakens earlier than wanted. Wasting no time in pulling on a pair of black sweat pants and hoodie, Ed leaves his room for an early morning run.

"Damn fog," Ed lightly grumbles as he looks around the eerie, almost deserted small city landscape; the streets quiet except for a train whistler in the distance. He looks across the street to where the man was standing last night; the one with the weird sign. He heads toward the area, hoping to find something that perhaps was dropped or left behind – something that might lead them to their killer or perhaps the killer's right hand.

Ed kneels down to examine the area where the man had been standing behind the truck; nothing out of the ordinary. He looks up and then envisions himself running after the man, watching as an image of himself and Spike race past and then disappear down the alleyway. But as he rounds the corner he sees the same thing he did last night…nothing.

"Gone…into thin air," Ed huffs as he tries the first door handle – locked. The second and third – locked. _Maybe it was open last night and then he man locked it behind him?_ His mind ponders. _You're not in forensics…this isn't your field._ Ed's open palm slaps the side of the building in frustration. With that he starts into his run; trying to get out frustrated emotions that had started to come to the surface with the discussion of Sophie's death and his own personal promise to not get involved with anyone he works with. He knows Wordy would instantly call him a hypocrite as he was the one who admitted he wanted someone who understood the job and that would be… _another cop._

Ed returns to the hotel with a racing heart and a clearer head; telling Spike he'll have a quick shower and then join him in the diner for breakfast.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…how's the new digs?" Ed greets Wordy about an hour later as he and Spike enter the North Bay Detachment.

"Actually…better than expected," Wordy replies with a small shrug. "Shelly and the girls are settling in and now I don't have to worry about them so…how was the date last night?"

"It wasn't a date," Spike interjects with a small snicker as he walks past with two coffee's; Ed shaking his head.

"We had dinner and just…talked it was fine. But after that, Spike and I saw a guy standing across the street from our hotel holding up a picture of a headless body. We chased him down an alley but he disappeared. This case…it just gets stranger and stranger."

"Damn," Wordy curses as they look up to see Greg walking toward them, talking on his cell phone with a perplexed expression.

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" Ed asks Greg who gestures for them to follow him into the team meeting room.

"Okay team…we have a busy day ahead of us," Greg starts as each of them take their seats; Ed looking at Donna's empty chair and feeling an uneasiness starting to develop in the pit of his stomach. "Last night we had this left at our doorstep," Greg places the newspaper clipping on the table for all of them to see.

"What the…" Ed starts as he reads the headline and then looks up at Greg whose brow furrows.

"I want to get Sonia in here and see what she knows about this case and what her reason was for sending this. We all know reporters like to take things out of context which is why neither myself nor Marina called her on this last night. Jules, I want you to take two uni's and bring her back here for a chat. Spike is going to work on the rest of the security footage from the warehouse and from your area last night. We found Graham Heddy's half-brother, Adam Rogers and someone who worked with Cecil Adams; both need to be talked to see if we can find a common enemy."

"And the warehouse shooting?" Ed asks as the team stands up and slowly starts to disperse. "Have you heard from Donna this morning?"

"Yeah she said she had something personal to do and would be in as soon as she can."

"Course…okay…great," Ed gently stammers, offering Greg a tight lipped smile. _She doesn't owe you anything…you know that_ , his mind quickly reminds him.

"But after we finish up with the warehouse employees, if she's not here I'm sure a personal visit wouldn't hurt. I know this case is bringing back a lot of tough memories," Greg suggests as Ed looks at him in surprise. "A team checks on its own," he quickly qualifies as Ed offers him a small smirk. "Wordy has a delightful family."

"He's happy about the accommodations," Ed tells Greg in truth. "How's Marina with the pace of this investigation."

"She's just happy that we're all getting along and making some progress. But…she wants it closed as soon as possible," he ends with a small chuckle. "Come on…let's get going."

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later, Ed returns to Greg, who's on the phone with Jules; their investigation at the warehouse almost wrapped up – all employees accounted for and Spike texting them that he might have an ID for the shooter and the man in the alley – the profile being almost identical.

"If he finds the shooter, we might have caught a big break," Greg replies as Jules comes back online.

Ed pulls away and then looks at his phone…his last message from Donna the night before and his mind anxious to know if she's okay and what she's attending to. _I can text her….she said see you tomorrow…I can pretend I didn't talk to Greg…ah that's lame…I'll just…_

"What?" Greg as he looks at Ed in a slight panic. "Okay…get the area marked off; Ed and I are on our way over."

"What's going on? Did Jules find Sonia Baker?"

"She found her body. Everything else I son hold right now. I'm calling in everyone."

"What?" Ed asks as they hurry toward the exit of the warehouse and into the waiting SUV. "Did you talk to her last night?"

"No. The bell rang and when I opened the door no one was there. It could have been her leaving this as a warning, the killer or…someone else. I hate to push your man Spike to the limits but…"

"I'll call him. Might want to see about getting that envelop dusted for prints."

"Good plan," Greg agrees. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the killer has come back at this time since the first beheading was around Halloween. Close to a dozen grisly deaths over the course of a year, ending with the death of Constable Kedrick. And now…a year later…he's back. But….why?"

"Arrogant."

"What?" Greg looks over at Ed's one word musing.

"Sorry…asked why…has to be arrogance. He picks a small…smaller city, restarts but is bolder and a lot more…"

"Arrogant," Greg interjects as Ed looks over with a small smirk. "Makes sense. This guy probably felt empowered after Kedrick's death but at the same time was smart and disappeared. He's had time to plan and now he's back thinking he's covered all his bases."

"But arrogance can also make him think he's a bit too confident and that can also be to our benefit."

"Right…he can make mistakes and that's good for us," Greg confirms as he notices Ed looking down at his phone. "Text her. Might put your mind at ease."

"She doesn't owe me anything…it was just…two people talking work after a stressful day."

"That's how it starts."

"Was that how it was for you and Marina?"

"For the most part. Donna is a part of this team and maybe having second thoughts. You don't have to pry…just be a friend."

 _A friend…I can be a friend…_ Ed takes a deep breath and then starts to type.

 _'Don't want to pry but hope today is going okay for you. Making some progress on the case – I think.'_

He puts his phone away, not expecting an answer right away but almost disappointed when he doesn't get one back by the time they reach the reporters home.

"Much like the other scenes…just the body…with no head," Jules greets them with a perplexed expression. "The cuts on the um…on the neck look the same," Jules explains as Greg looks at her in concern. "And…I found this," she tells them as her gloved hand holds up a little baggie with something very familiar in it.

"The black die…" Ed nearly whispers as he reaches for the top and then looks at it with a heavy frown. "With a one white dot painted on it."

"Same as the others. The killer's sending a taunting message," Jules adds as they all turn and look at the reporters home; the North Bay coroner entering the home to officially pronounce time of death.

"So if this guy keeps true to form, we'll get the head a week later just like all the others," Greg mentions as Ed looks at him with a furrowed brow. "All the heads were found a week later….or thereabouts," Greg muses, almost to himself.

"All except Bill Kedrick," Ed adds as Greg's lips purse but he nods in agreement. Just then Sam and Wordy pull up and Greg tells the team to carefully search Sonia's home now that the coroner and his team are done and the body just exits. "We need anything electronic and see if you can find something…anything that can connect her to this or any of our victims. If she's a vegan or buys that nasty vegan stuff she could be just another random victim, otherwise she might have been getting close and he decided to take her out before she could expose him."

"Copy that. Let's move out," Ed tells the team as they all disperse, Greg still marveling at Ed's natural ability to step into a leadership role and how all of them so easily respect his command and follow his orders.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Spike," Ed replies as he looks at Wordy and Greg, nearing them with a small frown; Sam and Jules approaching. "Spike found who he thinks is the guy who shot up the warehouse and taunted us last night outside the hotel. Ryan Decker."

"Ed I want you, Sam and Wordy to go and bring this guy in. Go carefully. If it's our killer, he could be ready for anything and I don't want anyone on my team to be next on the body count. We'll finish up here and then join you back at the Detachment."

"Copy," Ed nods as he looks at Sam and Wordy; who both turn and follow him without question.

Jules watches them go and then turns back to see Greg watching her in wonder. "I just hope they're careful."

"They will be. How do you and Sam like working with this Toronto team?"

"It's worked out better than expected," Jules notes in truth. "No attitudes or politics…just down to business. Gotta respect that. I know what you think."

"You do?" Greg looks at her in amusement.

"That you could use a few more seasoned officers to head up a few more task forces the mayor has been asking for funding for. You're not the only one with a vested interest in local politics," she tosses back with a grin.

Greg says nothing as he knows her to be right; Jules giving him a knowing smile before she goes back about her task. Greg walks over to the reporter's desk and holds up a small picture frame, his eyes noticing something hiding behind the main picture. He fiddles with the hinge on the back before he manages to pull it away and then looks at the picture and slightly hisses.

"What is it?" Jules asks as she nears him.

"Anyone look familiar?"

"Where'd you find this?"

"Behind the main picture here," Greg replies as he looks back at the picture of the reporter and the older woman, who would later be identified as her mother and then at Jules with a small frown.

"So the same man that Spike has ID'd for us is the same in the picture with her. If he's our killer…"

"Then we found our first personal kill," Greg interjects firmly. "Keep working." Greg bags the picture as evidence and then continues to search the desk, his mind racing as to what kind of explanation the Ryan Decker would come up with.

XXXXXXXX

Ed, Wordy and Sam pull up to the small apartment building that Spike said Ryan Decker, their possible killer, was living. Bowing to local authority, Ed lets Sam direct the uni's and uses the few minutes to pull his phone and check for messages.

"Donna?"

"No uh…no she hasn't replied."

"Maybe she wants out. This case is pretty personal for her," Wordy reminds him as Ed's lips purse and he's forced to agree. "Come on."

Ed shoves his phone into his pocket, telling himself that as soon as this call was over, he'd just take a drive out to her place to see if she was okay. _Maybe it was me…I asked her to help and then I asked some personal questions…maybe it was me…maybe she backed off because of me._

"Ryan Decker!" Sam's balled fist pounds on the closed door in the quiet apartment building. "NB Police! Open up!"

Silence.

Ed looks at the building superintendent and after one more unanswered call directs him to open the door. The door is opened and the older man instantly steps back, two uniformed officers waiting outside to cover off the main door in case there was someone in there who wanted to escape.

But that wasn't about to be.

As soon as they enter, the three of them each take a room, hoping to find something that might tie them to the grisly killing's.

"Ah man…" Sam groans as Ed and Wordy rush toward him in the kitchen. They look at the open top of the fridge – the freezer section and both of them wince at seeing the head of the reporter wrapped in plastic. "At least we know this guy is involved."

"But it could be planted here to make him look like the killer. Keep looking, we need to find Ryan Decker. Check the rest of the rooms."

Ed looks at the fridge, taking a picture and then sending it to Greg and Spike.

"Ed! Sam!" Wordy calls out.

The two of them rush toward the small adjoining room where Wordy is; looking up with a grim expression as he stands above the body of Ryan Decker.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as he looks at the body. "Dead man," Ed whispers fatefully.

"Self-inflicted gunshot to the head," Sam notes as he calls Greg.

"So…maybe the killer wanted to go out with a bang?" Wordy inquires.

"Literally," Ed huffs as they both look back down. "Maybe the case ends with him."

"That'd be a relief for everyone involved," Wordy states the obvious.

"But…we still need to prove it," Ed reminds them in haste. "Finish up here."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to stop by Donna's and see if she's okay…give her an update. Tell her we might have caught the killer," Ed tells Wordy while Sam talks to Jules on the phone. "Last night…we talked about a few personal things like Sophie's death and Bill's death and maybe…maybe it was too personal. I gotta apologize."

"Ed…"

"I was the one that asked her to come help. If it was because of me or something I said that she's backed off…that's not fair to the team and I gotta make this right," Ed explains with a heavy sigh. "She's already been through enough."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'll be okay. I'll see you all back at the Detachment."

"Okay."

Wordy watches Ed take his leave and feels his inner anxiety starting to rise. _I hope he knows what he's doing._

XXXXXXXX

Ed reaches Donna's place and is suddenly struck with how deserted it looks. "Did she…leave?"

He gets out of the SUV and stops to listen for Duke; the large dog he and Greg could hear from the outside when they had visited a few days ago. "Donna?" Ed calls out as he nears her closed gate. He looks around, his agitation starting to build. "Donna?" Ed tries once more as he knocks on the door, walking toward the window and peering inside.

"Too quiet," Ed muses as he pauses; his head snapping back to the right as he thinks he's heard something. "Donna?" He calls out again as he pulls away from the front of the quiet home and then heads down the wraparound deck to the side. Ed's worried sapphire gaze turns toward the fog mottled woods before him; his mind cursing the dreary feel of the day as it was just playing with his paranoia.

"Donna!" He tries once more.

Ed hears a snap coming from the darkened forest behind him. On instinct his right hand goes for his gun holster, his mind racing to find the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" He calls out angrily.

However, before he can even utter another word, a sickening sound shatters the growing silence – instantly altering the mood of the moment.

 ***bang***

Ed's lips grunt. His right hand fires back. He stands poised for a few seconds until a heavy gasp escapes his lips and a frown buries into his brow. His left hand goes to his side. He looks down at the fresh crimson now decorating his pale skin.

"Oh damn…" he curses before he falters to his knees. "Who's there!"

 _I am!_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Yup started with the resolution to one big cliffy and yup leaving you with another the plot thickens eh? Hmm just when our team thought they had their first real break. Who's really shooting at Ed? Where's Donna and have they really caught the killer? Would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Slow Burn

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 7 –** **Slow Burn**

 **A/N:** a special thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story so far! Your support means so much on this little AU adventure. I hope you like this update just as much.

* * *

 ***bang***

Another shot rings out and Ed instinctively ducks behind the nearest tree, his gun raised and ready, his wounded side throbbing but his brain anxious to know where Donna is.

 ***bang***

A last shot rings out, this time in the direction of the person shooting at him, followed by some shouting and a dog barking and Ed instantly knows where Donna and Duke are.

"Ed!"

He leans against the tree and closes his eyes for a few seconds, poking his head back out just in time to see her emerge from the woods with a large hunting rifle in one hand and Duke's leash in the other.

"Donna…" he utters in relief as she approaches.

"Ed!"

"Where's the shooter?"

"Gone," her voice replies with a heavy groan. "What ar…oh my God…are you hit? Ed, you're bleeding!"

"Just…a graze," Ed huffs as Duke wants to jump up and inspect the next intruder on their property. "Are you okay? Who…was that?"

"I don't know…just heard some cursing before tires racing away. Ed, what's going on? Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"Came by to…"

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"Got a first aid kit inside?"

"Ed…" she starts with a small groan as he shakes his head.

"We have to go…after the shooter."

"I already called it in but all I could give them is the direction I think I heard the car race off in," Donna explains as she helps Ed slowly limp back to her home; leaving Duke outside while the two of them head inside, much to Donna's chagrin. "I still think you should go to the ER."

"Just patch it up…we'll go see what…maybe the shooter left something behind that we can use," Ed explains with a small wince as they pull apart and then stand with about five feet of space between them. "We might have caught a break…caught the headless horseman…the killer."

"What?" Donna asks weakly.

"Where were you today?" Ed asks softly; her expression instantly changing. "Sorry…I thought you didn't come in today because of…last night."

"What? No…why…really?"

"We talked about some personal stuff last night so I thought…maybe it was too much. Maybe I pushed you too hard."

"All of this is opening up old emotions and feelings but no…it wasn't that. I uh…" she stammers as he leans in a bit closer. "I was at the doctor…yearly physical," she confesses with a small smile; Ed's expression turning almost to embarrassment.

"Oh I uh…sorry," he replies with a small head shake.

"Come on before you give Duke something else to want to tear apart," she lightly smirks as he slowly follows after her toward the bathroom. "Let's see what happened here," Donna states as she gestures for him to take off his jacket and lift his shirt. But when she turns around, her cheeks slightly enflame as he stands before her, almost half naked. "So you caught the killer? How? Where? Who? Wait…we know it's…"

"We don't know for sure yet. Ryan Decker. Does that name sound familiar?"

"No…should it?" Donna inquires; offering a soft apology when his face winces from the cool disinfectant that starts to dance with the chewed up skin. "Sorry. Who is he?"

"He was the supposed disgruntled employee who shot up the place after we left and the same guy who Spike and I chased last night after we got back from dinner."

"What? Ed…I guess I missed a lot today. And what about the reporter?" Donna asks in wonder.

"Sonia Barker, left a clipping of one of her articles on the Headless Horseman killer just before…Bill's death; a year ago."

"What?"

"Greg sent Jules to talk to Sonia to see what that was all about and…she was dead. Her head was missing but when we went to talk to Ryan Decker…we found her head in his freezer and him dead from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. We're going through his apartment right now…as you know these guys like to keep trophies of their kills…bragging rights."

"Ed…"

"We're also looking for any connection to Rick Lieber. Maybe Rick was an alias for Ryan or…Ryan was a copycat…oh that stings."

"You need stiches," Donna tells Ed in truth as her fingers slightly shake, cleaning the area a bit better before applying a thick bandage over it. She pulls back, her fingers resting on the edge of his black tee and lingering for a few seconds before pulling them down. "I…we should look outside. Are you okay?" She asks in concern, her fingers dropping to his skin and resting on the bare part just below the bandage, almost resting on his hip.

His hands reach out, pausing mid-air for a few seconds before they continue on, resting on her forearms and pulling her close. Without saying another word and without thinking about the ensuing consequences, his lips crushing hers for a few searing seconds before pulling back.

"Sorry," he whispers as her hand reaches up and rests on his slightly stubbled cheek.

"Don't be," she whispers in return as her lips push down on his before pulling back with a slight head shake. "Sorry too."

Ed pulls his black tee all the way down and then steps back, offering her a thank you before he makes a quick exit into the hallway; Donna holding back a few seconds while her brain orders her heart rate to come down to a normal level.

 _What have I done!_ Both of them race to process during the few seconds before they are reunited. A few seconds later, both phones ring – Spike calling Donna and Wordy calling Ed.

"Thanks Spike…keep at it."

"Yeah Wordy…I'm fine. We're gonna check to see if the shooter left anything behind and…"

"We'll…"

"We'll be there," Ed concludes as he hangs up. "Did Spike find anything?"

"Still looking. The first cameras that would record any kind of highway footage are ten minutes away…anyone who knows anything about this area would know that," she explains with a heavy sigh as they head for the front door. "If Ryan was it then…"

"Yeah who's the guy shooting?" Ed interjects with a heavy sigh as he pauses in the doorway and looks at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one that was shot. I feel responsible. Come on…we'll check it out and then I'm driving you to the ER for some proper treatment."

"I shouldn't have pried about earlier," Ed confesses as he waits for Donna to put Duke inside the House and then rejoin him; their next stop the top of the hill where he was shot from.

"If I really didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have," she replies with a small smile as they slowly head up the hill. They reach the spot but as suspected, aside from a few trampled leaves, the shooter left nothing identifiable behind. "Hopefully Spike can find something," Donna comments as she looks over at Ed who tries to bite back a wince. "Come on…we're going to the ER."

"Donna…"

"You're gonna argue?" She tosses back with arched brows; Ed resigning but knowing that he has to get it properly treated. As they walk back to the truck they talk about reasons why the shooter was there and their possible motive. Were they waiting for Donna? Or had they followed Ed? Was it the killer? Or just another copycat at his disposal?

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Wordy asks Ed as soon as they enter the detachment; Donna going in search of Greg.

"Yeah just a scratch."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Ed replies with a heavy frown. "Were they waiting for her? Following me? We discussed it all but…I somehow get this odd feeling if that guy or whoever wanted me dead…I'd be dead."

"Jealous boyfriend?" Wordy guesses.

"We put that on the table also. She said no but…but anything's possible. Did Spike find anything?"

"Still working on the shooter but we did find something else you won't like," Wordy starts as Sam walks up to them. "Ryan Decker isn't the killer. The coroner and the forensic team both corroborated the fact that it wasn't self-inflicted. It was murder."

"Great," Ed groans as Sam gives him a wry expression.

"You okay?" Sam inquires as Ed nods.

"Yeah…just a graze. So then…the killer is still at large. Damn bastard…he either has a death wish or is just that arrogant."

"Or getting desperate," Sam ponders as Wordy looks at him in wonder as Greg and Donna join them. "Maybe he was shooting at you for getting to close to the case?"

"Lots of action as of late. You okay?" Greg asks Ed in concern.

"Yeah just a graze," he repeats, briefly looking at Donna who nods and then back at Greg. "So…was anything found?"

"Nothing yet. Forensic team is still there. So far all the prints and DNA match either Ryan Decker or Sonia Barker. Nothing to tie our elusive headless horseman to these deaths."

"But it was murder?"

"Coroner confirmed that the bullets trajectory couldn't have come from Ryan's right hand," Spike joins them, Jules in tow.

"You sure?" Wordy pushes.

"Ryan Decker was left handed," he states confidently. "The coroner informed us that Ryan Decker's first finger has been nearly sawed off due to a work accident about ten years ago and had to have a small rod surgically implanted. The finger couldn't bend. So if he did shoot himself," Spike pulls out a gun that isn't loaded and holds it up for them to see, the third finger trying to pull the trigger. "It just won't work."

"Our killer didn't do all his homework," Jules adds. "The gun he used in the warehouse shooting…" she pauses as she produces a picture for them all to see.

"Pump action shotgun," Ed muses as he looks up at Jules who nods.

"He used his whole left hand. If the killer just went by that…there's no way they would have guessed Ryan Decker couldn't shoot a handgun, much less kill himself with his right hand," she explains.

"And the killer knew enough though to try to make it look like a right handed shooting so some care was put into this…although a bit rushed," Wordy chimes in. "So…where does this leave us?"

"When it comes to looking for our killer a bit back at square one," Greg huffs. "I still want someone to go and talk to Adam Rogers, Graham Heddy's brother in the nursing home. Maybe Graham confided in him…something a feeling of paranoia, being watched…whatever. Jules I want you and Donna to go," Greg directs. "Might be less intimidated by two pretty faces than by a bunch of big burly men."

"I think that's sexist," Sam retorts in sarcasm as the others laugh.

"Life's too short to stand on protocol all the time Sam," Greg looks at Sam with a small smile. "At least that's what Marina tells me."

"Yeah…you're kinda burly," Jules tosses back in sarcasm.

"Okay so, the rest of us are going to help the forensic team. Ryan Decker's apartment is the freshest crime scene. Spike is going to continue to work on the traffic footage from around Donna's area. Team…I know you know there is urgency here. This guy…he's getting brazen. The shooting today proved that. Let's not give him time enough for another body," Greg concludes.

Greg disperses the team and Ed walks up to Wordy just as he finishes a call with Shelly.

"What's going on?" Ed inquires. "Shelly and the girls okay?"

Wordy looks at him with a heavy frown and Ed's anxiety starts to heighten. "Almost to okay…she's looking at a House for sale," Wordy huffs as Ed's expression softens. "I blame this on you."

"Hey…what'd I do?" Ed counters as Spike joins them.

"You didn't see anything at all?"

"Nothing," Ed answers as he looks at Spike in wonder. "What?"

"Did Donna see him?"

"No…why?"

"Did you…hear anything?" Spike continues.

"No."

"Spike what are you getting at?" Wordy inquires.

Spike looks at Wordy and then back at Ed who glares at his computer technician impatiently. "Things started to heat up when you asked her to…join us right?"

"What?" Ed's voice rises and then quickly falls; Greg looking up from the distance to observe. "Spike, are you saying that…" Ed's voice drops back down to a hushed tone. "Donna is somehow involved in all this?"

"I'm just covering all bases…like you taught us," Spike answers somewhat innocently.

"There is no way this is…Donna is not the…" his voice trails off as he looks at Wordy in wonder. "Oh you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe," Wordy replies with a shrug.

"Only Donna found Bill's body right? The head was never found and there was a window of…"

"That's enough!" Ed's voice retorts sharply as Greg nears.

"Everything okay here?" Greg asks somewhat innocently as Ed curses in an undertone. "Ed…what's going on?"

"Ask Spike…he's the master conspiracy theorist!" Ed growls before he turns and stomps off; Greg looking at Wordy and Spike in wonder.

"It's just a…" Spike's voice trails off as he feels some feelings of guilt starting to form. "Maybe I was wrong."

"Spike asked Ed to ponder the fact that maybe…Donna is somehow involved."

Greg looks Spike who merely shrugs and then starts to pull away. "Spike…everyone is entitled to their say. Tell me why you think that?"

While Greg talks to Spike, Wordy goes in search of Ed, finding him outside on the on the small balcony overlooking the main street, leaning over the thick cement barricade.

"He's just doing his job," Wordy comments softly as Ed looks at him with a sour expression.

"I'm not mad at Spike…I'm just…it's nothing okay," Ed stammers as he straightens up and tries to move past Wordy. "Wordy…move."

"I've known you since we were kids Edward Tucker Lane," Wordy slightly smirks. "You're blaming yourself for this because you have feelings for Donna."

"I do…I do so what," he grumbles as he turns back; another curse emitted in an undertone. "She…she was horrified after it happened and…"

"You know the facts Ed. Be fair here…Spike is just reminding us of the facts. Bill and Donna were the only two in pursuit. She found the body and it was about fifteen minutes until backup arrived. His head…it was never found."

"So you're saying she hid the head and then went back for it? Telling the police the killer went in whatever direction she told them and…no…no way!" Ed snaps as he shakes his head, pacing a few feet from his best friend.

"I'm saying nothing…just reminding you of the facts."

"I know the facts!" Ed hisses as he glares at Wordy.

"Hey, you're the one always telling me to tell you when you're getting in to deep or too close and maybe…maybe this time you are."

"She's not the killer! And she's not involved in this…in any way!" Ed replies with an angry hiss. But before Wordy can say something else, Ed turns on his heel and heads back down toward the waiting SUV.

"Ed…damn it Ed…wait!" Wordy calls out as he hurries after his best friend.

But Ed is too fast and the SUV speeds away just as Wordy reaches the sidewalk. Wordy turns back with a mutter under his breath and looks up to see Spike watching in wonder.

"Did I…"

"You did nothing wrong. It touched a nerve and…" Wordy starts as he nears Spike. "He's pissed off because what you told him made sense. I don't want to believe it but…"

"Donna?" Spike dares to question.

"I don't know…let's hope that the forensic team can find something…something that will point us in the direction of someone else…anyone else," Wordy huffs.

"And Rick Lieber?" Spike questions as they both head back into the detachment building.

"We have no way of even knowing if this guy is real…the killer or someone was heard saying that name…there was never anything confirmed," Wordy groans as he looks at Spike in concern. "Ed just needs to burn off a bit of steam and he'll be back. We have too much invested in this case now to just walk away. He'll be back."

"Okay," Spike mentions softly as he watches Wordy walk away. He hears a slight shuffle behind him and turns to see Winnie walking up to him; her expression one of wonder.

"Everything okay?" She wonders.

"Yeah…no…" Spike replies with a tight lipped smile. "Hey…can you help me with something?"

"Course," Winnie answers as Spike pulls out a map. "What do you need?"

XXXXXXXX

"No…no no…NO!" Ed's lips growl as his open palm slams the steering wheel. "She's not…Donna is not…this is ridiculous…why am I even…" his words die out as he looks at the area before him – her front yard.

As much as he wants to tell himself that this isn't right…that Donna isn't the killer…that….he knows a few things don't add up from what she told him…details that she would have known and left out and…and what the facts of the case were recorded as.

"This is…so wrong…" he huffs as he gets out of the SUV and heads for the area he had been fired upon. The shell casing wasn't found but maybe the bullet itself could be salvaged and compared…or searched and he could put an end to this madness.

He finds the tree and sure enough one bullet is still embedded in the splintered bark. He puts on his gloves and very carefully pries the wood away from around the bullet; careful to extract it without further damage.

"They'll prove it's not hers…this will…" he sighs as he shoves it into his front jacket pocket, the one with the least amount of contaminants. He looks around for the other bullet but knows that time isn't on his side; the fog and darkness were starting to descend faster than desired.

He heads in the direction of where he thinks the shooter might have been; his eyes frantically searching the area, looking for something…anything that would help put his mind at ease that a man was shooting at him. He finds nothing. No depression in the ground…no footprints…nothing left behind except a set of female footprints with a paw prints right beside them.

"This…this can't be," Ed's voice states in a tormented whisper. "This…CAN'T BE!" He shouts into the gathering fog. _Darkness is coming…get to the lab…NOW!_

So with the lone bullet tucked in his pocket, Ed speeds away, heading for the forensic lab with a mind racing with agitation. He tries to tell himself that of course she'd be emotionally distraught and might miss a few key details or just not bring them up…telling herself possibly that they were in the case notes available for all to see and discuss.

 _Then why are you suddenly filled with doubt? Where was she really today? Disposing of a head?_

"STOP IT!" He shouts at himself as he nears the small but efficient forensic lab. "It's not her…it's not her," he chants softly, sitting for a few seconds to allow his heart rate to settle and breathing to even out before he gets out and hurries into the building.

"Jimmy…I need this processed stat. I just need to know what kind of bullet it is and if there are any registered owners."

The young lab tech looks up at the tense expression and knows this is a rush priority; taking the evidence and hurrying away, Ed telling him he'll wait. He sends Wordy a text so that his best friend doesn't worry; his mind knowing that Wordy will show up sooner rather than later.

And that's exactly what happens.

"Ed…"

"No…I have to know for sure," Ed stops Wordy as soon as Wordy enters the forensic lab. "I have to know."

Wordy looks at Ed's almost pained expression and slightly shakes his head. "Sorry man…I really am. I don't want this tension."

"I don't blame Spike…I blame me," Ed huffs as he rubs his face and slowly walks over to the bench and slumps down. "I told myself…don't get close to anyone…I don't…" he stammers as he shakes his head. "I didn't want this."

"None of us did but I don't think the killer…whoever it might be expected outside help. Greg asked for help but maybe the killer thought it would just be some local guys…not a team from TO…where Bill Kedrick was killed. Maybe…I don't know okay? I'm guessing also."

"Right…" Ed sighs as he closes his eyes briefly.

"Ed…"

"Did you tell Greg?"

"Just that you were going to take the bullet that fired upon you to the lab to get tested. He didn't press further about Donna," Wordy tells Ed in truth. "What else can he say right now?"

They talk for about ten more minutes until the lab tech approaches with a printout.

"Did you find a match?" Ed asks in haste as he quickly stands up.

"I did but…but why did you want this?" Jimmy questions as Ed snatches the report from his grasp.

"Sorry," Ed mutters as his eyes quickly scan the page. "So…the bullet you found is the same as one registered to…" his voice instantly dies out as he looks up in dread.

"Who is it?" Wordy dares to question.

"Donna Sabine," Jimmy replies with a casual shrug as both Ed and Wordy look at him and then at each other. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah kid…you did," Ed curses under his breath. "Damn it!"

"Ed…Ed wait!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….*runs and hides* eeks! So…would love your thoughts on this update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Corpse Bride

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 8 – Corpse Bride**

* * *

"Ed!"

"Not now Wordy!"

"You can't…hey wait!" Wordy tries to stop Ed by pulling him back by his forearm. Ed jerks his arm free and continues on toward the SUV, his mind racing. Wordy tries once more to stop Ed but Ed surprises him by turning on his heel and gives his friend a good shove backward. But Wordy holds his ground and pushes Ed back.

"Really Wordy?" Ed hisses as he glares at his best friend.

"You can't do this!"

"She's the damn killer!" Ed shouts back as the two of them stand in a heated showdown, glaring at each other in heated emotion a few feet from the entrance to the North Bay Forensic lab.

"She has the same gun. It's not an uncommon weapon but those results don't prove she's….damn it Ed, listen to yourself."

Ed shakes his head and grits his teeth as he turns away and mutters under his breath.

"I know you're feeling betrayed."

"Shut up!" Ed snaps. The outburst takes them both by surprise and before more heated words are offered, Ed pushes past Wordy, slams through the doors and disappears from view. A few moments later, Wordy emerges outside, Ed looking up with a strained expression. "Didn't mean to yell."

"Yes you did," Wordy retorts pointedly but in a softer tone. "I know you Ed…I have since we were kids. I get it…I know you don't want to hear it but…"

"I don't!"

"But I'm gonna tell you anyways!" Wordy argues in return as he holds his ground. "I get you're pissed! But you're pissed at yourself the most."

"I just…can't believe this," Ed huffs as he pulls back, exhales heavily and rubs his face. "She has the same type of gun…as the shooter but it doesn't mean she's the killer…I…I know that," Ed's angry voice hisses as he looks at Wordy with a tormented gaze. "I am pissed at myself. I told myself I wouldn't get involved but…"

"But you also said you always wanted someone in the business…who got your job," Wordy replies in a quieter tone. "Ed…"

"Why would she shoot at me…shoot me and then offer to help? Some sick game?" Ed asks incredulously as Wordy shakes his head.

"I don't know…it's…"

"A coincidence?" Ed snaps before he recants. "Sorry…Wordy…I'm jumping to conclusions and…I'm always the one telling us not to jump to conclusions."

"I'd be just as stressed as you. This case…it's got everyone on edge…a cop's been killed and now…"

"His partner is a suspect?" Wordy interjects as Ed nods and offers a miserable glance. "But it's only speculation because we don't have all the facts…maybe someone has the same gun, maybe…"

"I know…I know," Ed groans as he looks at his phone. "It's…Spike," Ed replies as he looks up at Wordy with a tormented glance. "It….can't be her."

"I don't want it to be her either but…but you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that it could be."

"What motive?" Ed ponders audibly as Wordy shrugs.

"I don't know. If it was her then why come out of hiding after all these years?" Wordy ponders somewhat rhetorically. "Why agree to your request? Just to keep tabs….figures maybe these out of towners will ruin her game? Ed I don't know. I don't…sorry man…I just don't know what to say."

"If I ask her about the bullet do we tip our hand?"

"We might," Wordy replies as they both slowly head for the SUV; Wordy taking the keys from Ed and getting into the driver's seat, Ed into the passenger seat. "But…I know you and I know you'll ask her about it."

"I have to," Ed answers as he stares absently out the window. "Wordy…"

"You have to," Wordy agrees as they near the North Bay Detachment. "But…"

"But what?" Ed asks in haste.

"But can you be objective?" Wordy asks softly as the SUV comes to a stop.

"I just want this damn case solved so we can go home."

With that Ed gets out of the SUV, slams the door shut and heads toward the front entrance of the Detachment. Wordy watches him go and then leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a few seconds before he pushes himself out of the SUV and follows his partner inside.

But Wordy isn't the only one to notice Ed's changed demeanor, Greg also notices as soon as Ed enters, snapping at one of his staff before recanting – sort of.

"Ed…Spike said you went to check some forensic evidence," Greg comments as he nears. "Find anything interesting?"

"Course you already know the answer to this," Ed retorts somewhat sourly as Greg looks at him in wonder.

"What's going on?" Greg asks in concern as he gently directs Ed toward a small, private conference room.

Ed's arms folds across his chest as he turns his back to Greg and then lets his shoulders sag.

"Is it Donna?"

Ed's head snaps back so fast Greg can't help but smirk. "The bullet that shot at me…she has the same type of weapon."

"And you think…"

"I don't know what to think but right now I know one thing for sure," Ed admits as he looks at Greg with a weak glance. "We need to find Rick Lieber."

XXXXXXXX

"We really do appreciate it Mr. Rogers," Jules tells the older man with a friendly smile.

"Call me Adam," he tells them as he shakes both of their hands; Donna and Jules taking their leave a few moments later. "I hope you girls will come back soon."

"We'll try," Donna replies as she shakes his hand and then the two of them take their leave.

"These places always depress me," Jules confesses as her and Donna head for the entrance.

"I know…I think I'd just wanna go into the forest or something…growing old and alone…forgotten in one of these places doesn't seem like my kinda future."

"Yeah…I hear ya on that," Jules agrees in an undertone. "I'm glad you came back to help us."

"Has been tough," Donna admits with a small sigh as she looks at Jules with a frown. "But it feels good to be back in the game."

"So…what do you think of Ed Lane?" Jules inquires.

As much as Donna tries to downplay her smile, telling herself that Ed will be gone sooner rather than later and there is no point in getting too emotionally attached only to suffer heartache.

"I think we all noticed the sparks."

"It was kind of obvious."

"Was?" Jules presses.

"He doesn't belong out here," Donna replies with a heavy sigh as Jules brow's arch in wonder. "He has another life waiting for him to return to and he will…I think he's a great cop but I have to leave it there. You and Sam have a great bond."

"He's…he's my everything," Jules admits with a loving smile. "After I lost the baby…I blamed myself and Sam…he made me believe that it was just something that happens and it wasn't my fault."

"I'm really sorry," Donna offers in remorse. "So…are you…trying again?"

"Not that we'll tell Greg yet," she tosses back with a grin.

"Got it."

They reach the detachment and head inside; Donna noticing Ed's tense expression as she enters that it's actually a bit icier than normal and her heart starts to beat a bit faster.

"Welcome back…what'd you find?" Greg asks as he nears.

"So Adam Rogers talked a bit about his half-brother Graham," Jules starts as Ed looks at Jules, his eyes darting back to Donna and then to Jules as he tries to force himself to pay attention to her verbal report. "Graham Heddy was the one that purchased the Seitan for his brother Adam who needed it due to dietary restrictions and the fact his wife had died a few years ago."

"Kept calling her the corpse bride because she had such bad dementia toward the end she actually got into her wedding dress and…died," Donna adds with a somber expression. "Graham visited him once a week for the last number of years since he ended up in the home after falling and breaking his hip."

"He had regular visits from his brother, nursing staff and once a month a man comes in to replace the plant in his room."

"The…plant?" Greg looks from Donna to Jules in wonder as Jules nods in agreement. "Did this man have a name?"

"Didn't say…only says he comes in, puts a new plant on the window sill, says hello, have a good day and then leaves," Jules adds.

"Do we know what day?" Ed interjects in haste.

"Third Thursday of every month," Donna answers him with a strained glance.

"That's this week."

"I'll get Spike to check their security footage. Maybe we can find him and get a name from the company and then start to see who this guy is and maybe…"

"We'll find our killer and put this all to rest," Donna interjects in haste; Ed's brow furrowing heavily as his mind races in conflict, both Wordy and Greg watching in interest and wonder.

"I'm on it!" Spike states in haste as he hurries back to the electronics area.

"Good work," Greg tells them in truth as Sam approaches with a few more forensic findings. "And while we're at it, we're going to check this plant company or whatever it is against all the names of our victims and see if any of them have ever had any dealings with this company or this nameless worker. We might have found another thing all our victims have in common."

"How's your side?" Donna asks Ed in quiet wonder as she nears him; her anxiety starting to build as she notices his posture stiffen when she nears. "Ed?"

"It's fine…it's uh…sore but fine. I hope the plant guy is our killer. Who else in town has the same gun as you?" Ed blurts out in haste; once again both Wordy and Greg looking up in wonder, Donna in surprise.

"What? I u…" she starts and then stops, her brain finally putting a few things together. "You checked the bullets that shot at you…and…it matched mine?"

"It did," Ed replies with a heavy sigh as his expression somewhat softens; his jaw, however, remaining locked. "Where was your gun? It was with you right?"

"Wait. You thought I shot at you?" She asks with a soft hiss.

"Donna…"

"So you thought I shot at you and then came to help you? Guess that could make sense since Spike won't find any camera footage to corroborate my counterclaim that someone else was shooting at you and that I shot at them, scaring them away."

"Donna…" Ed tries again; his guilt starting to consume him and his mind waging a desperate battle with his heart.

"What else are you thinking I'm doing?"

"I…I didn't know what I was thinking. I took the bullet and it matched the type of weapon registered…to you."

"Were you going to ask me about it…if I hadn't asked you first?"

"Donna…"

"Or just let uncertainty fester between us until you left after a big final argument…telling yourself it just wasn't meant to be?" She retorts sourly.

For the first time since he started to hypothesize that there was a small chance that Donna was the killer they were looking for, making up the male serial killer story, his mind now takes a cue from his heart and allows guilt to build.

"I don't know what to think," Ed admits with a heavy sigh. "I…I didn't want to ask…I did but I didn't want to ask here."

"Right," Donna replies with a small huff as she turns to leave. She pauses and then turns back with a somewhat icy stare and Ed actually feels a small shiver starting to embrace him. "And for the record…if I wanted to hit you fatally. I would have."

Ed's jaw grits as he watches her walk away; Wordy walking toward him with pursed lips.

"That was…stupid. How the hell could I think…" Ed's voice starts in an angry hiss and then dies out as Greg approaches. "I was wrong…let's just put this behind us."

"Ed…"

"No Wordy…we need to finish this and head home," Ed tells him as he looks up at Greg. "This place…it has me conflicted. I don't belong here. What else did they find?"

"A hair that was caught in the closure of the freezer. DNA from an unknown male."

"Male?" Ed looks at Greg who nods.

"We have Ryan's DNA and they compared it to Ryan's and all the other victims. No match. This…this new strand could be our killer," Greg continues. "Once Spike gets the footage from the home and we get a good look at this plant guy perhaps we can see what he touches and get a DNA sample. I've sent Jules and Sam back to the nursing home to get that planter. If we come up empty, we'll set up a sting on Thursday to say we're looking for a person who's stealing personal items and we need a DNA sample to eliminate him."

"Hope it works," Ed tells Greg with a heavy sigh.

"Me to," Greg agrees as he turns to leave; pausing for a few seconds and then adding. "Hope things get patched up with Donna."

"Yeah…me too," Ed answers as he watches Greg walk away and then turns to face Wordy. "I…I don't know what to say. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and it wasn't fair to her."

"I don't have emotions tied into this," Wordy reminds him in truth.

"And I shouldn't either," Ed grumbles as looks at Donna who talks to Greg, looks at him and then disappears into the small task room. "I like her…I do but this isn't my world…she's right. After this is over…we go back home…back to our lives and it's pointless to get too attached out here."

"Part of you still suspects her," Wordy comments as Ed looks at him. "Or…maybe you just want to to keep yourself distant now because you think it'll hurt less."

"Never should have gotten as personal as I did. Wasn't fair to either of us," Ed agrees as he pulls away; turning back to Wordy to add. "Part of me still does."

Wordy watches him go and purses his lips as Greg approaches. "He's…so emotionally torn. Even with the male DNA…he's still so torn."

"Evil wears many masks…worst of all is the mask of virtue," Greg quips as Wordy looks at him in wonder. "This killer…at this point…could be anyone," Greg pauses as both watch Ed nearing the room Donna was working in. "Male…or female."

"Well, let's hope the sting for the guy this Thursday works," Wordy states under his breath.

"Let's hope. Otherwise…we might actually have to look in internally for the killer and that's a road I don't know if I even walk to walk down."

Wordy watches him leave and then fixes his gaze on the tense stance of his best friend as he prepares to enter the room Donna's in and feels his anxiety growing. "Me to…" he adds with a soft whisper. "Because if we do…Ed might not survive it."

* * *

 **A/N:** So lots of emotional conflict for both Ed and Donna, Ed especially for Ed. But do they have their first real lead on their killer? Will their sting on Thursday work? or is someone else really pulling all the strings from the inside? And how will it work out for Ed and Donna when the case is open? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. From Hell

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 9 – From Hell**

 **A/N:** I'm really sad and sorry to see so many leaving, very disheartening as we thought out little suspense adventure would have kept all my dear readers to the end. So I must apologize that you didn't want to continue. To those still with me I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

Ed's heart starts to race as he nears the room Donna is working in. _At least make a better apology. You'll leave her but at least don't leave with her thinking you think she's a grisly serial murderer!_

Donna looks up as Ed nears and feels her apprehension starting to gain a bit more momentum. At first nobody speaks…everyone outside trying to busy themselves with something other than the professional elephant in the room – the growing suspicion that one of their own might be somehow involved.

"Say something," Donna finally breaks into the building silence.

"I'm sorry," Ed states in truth.

"Are you?"

"Deserved that…accusing you of being a murderer," Ed stammers as he looks down at his feet and then back up with a heavy stare. "I just came here to…" he pauses as he looks at her expectant expression. But before his brain offers up new works, his lips draw into a tight smile and he turns to leave; his heart racing wildly. "I hope this Thursday's sting works out and then…we'll be out of your area for good."

"That's the break you want right?"

"Never meant for it to get this…complicated."

"Ah…and neither of us want complicated," Donna muses softly. "I get it. Guess we have more in common than we thought."

"Donna…"

"Hard to get past you thinking I wanted to kill you," she huffs as she looks at him with a heavy frown. "But…maybe this is for the better. When I found Bill's body…nothing was the same. Before he died I thought to myself…this is too complicated and then…when he was killed I never wanted to feel that again. Then I met you and…"

"Donna…" Ed tries once more.

"I went home right after that…cried, had a drink and told myself I'd never feel again. I hope Thursday goes well and we put this to rest and the two of us…all of us can go back about our routines."

This time Ed doesn't get even a second to interject a verbal rebuttal as Greg calls him out to look at some other evidence regarding Thursday's operation.

Donna watches him leave and then leans back in her chair, pushing the file folder a few feet away and then rubbing her face in frustration.

 _'Donna don't make…take some time…but don't quit.'_

 _'Sir…I see his face…Bill…I see him…everywhere.'_

 _'But…'_

 _'A few days ago…we fought and…and today he…was killed. I never…I'll never have closure. Especially not here.'_

 _'Sorry. Was it…case related?'_

 _'Somewhat but it was uh…personal. Since he's…dead I can…he wanted more for us and I said…it wouldn't work. Now I…I feel some regret but…I can't stay here.'_

 _'I didn't know you two were that close.'_

 _'To me…like siblings and that fateful morning…hardly two words. I figured that night…we'd just work our day and then go for a drink and work it out…I can't stay here sir. I can't. I have so many memories…mostly tormented now. Please Sir…please accept my resignation.'_

 _'I'll accept it…for now.'_

She slowly pushes her chair a few feet back and watches Ed walk up to Spike and Wordy with slightly slumping shoulders. "I'm done…for good."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…so I checked the footage from the nearest highway camera's from Donna's place after the shooting and…and there were no other cars anywhere to be seen," Spike explains to Ed in a low tone; Wordy looking at them in wonder and then pulling out his phone to text a reply to Shelly and keep some of the attention away from them. That doesn't work.

"Spike…"

"Have to check every angle right? But I asked Winnie and she said there's a small utility road that is only used with locals. So I pulled up any satellite images for that time frame and…" Spike pauses as he shows Ed the laptop in his grasp.

"An ATV," Ed identifies with a small huff as Spike nods; Wordy looking at the image as Greg nears. "License?"

"Not clear enough," Spike replies as he looks at Greg. "Is there a place in town that sells or services ATV's?" Spike inquires.

"A place that might know who has an ATV in town?" Ed adds.

"Joe's. I don't them very well but I know Sam does. Ed, I want you and Wordy to go, pick up Sam and head out to Joe's. I'll send Donna to help Jules back at the nursing home. Maybe all these clues will lead us to our killer," Greg concludes.

XXXXXXXX

"Ask."

"Ask what?"

"Ask about Donna…" Ed huffs as he and Wordy head for the nursing home.

"Didn't think you wanted to talk about it. Looked…tense," Wordy states in truth.

"Was the apology from hell," Ed groans as he shakes his head. "You were right…she was right…it's me…I don't want anything complicated and Donna…it's complicated."

"If there wasn't this case…where it's got us all emotionally mixed up…would it still be as complicated?" Wordy asks directly as Ed's shoulders slightly sag.

"You mean if I didn't have this case as an excuse and we just met…like two regular people in some normal place like a coffee shop or something?"

"Yeah…that."

"I don't …I don't know. Maybe," Ed resigns with a heavy sigh. "Nothing about this makes sense and yet…I don't really want to just walk away."

"So instead of trying to over-complicate things like you normally do…"

"Wordy…" Ed tries to interject.

"I'm just saying…before you both say goodbye for good, wait until this case is over and then…try again."

"Try again," Ed whispers as they near the nursing home. Ed stops the SUV and then looks over at Wordy with a deep frown. "I'm going home after this is over…and I'm not coming back."

Wordy hears the uncertain distress in his best friends voice but says nothing as he knows that arguing further with Ed in this moment would be moot and just lead to a pointless, heated discussion. But as he watches Ed's fingers tighten around the steering wheel he knows he's struck a nerve…an emotional nerve. Ed's mind is thinking the same thing as Wordy only in the reverse – he wants to discuss it further so that it sours his mind and heart and he'll have no hesitation to leave town in a few days and not look back.

But Sam's arrival renders any further personal discussions moot as the talk instantly turns to business.

"Where to?" Ed asks as Sam directs them to Joe's everything auto body on the edge of the small city. "What'd you find Adam's room?"

"Bagged the planter and one other planter from another room. We gave the name of that resident to Spike to match against any of our victims and continue with the footage to see if he can get a picture ID and a name," Sam informs them as they near their destination.

"Hopefully this sting will work and this will all be over," Ed mutters in an undertone as he stops the SUV at Joe's mechanical shop.

The three of them get out and then slowly head toward the entrance of the large yard littered with various types of vehicles; cars, trucks, ATV's and motorcycles.

"Hey Joe!" Sam calls out as he gestures toward the shack; the three of them looking around the large, silent space.

"Too quiet?" Ed asks Sam who nods; the three of them pulling their guns at the same time.

"Yeah…usually the radio's blaring," Sam informs them. "Joe!" Sam tries once more as they near the small office building. Ed and Wordy ready their weapons and flank Sam who is about to enter through the front door.

 ***bang bang***

"DOWN!" Ed shouts as the three of them instantly drop to the ground; Sam and Wordy diving to either side of the door and Ed ducking back behind a rusted truck.

"Where?" Wordy shouts.

"Can't see…" Sam replies as he starts to scan the area where he thinks the shots rang out.

 ***bang bang***

Two more shots ring out and this time Sam pokes his head up just in time to see a figure in the distance, dressed in black and racing away from them.

"I see him!" Sam shouts as he tears away from his hiding spot and races after the shooter.

"Call it in! I'll cover him!" Wordy tells Ed, mindful of Ed's recent injury.

Ed gives Wordy a nod and rushes into the small office. But he can only stop short and offer a small curse when he sees the body of the dead mechanic a few meters away. He rushes to his side, drops to his knees and checks for any signs of life. None.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as his balled fist angrily slams into the side of the desk beside him. However, he knows times of the essence so he wastes no time in calling Spike to see if they can get some kind of camera footage on the shooter if he manages to get away.

He would. This time.

"To the right!" Sam calls out as Wordy's steps veer to the right in the hopes of cutting off the shooter. Sam fires off a few shots, one of them slightly grazing the shooter as is evidenced by an angry gasp and a slight falter. But he manages to turn and fire at Sam, forcing Sam to once again duck for cover.

"I got him!" Wordy shouts just as he is about to reach the waiting ATV. But just as he's about to take a clear shot, the shooter stops suddenly and pulls a pump action rifle. Wordy can only offer an angry curse mere seconds before he too is forced to duck behind something for cover. The blast from the rifle shatters the area in front of him, sending him diving to the ground for additional cover. The shooter, however, doesn't wait around to finish the job; having already accomplished what he came to do. Instead he gets onto his already running ATV and starts to race away.

Sam pops himself back up, trying to shoot at one of the tires but missing and hitting the back fender instead.

"What the hell's going on!" Wordy shouts in anger as he rushes toward Sam. "Are you hit?"

"No," Sam replies a bit breathlessly. "You?"

"No," Wordy answers in truth as both of them start to search for shell casings from the gun, not the rifle, wanting to know if they belong to the same weapon that was used on Ed a few days earlier. They had their correct suspicions they just needed someone to confirm it.

"He's gone," Ed huffs as Wordy and Sam enter the little shack a few minutes later. "Joe…he knew our killer."

"At least we're getting warmer," Wordy adds.

"And we've forced him to leave his MO and become just another petty killer," Sam quips as Ed nods in agreement.

"We interrupted him. This body is still warm so maybe he didn't get what he came for. Let's fan out and see if this place has any kind of security recording system or who the owner of the ATV might be. Spike's trying to track his movements and I've called the coroner…and Greg."

"But…if we spooked this guy and he is our killer then…" Wordy starts as Ed nods in understanding.

"Thursday's sting will be moot!" Ed concludes with a frustrated hiss. "We need to get…one step ahead of this guy!"

With that urgent statement in mind, the three of them start to carefully search their newest crime scene, each of them desperate to find anything that might lead them to their killer and end this grisly game.

"Wasn't Donna this time," Wordy reminds Ed as pulls a slug from where he was fired upon and holds up the baggie for Ed to see; Ed nodding in agreement.

"I know…she's with Jules," he replies as he looks over at Sam in the small office; the outside of the shop now swarming with new activity. "This guy is our killer and we gotta be getting close. He's getting desperate and it shows. But where will he go now…" Ed huffs as he pulls his phone; Wordy dropping the bullet into the evidence box and then heading for Sam.

"Find anything else?"

"Hard drive was literally ripped from this computer," Sam points to the messy desk; Wordy's gaze following before he looks back at Sam. "How's Ed?"

"He's…dealing with some emotional conflict but he wants to solve this …maybe faster more than any of us."

"And then…head back?" Sam dares to inquire as Wordy looks at him with some uncertainty. "Too bad…Greg had talked about creating a new special task force to come together from all teams when the need arises….sort of a testing system for TO."

"Special task force?"

"Yeah and if works then maybe transfer back to TO. Something like…"

"So…what've we got here?" Greg asks as he comes into the room; the conversation put on hold but definitely not forgotten.

XXXXXXXX

"So…what've we got here?"

"You're starting to sound like him, you know," Winnie comments as Spike looks up with a weary smile. "Greg…he says that."

"Is that bad?"

"Nope…it's a good thing," Winnie pauses as she hands him a cup of coffee; and then sits down beside him. "So…what's all this?"

"Crime scene photos from each murder…while I'm waiting for the traffic footage to upload I thought I'd look at each photo and see…what doesn't belong. I could play some Pac Man but…" Spike's voice trails off as he offers Winnie a nervous smile. "I know they have already been examined but…Ed always says a fresh set of eyes always sees a fresh set of clues."

"Okay so…" Winnie starts as she looks at the top row of the photos, Spike leaning in a bit closer. The two of them talk a bit about each photo, enjoying the company and building a fledging relationship. But just as he does he bumps her cup and the straw in the cup flips into the air and then lands on two of the photos. "Oh damn!" She curses as they both scramble to clean it up. "I think I got…oh no did I wipe away the blood splatter from…oh this is coffee. Sorry."

"What?"

"No I just got a few things mixed up. I thought it was blood but….it was…" Winnie huffs as Spike looks down at the two photos she just recently touched. "What?"

"Maybe…that's it."

"What…is?" Winnie asks slowly.

"When you did that…I just…noticed something…" Spike's voice states in haste as he quickly scans all the photos and then looks up at Winnie with a heavy frown. "This…isn't good."

"What?"

"See the difference in these pictures? Look them and then at this one," Spike directs.

"So…what does it mean?" Winnie asks slowly.

"It could mean…this was….staged?"

XXXXXXXX

"Any names that might match any of our victims?" Greg inquires as he walks into the office where Sam, Wordy and now Ed are working to gather evidence. "Besides…anyone in this room," he concludes with a small smirk as Sam hands him a file labelled 'Sam Braddock'.

Sam puts aside the police member files and any family members who had seen the all-purpose mechanic for any kind of truck related tune-up. "So…I'm thinking that maybe Joe owed our killer something and he…either couldn't pay or maybe he had something on our killer and he felt us closing in and came to clear away all roads that lead to him."

"Makes sense," Ed grumbles in an undertone as he looks at his phone. "Come on Spike," he states anxiously as Greg's hand clamps down on his shoulder.

"He'll find it. Okay keep looking…there is something in here worth killing for and we need to find it. Something…" Greg replies. Ed's mind takes delight in the fact that Greg sounds so sure and proud of Spike's abilities but at the same time hears the uncertainty and that sets his mind on edge once more.

They continue to look around the filing system; Ed's boot kicking the bottom drawer and then all four of them looking up in surprise when a little drawer pops open and slightly slides out. Greg quickly bends down and pulls out a small manila folder.

"This is…something," Greg mentions as he slowly opens it and then looks up at the three faces looking back in expectation. "A list of names with dollar amounts after it and one of them is…Rick Lieber."

"What the hell?" Sam asks in shock.

"Our killer…that was the guy they were looking for in TO. He's come back home," Ed states firmly as he looks at Greg who nods in confirmation. "If it was him, this is what he was looking for. Son of a bitch!" Ed curses as they all lean in and look at the names on the list.

"Okay so he's on our list, but we need proof first," Greg reminds them.

"Okay but…recognize two other names on that list. Our other local headless victims," Wordy quickly points out.

"All starting to come together now," Greg says as Ed's phone buzzes. "Now we just need a recent or local address and bring him in for some questioning."

"Could be our first solid lead," Sam states hopefully as Ed pulls away to answer his phone.

"Yeah Spike…talk to me, what did you find? An address for our shooter?" Ed asks in haste. "Is it Rick Lieber?"

 _"I don't know. I found an address the ATV is registered to. No picture on file. But…I found something else…One of the forensic pictures…one of the corpses. Ed…it doesn't match the other pictures."_

"Spike…what did you find?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm what did Spike find? Will they find Rick? Is he the real killer or will he lead them to the real killer? And will Donna and Ed ever be able to uncomplicated things and get back to dealing with their growing feelings? And will Greg's dream of one united special team ever be realized? Please do review before you go and thanks so much to those still reading.


	10. Finding Neverland

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 10 – Finding Neverland**

* * *

"I'll be in soon…did you find an address?"

 _"I did. I'll send that to you now."_

"Okay," Ed states as he pulls away from Spike and heads outside, his back to the door. "Does it point to someone specifically? Donna?" He asks in a weak, but quiet tone.

 _"Not sure yet. I'm going to research these forensic files a bit more. Ed, all the bodies except one had…"_

"Ed?"

Ed turns around with a small gasp, Sam stepping back with a friendly smile on his face and a small shrug. "Sam…sorry. Thanks Spike. We'll check it out now. I'll call you back later."

With that he hangs up and then shows Sam the address that Spike just texted him; his mind anxious to get back to the Detachment and see what Spike had found that had once again put his mind on edge. _An insider…maybe Donna…maybe not…this…this can't be…_ his mind ponders as he slowly walks back toward Greg and Wordy. As much as he tries to tell himself that when this is done he'll be able to…just walk away free and clear he knows inside that…that might not be as easy as he thinks. _You're attracted to her…you have feelings…you care which is why this is making you feel so conflicted!_ His brain argues back in truth.

"What's going on?" Wordy asks in an undertone as he nudges Ed a few feet away from Greg and Sam.

"Spike found some new evidence or maybe a new hunch about who our killer could be and he said it could be an inside job."

"What? Someone here?" Wordy looks at Ed in surprise.

"I don't know. Our killer is arrogant and brash to keep taking all these chances but I fear that we'll get one more and then they'll disappear again for another year or maybe for good and have the last laugh and that to me is unacceptable."

"Did Spike…hint at names?"

"No," Ed replies in truth. "He's still looking…into everyone. I asked about Donna," he confesses flatly.

"Alright…let's go find our shooter," Sam claps Ed on the back as he passes with the keys jingling in his hand.

"I'll meet you back at the detachment," Greg tells them as he nears. "Hopefully to interrogate our suspect."

"Yeah no pressure on us," Sam deadpans as the three of them climb into the SUV and pull away, heading for the address that Spike had provided them, taken from the license plate from the ATV footage he was able to gather from the sporadic traffic cams.

The talk in the SUV centers around the shop, what they found and who or what they might find at the address they're going to. But as soon as they arrive at the quiet location, their chatter stops and it's immediate focus on the task at hand.

"Remember we need this guy alive…preferably," Ed comments as they see the off road vehicle sitting in the front yard; fresh tire tracks in the dewey mud.

The three of quickly get out of the car and each of them race to take an entrance point; Wordy to the back, Sam to the front and Ed to the side door. Since Sam has the local jurisdiction, it would be up to him to call out first.

"RICK LIEBER! NBPD! OPEN UP!"

 ***BANG! BANG!***

The shots come through the front door first, forcing Sam to duck and scramble for cover.

"Wordy!"

"NBPD! DROP YOUR WEAPON! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Wordy shouts as he bangs on the back door. The distraction works as it allows Ed and then Sam to each burst through their doors – their minds wanting to take Rick alive for questioning.

Wordy instantly regroups, rolls back to his knees, pushes himself up right but remains in place just in case their suspect had thoughts about fleeing through the back door; the other two escape routes now cut off.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Ed shouts as he quickly ducks back behind the fireplace.

 ***BANG! BANG!***

But while Rick turns to fire at Ed, his back turns for a few seconds and that allows Sam to rush toward him, hurling himself into Rick's frame and taking him down to the ground, Ed firing off a shot that grazes Rick, helping Sam subdue him a bit more easily.

"He shot me!" Rick tries to protest; a waft of marijuana coming from his frame.

"I'm gonna do a lot worse if you don't stay down!" Sam growls as he reaches for his cuffs; Ed calling out to Wordy that it's safe to enter.

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Yeah…I guess murder doesn't count these days."

"What? What the hell do you…murder?" He stammers as Sam hauls him upright. "I didn't murder nobody!"

"It's anybody dumbass," Wordy grumbles as Ed glowers at Rick.

"Are you Rick Lieber?"

"Yeah but…hey man I thought you were here about the marijuana. It's only..."

"Take him to the…"

"I'm shot!" Rick tries to protest as Sam drags him outside toward the back of the waiting SUV; swearing his innocence of anything other than a small possession charge.

"You shot at the police. Think that's a serious charge also," Ed retorts as he leans in closer, Rick backing up further against the SUV but being trapped as to moving away. "You…," Ed starts and then stops. "He's high…"

"Yeah man…I thought you were…murder?"

"Let him dry out before Greg talks to him," Sam states as he shoves Rick into the back and then slams the door shut.

"Let's check his place while were here," Ed directs as the three of them turn and head inside; their cuffed and protesting perp secured in the back of the SUV. "So…how did Rick's name show up on the case file?"

"Someone overheard…a name," Sam replies slowly as the three of them slowly disperse inside Rick's shabby home.

"Okay so…we need something that will without doubt tie Rick to one of our victims or their family members…something to close this case for good."

"We have a gun but…it's not the same one that fired at us," Sam pipes up.

"So the ATV is registered to this place…maybe someone drove it here and then…ran off on foot?" Wordy ponders.

"And while we were so distracted taking down this guy….our real killer might have gotten away," Ed's voice trails off in an hiss as Wordy and Sam trade worried smiles. "Let's just find…something."

About fifteen minutes later, a few patrol cars show up to mark off the property, leaving Ed, Sam and Wordy to transport their slowly sobering perp back to the Detachment to be questioned and then dealt with – accordingly.

"Is this our guy?" Jules questions excitedly as she joins Sam, Wordy, Spike and Donna outside the interrogation room; Ed and Greg inside.

"He's not the guy from the senior's home security footage," Spike confirms.

They all watch for about five or so minutes before quizzical looks are traded. "He's genuinely disturbed by some of the photos. Not the reaction of an experienced or hardened serial killer," Jules states in truth as a few expressions droop. "Sorry," she offers somewhat apologetically.

"Well that was…a bit of a wash," Ed huffs as he and Greg exit the room and leave their perp inside the small room. "We got him on firing at police officers and possession of a substance but it won't hold him for very long."

"But long enough to run his DNA and prints," Greg reminds them as he looks at Spike and nods; the two of them pulling away as Ed watches in frustration.

The others slowly disperse, Ed lingering and then looking at Donna as she looks at the perp; looking up to see Ed's reflection in the two way mirror and then turning to him with a small frown.

"This guy…our killer…is taunting us."

"I just hope the forensic team can find something out at Lieber's place to lead us in the direction of…whoever is doing all this," she stammers somewhat nervously; her tone a bit strained and her posture stiff.

"Donna…"

"I get it…" Donna interjects with a tight lipped smile as she holds up her hand, Ed stepping back with a heavy frown. "We both just want this case to be over and then…"

"Are you going to stay with the team here?" Ed asks in haste.

"After all this?" Donna retorts lightly.

"I didn't mean to put you under team suspicion. Maybe…maybe I was scared at trying to complicate things too much or…not at all. Just don't want us to part on…bad terms."

"It's okay," Donna replies with a disheartened and somewhat frustrated smile. "I don't know what I'll do after this is over. I've missed the job but not all parts of it. But this case…is a bit more personal than most. So maybe when this case is over…I don't know yet."

Ed looks at her for a few seconds longer, their gaze locked and the warmth continuing to grow between them. Just before he turns to leave, he leans in closer, his warm breath on her soft ear lobe sending shivers down her spine. "I might want complicated."

He pulls back and then turns to leave; Donna's hand reaching out to grab his, giving it a quick squeeze and then dropping it, Wordy watching from a discreet distance.

"I might want complicated also. But I guess our timing…just wasn't right. And…"

"And what?"

"And I couldn't bear the thought of coming to care for someone else only to have them ripped away from me in such a horrific way. Maybe it's for the best."

With that she puts a bit more distance between them and looks up at Ed with a conflicted gaze.

"You know…I would have looked at you the same way if the situation was reversed," she admits in soft torment.

"As a suspect?"

"No…as an excuse not to let my heart get broken again."

With those truthful but haunting words, Donna pulls back; Ed's heart feeling the sting as he watches her walk away and then looks up to see Wordy looking at him in remorse.

"She's right…I blew this."

"What?"

"Us…whatever," Ed replies with a heavy sigh. "Spike find anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"Our killer is a Master puppeteer," Greg states as he nears. "He's using various people as his puppets to keep us busy while he sets up his next getaway or hiding place. He had set up Rick Lieber from the start so that if we found his trail…it would lead us here," Greg nods toward the small interrogation room. "I think he meant to go there and kill Lieber as he did the mechanic and then tip us for the killer, we close the case and he disappears – laughing. We got lucky. We can hold Lieber and that time will allow him to fully dry out and then maybe he can help us with a clear head. Thursday's plant guy I'm also assuming is another patsy but we won't take any chances. If he doesn't show then at least we have a confirmed ID on our killer to send out."

"Let's hope he doesn't show," Wordy mumbles as Greg nods and pulls away.

"This guy is smart…makes sense why we're thinking it could be an insider," Ed ponders as he looks at Wordy with a serious gaze. "He's always been one step ahead…no matter what and I think his silence has led him to put together one last spree before he disappears again. But…we have to be missing something. Even the best insider trips up now and again. What…are we missing?" Ed muses audibly as he hears Donna laughing at the end of the hallway and offers her a brief glance.

"Do you still suspect her?"

"I think I wanted to…as an excuse. She called me on it. So did you…you're both right," Ed replies with a heavy sigh. "How are Shelly and the girls?"

"Yeah…they're fine. Shelly likes the quieter atmosphere. Not sure of the fog though," Wordy states with a small smirk; his expression turning serious again. "Tell me what else I can do to help."

"Nothing at the moment…just…find our killer."

Spike finally reemerges from the small room and gestures for them to join him; Sam heading back to the interrogation room to see if their perp was level headed enough to give them anything useful.

"You found something that points to an insider?" Ed asks Spike directly; looking at Greg a few seconds later. "Did you see all this already?"

"Not yet but am all ears now," Greg retorts with a friendly but serious tone.

"Okay so when I was looking at the pictures of the bodies…headless corpses I noticed…something odd," Spike starts as he lays out all the photos in chronological order. The one's ending with the death of Bill Kedrick on the top row and the newest on the second row. "So when you first look at these pictures do you notice anything out of the ordinary?" He inquires, looking at each expectant expression in turn.

They all lean in a bit closer, looking at the pictures with a bit more scrutiny.

"Spike…" Greg starts in expectation.

"Look at all the blood splatter around these bodies," Spike tells them as he takes one picture away from the group.

"Looks fresh and…" Ed starts just as Spike puts the missing picture back in place.

"And this one?" Spike questions.

"Looks…drying…almost coagulated," Greg answers slowly as he looks at Spike who shrugs. "Are you saying…"

"I did a search for anyone missing a body…morgue, missing person…cemetery and found this," Spike continues as he places a newspaper clipping on the table.

"Body reported missing from an unmarked grave in the cemetery…locals suspect sick prank," Ed reads slowly as he looks up at Spike and then Greg.

"Could be…a coincidence," Wordy mutters and then shakes his head. "A corpse would have no blood."

"Easy to get a vial from…anywhere," Greg ponders.

"Wouldn't the coroner be able to tell that?" Ed asks next as all eyes once again turn to Spike.

"The coroner who wrote up the report died of a heart attack six months later. Was ruled natural causes so it didn't make the news. His wife said he had no heart troubles."

"Oh damn," Wordy curses softly.

"So then…" Ed pulls back and looks at Greg with a small frown. "It would make sense why the police were always one step behind."

"And why the scene could have been staged…the body found when the killer wanted it be found," Greg continues as he and Ed lock heated gazes for a few seconds.

"Wait…wasn't DNA confirmed?"

"The body was ID'd based on clothing and a few other personal items," Ed replies in a soft tone as he looks up from reading that case files report. "Credible source…cited for identification. And the coroner who died…could have confirmed the real DNA. Spike…"

"It's…just a theory of mine," Spike quickly qualifies as Greg looks at him with a firm nod.

"Great work Spike this theory…actually makes the most amount of sense. Are you able to see if you can find any police files that will connect them to our other victims?"

"I'll get on that right now," Spike hastily agrees as he turns and hurries back to the two large mainframes waiting for his use.

"We need to tell the team," Ed tells Greg in a low tone.

"We do," Greg agrees as he looks at Ed gravely. "This…won't end well for any of us."

"I know that," he nods firmly as he looks at Wordy. "I'll tell Donna."

Wordy watches Ed take his leave and then looks at Greg. "We could be wrong," he mentions as Spike looks up in wonder.

"Do you believe that Constable Wordsworth?" Greg asks officially.

Wordy knows the truth…the answer is now and he has to resign himself to that fact. "No…I think Spike is right."

"This time…I don't like being right."

"The truth hurts," Greg states bluntly. "I'm just not sure who it'll hurt more and how much."

"I want to know why," Spike interjects as Greg nods.

"That…is the one question we all want to ask," Greg responds as he looks at Wordy. "This is official business now. Let's go talk to Sam."

XXXXXXXX

"Jules…have you seen Donna?"

"Yeah she said she went home to check on Duke…got an odd text and left in haste."

"What was the text about?"

"Was odd…something about a corpse bride and Neverland? I'm not sure. She muttered it and then hurried away. Looked worried."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah why? Wait…Ed, she'll be back later!" She calls out as she watches Ed turn and bolt for the entrance door and then looks down the hall to see Greg and Wordy heading for the small interrogation room. "What…is going on?" She mutters as she starts to slowly walk toward the room.

XXXXXXXX

"This…can't be…the only one that used that…oh damn this can't really be…can't be," Ed's voice chants over and over as he lays on the horn, gesturing at the bewildered driver in the car ahead of him to move already. Hating to turn on the sirens, he figures he would just until he neared Donna's farm.

The fog continues to fall like a heavy, wet blanket on the area and as Ed nears Donna's home, his anxiety forcing both his mind and heart to race at top speed.

At the same time, Donna hears a vehicle pulling up outside her home and slowly heads toward the window. She looks at the figure in black rushing toward the front door, hears the knock and hurries toward it; her mind anxious to know what Ed has to say and to tell him that she's ready for complicated.

Seconds later a text forces her phone to buzz and she stops short to read it. As she does her anxiety starts to churn in very pit of her soul…something sinister starting to creep into her psyche.

"What the…hell," she mutters as she reads the odd text from the unknown number.

' _hope my corpse bride had success in finding Neverland.'_

Telling herself it's just an odd feeling of nervous anxiety that's growing because she's not sure Ed will feel the same way, she shoves the phone in her pocket and resumes her course toward the front door.

A simple knock is heard. One. Single. Knock.

XXXXXXXX

"Jules…where did Ed go?" Greg asks as he, Wordy and Sam walk toward her.

"He…I told him about the odd text Donna got and he just ran out the door. What's going on?"

Greg looks at Spike and then back at Jules with a grave expression.

"We know who our killer is."

XXXXXXXX

However, when she opens the door her expression turns from wonder to that of abject horror.

"Oh…my…God…"

"Hello Donna."

"Bill….?"

* * *

 **A/N:** so…did anyone guess it was Bill? I hope it was a real shock for you all! So…how is this going to turn out? Will Ed get there in time? And what is the future for Bill Kedrick? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. The Ninth Gate

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 11 – The Ninth Gate**

* * *

For a moment the entire world around her stands still; neither move…neither breathe…neither blink.

"Surprise."

The word rolls off Bill's tongue with smooth slickness….pride but also a hint of agitation.

"It looks as though…you've seen a ghost," he winks as he takes a step closer. "I can assure you…I am very, very real."

"Why did…no…you're…you're dead…I saw you…YOU'RE DEAD!" Donna shouts as she rushes toward him, her fists balled and her mind racing with heated fury. "Why…WHY!" She shouts as she punches him in the chest, Bill stepping back and trying to wrestle her back. "I saw…you…you were dead!" She pauses as she pulls back and looks at him with a flushed face, racing heart and slightly watery eyes. "Why…why did you do it?" She asks simply.

"Because…I could," Bill replies smugly as he pulls a gun and raises it.

His finger pulls back on the trigger, her eyes widening as her right hand goes for her piece. She feels something pierce her neck and her knees falter. Bill walks toward her as her body sags to the ground.

"Bill…" Donna tries once more as Bill hovers over her.

"And you…are my final."

XXXXXXXX

Ed reaches Donna's place, the home looking quietly in place…one light on, her truck still parked out front and no one else around.

However, as soon as he jumps from the cabin of the truck he hears something that is very out of place – Duke barking. He knows if she's in there and she's okay the dog would be at peace…not agitated. "Something's wrong," Ed mutters as he pulls his gun and races up to her front steps.

"Donna!" He calls out as he bangs on the door. But as soon as his thick fist connects with the wooden panels of the front door, he's instantly faced with his second clue that something's wrong – the door moves open a few inches. "Donna!" He shouts once more as he steps into her home; his phone continuing to buzz in his inner pocket. "Donna!" Ed calls out once more as he ignores the persistent calls and races toward the kitchen were Duke was on his leash that was chained to the wall.

"Hey Duke…where is she?" Ed asks almost rhetorically as he turns and then looks back into the living room; his gaze frantic and agitated. The dog somewhat subsides at hearing a familiar voice, but as soon as his voice rises the dog's agitation is back on point."Donna!"

But just as he reaches for his phone he notices something on the floor and hurries toward it, dropping to his knees and feeling his heart sink as he looks at the small smattering of blood. "No…" Ed whispers as his phone finally connects.

 _"Ed!"_

"Spike…" Ed states a bit breathlessly.

"It's _Bill._ " Both state at once as Ed audibly agrees.

"He has Donna…I think…she's been shot," he adds with a grimace as Sam tells him that Sam and Wordy on their way to see him. "They're not here…he's taken her to…we have to get there before something happens. I'm going …Spike get me a heading!"

He doesn't wait to hear Spike's protest as he races back to the dark SUV and then peels away, leaving a spray of damp mud on anything within striking distance.

 _"Ed…where are you?"_

"He's taken her somewhere to kill her Wordy!" Ed snaps in anger as Spike's number appears on his phone and he quickly hangs up with Wordy. "Talk to me Spike!"

 _"I think…take the exit to…_

But before Spike can tell Ed where he should direct the speeding SUV, another number pops up on his screen.

"Spike, it's Donna!" He exclaims as he slams on the breaks, the SUV slides to a screeching halt and he's quick to answer.

It's not a call…just a text…

"What the hell…" Ed mutters as he calls Spike back seconds later. "All it says is 'the ninth gate'. What the hell is that? Spike! It's Donna! I know it is…you need to find this…now!"

 _"Give me a sec…" Spike's voice trails off as he relays a message from Wordy._

"I know but I'm not turning back!" Ed hisses as he hears Spike's fingers furiously flying over the keys. "Spike!"

 _"I think I know…I'm sending you the coordinates now."_

Ed looks at the GPS mapping pop up on his screen and sharply swerves to the right, his mind praying he'll get there in time. "Hold on Donna…just…hold on," he whispers; his mind praying he'll make it there in time.

XXXXXXXX

"Figured after this long you'd have a million questions," Bill states smugly the two of the walk further into the darkened establishment; Donna's hands ziptied in front and her head still pounding from the mild tranquilizer that Bill had struck her with. Just before the SUV had stopped she was able to send Ed a text and hopes and prays that Spike or someone will be able to figure it out in time.

"Just one…why…"

"Donna…"

"WHY YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! WHY!" She shouts as she stops suddenly and turns to face him in anger. "Those people…I saw your body. You made me believe…that you were killed and…WHY!"

"You saw a body. You saw what I _wanted_ you to see. The whole time…each kill. Everything was set up exactly as I wanted."

"But…those people…they…what did they ever do to you? Was it them? Or was it me? Because of us?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself that much!" Bill looks at her in contempt. "The first one…Donald Riley…that one was easy…damn bastard. He…double crossed me…he owed me and he thought that he could just walk away and…"

"Donald…what about…I can't believe all this…this is a joke right? You can't…you can't have done…all that," she starts just as he pulls his phone and shows her a picture.

"Recognize it?"

She looks at the photo and then feels her stomach starting to sink….tighten and then lurch. Her eyes lock with the photo that only the killer could have taken and she shakes her head.

"Actually it's me who should be shaking his head…how the hell did you figure it out? You were in retirement and following your daily routine would have been…."

"Wait…what? You…"

"You didn't think you could just run away from all those tormented memories and not have a part of it all come with you? And whose idea was it to bring in the hotshots from Toronto? Greg's…or yours? Or maybe his annoying wife? Damn her and her kiss ass politics!"

"You killed the reporter right? And set up Ryan?"

"It was Marina Parker's fault she brought in a nosey reporter!" Bill shoots back in anger.

"You murdered all those innocent people and then tried…" Donna tries once more.

"Innocent? Trust me they weren't innocent!" Bill interjects with a hiss.

"However you try to justify yourself is wrong! The body…your body…it was checked by…your DNA was ran! It was you!"

"You mean…coroner Miles Wilkens who ran the DNA testing on my corpse right? Very sad how he died."

"No his name…wait…you set that all up. And you let me think that…why? Just because these people owed you money?" She asks with an angry hiss. "If you were that much in debt…I would have helped you out."

Bill offers her a small scoff, his actions making her jaw tighten. "At first…it was necessity. I never told you that…it was from my Vice days…I came away with a few bad habits."

"Gambling."

"That and a few other…well vices, for lack of a better term," Bill replies with a small huff. "As I was saying…at first it was necessity and then…then it was a game. I got addicted to the power…being in control. Of their lives and the investigation. To see how close you all would come…even with the most important of clues you couldn't put it together without my help."

"That's because you knew Rick Lieber wasn't listed anywhere except on one manifest in Joe's Auto shop! He was just a kid…some junkie that you…didn't have time to get. He was your next target," she concludes as he nods in agreement. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me…tell me…let me help you."

"Tell you what? That I killed a guy? That I sawed his head off after I took what he owed me and I felt no remorse! THAT I DIDN'T REGRET IT! THAT I LIKED IT!" Bill shouts as Donna slightly recoils. "The power…in that moment that I had over them…it was liberating…addicting."

"You're delusional…no…you're sick."

Bill just looks at her with an amused expression as he leans in closer; Donna slightly pulling back. "I wanted more…you knew that. From us."

"I didn't want more…you knew that!" She tosses back with a hiss. "Why…after all this time did you come out of hiding? Had you not killed…you missed it didn't you? This goes beyond just. That old man…on Halloween…what did he owe you?"

"His life."

"You're not God!" Donna shouts in contempt. "He was an old man that…what did he owe you?" She asks again.

"I owed him…he was an old friend of my father's and…"

"No…we ran all the connections and…" she at first interjects and then stops as more realizations slam into her emotionally muddled brain.

"My biological father."

"Wait…what? You're not…Bill Kedrick?"

"I was adopted by Graham Heddy. He knew my secret."

"What? But…why didn't you just…leave. Leave the country just…"

"I could have but each time I tried, something always pulled me back. And that was us. The thought of us. I saw how you mourned ….how affected you were and how my demise disrupted your whole life. And much like the deaths…the power I had over them…I had that over you. You quit your job for me. I did that," Bill smiles. "That power over your life," he grins.

Her balled fists rise, hitting him in the jaw and snapping his head back; his lips coming forward and spitting up some bloody saliva as he turns back to her with an evil glare.

"It wasn't love!" Donna fires back angrily. "It was…regret and sorrow and…I cared for you but I didn't love you," she insists, her mind so distraught that he had _wanted_ her to quit her job… _wanted_ her to feel that much pain. _Wanted…_

"It's all love."

"You're…sick."

"Maybe. But I was the one responsible for you giving up everything you loved!" Bill tosses back with smug satisfaction. "Me! Your job…your home…your life. You gave that all up for me!"

"Never again," Donna whispers as she silently summons whatever energy she has slowly building inside.

"This is the end of the line Donna…you're my last and the circle will be complete."

"NEVER AGAIN!" She shouts as she takes him off guard by charging into his surprised frame. She manages to knock him off his balance, forcing him to stumble backward and allowing her to pull away and charge into the shadows.

"It's over Donna…" Bill starts with an angry hiss. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouts as he tears off into the shadows after her.

XXXXXXXX

"I see Bill's SUV!" Ed exclaims excitedly as he stops his SUV, hops out and races toward the entrance. He pauses just before he takes another step, hearing a gunshot ring out, piercing the cool, foggy air and forcing his panic to literally explode. With his own gun already cocked and ready, he charges into the large, darkened warehouse, still praying he gets there in time.

He enters the building and then stops, his brain racing to get his eyes focused and accustomed to the darkness, while his ears concentrate on picking up any kind of sounds that would lead him toward his target. _Come on Donna…Bill…damn bastard where are you?_

His eyes focus…his ears pick up a sound and his brain just gets his feet in motion.

Silence…but then…breaking glass…shouting…PANIC!

Ed takes off at top speed, racing toward the shooting voices at the far end of the warehouse, his mind trying to get him to slow down for his own safety.

"Donna!"

XXXXXXXX

In the back of her mind's eye and trying to push through the pounding of her rapidly beating heart, Donna thinks she's hearing Ed's voice calling her name but knows she doesn't have time to stop and make sure. But at the same time she does…she wants to stop and tell Bill that he's wrong and this…this is all just a HUGE misunderstanding. _Why the hell…_

"Donna? Come on now…you know it's gonna end here. It'll end with us."

She leans up against a thick pillar, hearing Bill's taunting voice in the nearing distance and closing her eyes tightly for a few tormented seconds. She tries to swallow – but is unable.

"I am surprised though…thought you always suspected something…that's why…I think you did love me. No matter what you told yourself…but then again…you really didn't know me," Bill's voice rattles on as he takes another step closer; his long, sharp, hunting knife poised and ready – a gun tucked away in his belt just in case it's needed. "Those case's in Vice…"

"You were adopted…did you kill before you became Bill Kedrick?" She interjects before quickly scurries toward another beam, and then another. Pausing before attempting another.

"Will you appreciate the answer if it's the truth?"

"All those people…"

"All of them…I hated them all…and each for different reasons. Even that bitch reporter, that meddling mechanic and the pesky delivery boy Ryan. But trust me…the most satisfying kill will be YOURS!"

Ed reaches the second landing and hears Donna cry out, a short, shrill scream following by an angry curse and then some more shuffling in the other direction.

"Donna!" Ed tries once more; knowing that backup was only now about 5 maybe 10 minutes away.

But…would that be enough time?"

"Ed!" Donna calls out as she finally hears the voice of her salvation; relief dousing her tone.

"Bill Kedrick! NBPD are on their way! It's over! We know you're the killer!"

Of course not everyone's happy to see Ed, as Bill's voice instantly curses Ed's meddling interference. He hears Ed's advancing steps and instantly stops, pivots on his heel and then turns and charges with all his strength into the incoming body.

Donna also stops just as hears Bill curs Ed's name and then the sound of…two bodies colliding. "Ed!" She shouts as she foregoes her path to the third floor and races back to help.

Ed's lips utter a painful grunt as he rounds the corner and looks up just in time to see Bill charging toward him. Bill had used the darkness to his advantage as Ed wasn't even able to get a shot off before his body slams into the hard ground a few meters behind him.

"It's…over!" Ed growls as he tries to keep the knife from piercing anything vital. But with Bill's hand frantically bringing the knife up and down in a maniacal pattern, it's only a matter of time before…

"AHHHH!" Ed's lips cry out as the knife cuts open a slice through the fleshy part of his forearm.

"Told you…you can't win…this!"

"It's over Bill….you're done!" Ed toss back with an angry hiss.

"Maybe for you! Big city … meddler!" Bill shouts as he brings the knife up and then tries to plunge it into Ed's chest. But at the last second Ed brings his knee up and manages to clip Bill in the groin, sending the serrated murder weapon clanging into the ground.

Ed brings his elbow up, trying to keep his gun in play and fires off a shot. It narrowly misses Bill, instead embedding itself into the wall behind him as the two of them continue their struggle on the floor.

Donna finally reaches them and she wastes no time in trying to pull Bill away from Ed so that he has a clear shot and end the fight early – and with the right side winning. But without the full use of her hands, she's only able to grab the end of his jacket and at least get him to dislodge a little.

"Welcome back baby," Bill smiles as he lunges at her with the knife, sending her stumbling backward but allowing Ed to throw himself at Bill and tackle him to the ground.

"Donna….go get…" Ed tries to instruct as his jaw snaps backward courtesy of Bill's balled fist. But she has no intention of leaving Ed with her ex-partner…turned murderer.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Bill shouts as he punches at Ed. But Ed is able to counter with his left arm. However, Bill's balled fist comes down on Ed's fresh injury forcing him to cry out in pain; his grip loosening on the handle of the gun. Another stiff blow to his wound and the gun finally springs free.

"Donna! Get the gun!" Ed directs as she squints around the darkness for the gun…her mind telling her ears to look to the right…keep right…get the gun…end the fight…END THE FIGHT!

Bill punches Ed in the stomach while Ed's left hand keeps vise-like grip on Bill's right – the hand with the gun in it.

Ed punches Bill in the jaw while he tries to wrestle the gun away and give Donna the opportunity for a clean shot – both of them wanting to end the game for good.

Both Bill and Ed start to tire from the fight…Donna trying to find a clean shot in the darkness as she hears the sirens starting to near the building.

 _Help's arrived._

"It's over Bill! Stop the fight and surrender! Now!" Donna shouts as she finally gets a glint of the knife.

But in the few silent seconds that follow, Donna's mind can't anticipate what was to happen next.

Bill hears the sirens and knows that he's done. Getting caught and going to jail is not in his plan so it was now…kill or be killed.

"I have a shot!"

"Take it!" Ed shouts back as he tries to roll out of the way for Donna to take Bill out for good.

Donna raises the gun and prepares to fire.

Bill gets his right hand free and then before any of them can take their next breath, Donna's eyes widen as the knife slowly sails through the air…it's destination confirmed and its trajectory finalized.

She starts to scream…silent at first and then loud…"ED!"

The knife meets its final resting place and Ed's lips cry out in utter terror; the knife plunging into his chest with ferocity.

"Ed!" Donna shouts once more before her fingers pull back on the trigger; Wordy calling out Ed's name in the distance.

Bill gets to his knees and turns to her with an evil smile; a haunting glint in his eye as he pulls the knife out of Ed's chest, a few crimson drops splattering to the dirty ground with impunity.

"Now…it's over," he whispers smugly.

"For you," Donna whispers back as she pulls back on the trigger.

*bang* *bang*

Two shots and his body jerks with each one; the knife clattering to the ground and his lips uttering a final curse in her name.

"I did it…for us."

"Goodbye Bill. Rot in hell!" She shouts as she fires off two more shots; one in the head and one in the heart – both kill shots.

*bang* *bang*

His body slams backward into the ground; the gun drops from her hand; time speeds up.

On the main floor of the warehouse, Sam manages to get the lights turned on and Donna looks up to see Ed's unmoving frame a few feet away, his chest soaked in fresh blood.

"Oh God no…Ed! NO ED!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! So happy to hear I surprised you all with the identity of the killer. You got a small glimpse into a bit of Bill's motive and there will be a few more details in the next couple of chapters. But how will Donna fare after hearing all of Bill's tormented confessions? And yikes! Ed! Is he dead? even though dead, did Bill get the last laugh? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. The Brave

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 12 – The Brave**

* * *

"Ed…Ed…Ed!" Donna shouts as instantly drops the gun to the floor and then hurries a few feet toward Ed's unmoving frame; dropping to her knees and quickly feeling for a pulse.

"Ed…please God…please…" she chants as her shaking fingers try to get a good line on his carotid artery…begging for a pulse, even a faint one.

Nothing.

"Ed!" Donna shouts once more as she leans in close, her mind racing between stopping the blood and getting him breathing again. "Ed! Come back to me!" She shouts as she tries to pump on his chest and keep the blood from flowing from the wound even further; her mind cursing her bound wrists.

"Help me!" She tries in a weak tone, her heart racing at top speed as she tries to pump down on his chest and then breathe into his mouth. "Ed!" She shouts once more; his eyes slightly fluttering, but only for a few seconds.

"Oh come on…Bill…no no…he can't get the last…Ed!"

"HELP US!" Donna calls out once more – this time the call would be answered. Help had arrived.

XXXXXXXX

Sam, Wordy and Greg hear Donna screaming and all three of them race toward the metal staircase to go up; a few uniformed cars coming to a screeching halt right outside. An ambulance arriving a few minutes later.

"Ed! Donna!" Wordy calls out as he bounds up the stairs – two at a time.

"Ed…come on…please," she chants as she looks down at Ed's gasping lips and then over at Bill's haunted expression. "HELP US!" She calls out loudly; hearing voices in the nearing distance. "Ed…you hafta hold on!...ED!" Donna shouts as his frame starts to go limp.

"Donna!"

"He's been stabbed in the chest!"

"Medics are just outside!"

Donna continues to work on Ed's frame; Wordy dropping to his knees a few seconds later and trying to help her keep his partner and best friend stable. Sam on the other side and trying to keep the blood from seeping from the critical wound.

"Unbelievable," Sam mutters as Donna's teary gaze lifts to see Sam kick the knife away a bit further from the body and then looking up at Greg in remorse.

"Ed…" Donna whispers as she breathes into Ed's cold lips once more. "Wordy…he's not…"

"Ed's a strong, stubborn SOB, he'll be okay," Wordy mentions in a tone that doesn't instill confidence in any one.

The medics arrive a few seconds later, Wordy having to literally pry Donna away from Ed's frame in order to let the medics work to get him stable enough to transport.

"He's crashing!"

"We're losing him!"

"Ed!" Donna gasps in torment as she tries to rush toward Ed, Wordy holding her fast as her mind wills her to swallow back some fluid emotion and let them work unhindered.

"Okay…got a pulse! It's faint but I've got one!"

"Let's go now!"

"Go with them," Greg directs Donna and Wordy; calling Spike a few seconds later with an update on his small team leader. "Spike…I know this is a tough thing for me to ask right now but…"

 _"You want me to find where Bill Kedrick came from," Spike answers with a small pause; trying to swallow back some incoming emotion._

"Just an address. I'll take Sam and Jules to check it out and then get Winnie to take you to the hospital. Ed's strong…he'll pull through. But you should be there for him."

 _"Okay boss."_

Greg can't help but offer the mild-mannered electronics expert a small smirk before his expression turns dark; his eyes watching as the medical team, with Wordy and Donna in tow, disappears from view. The ambulance speeds away a few seconds; Greg giving directions to the uniformed officers to keep the crime scene in tact until all the evidence had been gathered for the completion of the case.

"Thank you doctor," Greg nods to the coroner, directing the team to transport Bill's body to the county morgue and he'd get the report as soon as it was complete.

"How the hell did he hide himself all this time…was he here the whole time? And why did he do all this?" Sam asks angrily as Greg's phone rings.

"Let's, find out. Spike…did you find where Bill came from?"

 _"I did…and it's almost right next door."_

"What?"

 _"He's been here the whole time."_

"Under what name?"

 _"Heddy."_

"But…" Greg starts as Spike interjects in haste.

 _"Bill Kedrick's cabin was owned by Graham Heddy. The old man murdered on his farm on Halloween."_

"Thanks Spike, Sam and I will take care of this. Go see Ed."

After that Greg texts Donna that it's really over, hoping that it'll bring her some comfort but after so long but not sure if any of them will find any kind of mental or emotional comfort for a while.

XXXXXXXX

"Greg?" Wordy asks as Donna looks up from her text and nods; her eyes watery and her expression flushed.

"He says…it's over. A bit more reassurance," she whispers as the ambulance comes to a halt. On the ride over, she had held Ed's cold hand in hers; silently begging him to open his eyes and look up at her. But her begging would go in vain this time as Ed's eyes remain closed; his face partially covered by the oxygen mask.

As soon as the ambulance stops, Ed's whisked away into emergency surgery and her and Wordy are force to stand back and watch in helpless remorse.

"This…this can't be," Donna manages with a soft gasp; her mind racing at top speed as she tries to process the fact that her old partner had been the killer all along and was now dead by her own hand. "I don't think I want to know what they find at his place."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Donna looks at Wordy before giving him a hug and then nearly collapsing onto the nearby bench.

XXXXXXXX

"He was here the whole time?" Sam asks in anger as Jules SUV comes to a halt and she gets out and hurries toward them.

"How's Ed?"

"We're going to see him right away. I have uni's on their way here but I want us to be first on the scene. Just do a quick once over. We can't do anything while Ed's in surgery but we can be there for when he gets out and wakes up."

"Can't believe it was Bill…" Jules shakes her head as the three of them head for the front door of the small, dark, quiet cabin. "Unassuming."

"Just how he wanted," Greg huffs. "So…we need the relation between Kedrick and Heddy."

"How about…he was adopted by Graham Heddy," Jules pipes up as both Greg and Sam hurry over to her.

"What?"

"Would explain why he killed Heddy. Adoptive father learns his serial killing adopted son is alive and threatens to go to the police," Sam surmises correctly.

"Sounds like a good motive," Greg states and then pauses as he looks around and then back to Sam and Jules. "And I'm sure if we look around here long enough we'll find a motive for all his kills."

"This is almost…" she starts and then stops as she flips on a small light and then utters a soft gasp; Sam and Greg looking in her direction once more. "This…is just creepy."

"Obviously his attention for Donna…this is something," Sam adds as they look at the crude shrine with various pictures of Donna in different settings.

"At the bottom….these are recent," Greg mentions.

"And personal," Jules interjects as she nods toward a few of Donna inside her cabin when she wasn't aware that she was being watched.

"And Ed…this is a few days ago," Sam pipes up as a few uniformed officers finally arrive. "What about Bill's real parents?"

"We might have to get Spike to check on that but again…it's probably in here….somewhere," Greg ponders as he pulls away from them and heads toward a small desk. He notices a large scrapbook on the small desk; a laptop beside it. Greg opens the scrapbook and then looks at the first page.

"Donald Riley," Greg reads the name aloud.

"That was the first death," Jules reminds them.

"He borrowed money from Bill. Never paid him back and Bill…he owed Bill one hundred thousand but wasn't going to pay him back."

"Seems like a good motive for murder," Sam states as Greg nods in agreement.

"Bill thought so too. We'll let the uni's keep this place under lock and key all night and we'll come back in the morning. Let's go see how Ed's doing. We need to be there as a team right now. This…this can wait. It really is over," Greg states softly as the turns and looks at his two officers with a strained smile. "It's over now. Bill Kedrick…he was a coward. Donna Sabine…Ed Lane, they were the brave. Let's go support the brave."

XXXXXXXX

"I hate this….hate this waiting," Donna mutters as she continues to pace outside the surgical room that Ed's being treated in; looking up at Wordy every few seconds and then looking back into the room where Ed's unconscious frame rests on the operating table.

She doesn't expect an answer from Wordy; who had already called his wife with the news, telling her he'd call her and the girls the second there was an update.

 _'He was my adopted father…I killed them…I enjoyed it! You'll be…my last kill… I enjoyed it!'_

Donna feels her body shudder; her fingers fumbling for her phone, her mind in desperate need of something…anything than Bill's haunting words. She texts Greg, asking if they've found Bill's place and not to spare her any tormented details.

"Did they find Bill's place?" Wordy asks softly as she turns and nods; walking back to him with a rather angry expression.

"Was uh…almost right next door," she replies with a hiss as she shows him some of the pictures Jules had taken of his darkened cabin, the shrine and a few other disturbing pieces of evidence that confirmed Bill Kedrick as their grisly serial killer. "He was adopted by Graham Heddy."

"What? The old man that was killed on the farm?" Wordy asks in surprise as she nods. "Adopted?"

"I had no idea. He always just said that his father lived a few hours north but never elaborated. Always said he came from a strained household and it hurt too much to talk about. Bill…he was a master manipulator," her voice dies out to a sharp hiss once more as she shakes her head.

"He played everyone," Wordy states in torment.

"I don't even know if Bill is his real name…right now I don't think I want to know. But…" she starts as she pushes herself back up and slowly heads toward the large swinging doors, peering into the room and watching the medical team working on Ed. "At least he'll never hurt anyone again…for any reason."

"That's a good thing," Wordy agrees as he looks up to see his wife and daughters hurrying toward him.

Donna turns and watches the loving embrace and feels her stomach tighten for a few seconds; her mind wondering what Ed would be like as a father. _Oh snap out of it!_ She scolds herself. _After he recovers, he's going back to his world and you…to yours. There will be no happily ever after for you…_

A small lump of emotion seizes her throat as Shelly approaches, the woman about her age giving her a hug and telling her that she knows Ed will pull through.

About twenty minutes later, Donna looks up to see Spike and Winnie entering through the main hospital doors. Spike gives her a brief hug and then Wordy before he pulls away to go and peer through the operating room doors to watch Ed's progress.

Winnie talks to Shelly and the girls as Spike heads back to Wordy and Donna; Donna thanking him for all his help in helping to wrap up the case in a rather timely manner…timing of course considered.

Marina arrives the same time as Greg, Sam and Jules and soon the waiting room is bustling with a real mixture of local officers and of course the out of towners; even some uniformed milling around but who had shown instant respect for Ed's leadership there to wait on word and then wish him well.

"This team has really made a difference in such a short time," Marina comments as she sits by Greg on one of the small benches.

"They have," Greg agrees as he looks at her with a small frown. "What?"

"You know the funding is still there. For the special task force."

Greg offers his wife a knowing smile, squeezing her hand before he turns his gaze to Donna and then sighs heavily. "Why stop at one?" He muses softly as Marina's blond brows arch in wonder.

But that discussion is put on hold; all conversation instantly halting as the doctor finally emerges from the ER operating room; his expression tense but somewhat…relieved.

"Family of Ed Lane?" He asks; this time his brows turn to arch in surprise when the whole ER waiting area stands up in solidarity. "Ok-ay…." He goes on to relate that it was touch and go…he had flatlined twice, had lost part of his spleen, a small puncture to his stomach and some internal bruising to his liver and kidneys but despite the stab wound had gotten off rather lucky, comparatively and was in a medically induced coma to give his body a chance to let the internal stitching get a head start on healing before a lot of physical and emotional commotion.

"It's great to see he has so much support," he concludes before he turns back and heads inside, getting Ed's frame ready for transport to a small, but private recovery room.

The core of the team talks to each other for about fifteen minutes before they slowly head up to the room where Ed is hooked up to the monitors, the nurses promising to check on him every few hours and then of course when he awakens fully from the coma.

Donna watches Wordy telling his wife and daughters to go with Marina and he'd see them in the morning; not wanting to leave his best friend's side until he had awoken.

"I'm glad you guys got there when you did," Donna tells Greg in a hushed tone. "It saved his life. I'm just so sorry that…"

"No," Greg quickly interjects, "none of this was your fault…nothing's on you. This was all Bill's twisted game and in the end he paid the ultimate price for _his_ mistakes. He's the one to blame."

"What he said…none of it was…I try to justify it but I can't."

"You never will be able to," Greg reminds her solemnly. "Bill Kedrick's mind was warped and twisted long before he met you and I'm sure if we keep digging…well I'm not sure we'll like what we find but I'm sure it'll just add to his dark character," Greg concludes. "But it is over now. All the families can have some real closure and…"

"They'll be going back…everything returns to normal."

"We'll talk more in the morning," Greg states softly as his hand rests on her shoulder. "Goodnight."

Donna watches him leave and then turns back to the bed Ed is lying on; Wordy walking his wife and daughters down to the car. She approaches the bed with some hesitation, her heart rate rising with each pinched step. She reaches the bed and at first just remains frozen in place; unwilling or maybe unable to reach out and take his hand.

When she finally does take his cold limb in hers, her body feels a small shiver of cool zoom all different directions, her heart rate still on high. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, a small amount of warmth now starting to develop the longer their two limbs remain attached.

"I'm sorry Ed…" she finally whispers as her eyes slightly water. "Bill is dead and…yeah it's over," she adds in soft torment.

She holds his hand a bit longer, now almost afraid to let go for fear of never having the strength to pick it back up.

"I uh…I was afraid before…thanks to Bill about getting too complicated but now…now I'm afraid I'll never get complicated…and…" she pauses as her voice breaks. "Greg called me brave...but you were the brave one Ed. And…and now I wish you'd open your eyes and just let me say I'm sorry to your face so that I can have some peace and just…I want complicated."

She finally leans in and plants a soft kiss on his forehead, a stray tear escaping the corner of her eyes before she has time to flick it away, splashing on his cheek and then trying to escape. This time she's able to catch it, gently brushing it away but feeling her eyes water further when she looks down to see some Red on her skin; the tear had ventured into the small cut on his cheek.

 _'His blood will be on your hands…all of it will be!'_ Bill had charged. She frantically wipes it away and then quickly swallows looking up at Ed's heart monitors and feeling relief that nothing had changed. Her mind fearing her words might have actually reached his brain and caused some emotional distress.

She hears some shuffling and then turns back to see Wordy slowly approaching with a strained and weary expression.

"Any change?" He dares to inquire.

"No…I guess that's good since the doctor said he needed to rest."

"We all do. I'll take the first watch," Wordy nods toward the sleeping chair in the corner. "Any change and I promise I'll wake you."

Not really wanting to leave Ed's side but feeling fatigue pulling at her, Donna knows that Ed's watch is in good hands and so somewhat reluctantly pulls away and heads for the chair, slumping down and literally falling into a tormented slumber within minutes.

"Hey buddy…" Wordy starts as he eases himself down at Ed's side, looking at his friend in concern. "You'll be okay," he states simply and then gets himself a bit more comfortable. He glances over at Donna and then back at Ed's sleeping expression. "I think you're perfect for each other," he whispers.

Donna's lips twist upward in the dark and those few words settle her mind as it tries to push aside images of Bill's haunting expression. But it's not to be and she knows it. Sleep wouldn't be solid or restful for a while. Maybe ever again? So she lays still in the darkness, her eyes closed to just rest and her mind praying that she'll be able to get back to her regular routine. _Like nothing ever happened?_ You know that's not possible.

Nothing would be the same again. For any of them. While Bill Kedrick's murdering rampage had certainly brought a city to its knees for a time, it also forced a small band of loyal officers to come together and create something even stronger – a team forged by loyal dedication, not city boundaries. Some good would still come of this.

Giving up on sleep a few hours later, Donna trades places with Wordy and then goes back to her vigil at Ed's bedside, taking his hand and giving it a tender squeeze.

An hour passes with no reaction.

Two hours pass with still no reaction.

The nurse had come and gone a few times; she had gotten up a few times. Everything else remained the same.

Until…one hour later, just before the dawn.

Ed's eyes slowly flutter open, his lips, now devoid of the breathing tube part and take his first real breath of fresh air on his own, in hours.

Donna feels some movement and quickly looks over at Ed who looks up at her with a tender glance. Then … before she can say anything or signal anyone he speaks…a soft, almost deft whisper but yet loud enough for her to hear and cherish.

"I want…complicated."

Then he slips back into darkness with a relieved and contented smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I do like to put a lot of twists into my stories but killing Ed was never one of those twists; but Bill…well he had to go. Yup lots of dark details but now its over and will Ed and Donna actually get their second chance. Will Greg get his wish about the teams? And how do they move on from here? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Lady Blue

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 13 – Lady Blue**

* * *

 _I want complicated…_ she had heard the words and then watched Ed drift back into sleep before she slumps back into the chair, Wordy starting to stir just as the nurse rushes to her side.

"Was he awake?" The nurse asks as Wordy's gaze focuses on Donna who nods in agreement.

"For a few seconds," she replies in truth.

"Did he…say anything?"

"Just a few words," Donna answers with a rapidly beating heart. "Is that…good?" She asks slowly.

"That he came out of the coma on his own and was lucid and said anything is a very good thing. His vitals are normal and heart rate, while still slightly elevated is normal. He'll be fine."

"Thank God," Donna whispers as Wordy's hand gives her shoulder a brief squeeze. As soon as the nurse takes her leave, both her and Wordy lean in closer and then look at each other, trade nervous laughs and exchange a brief hug. Donna once again takes the next watch; but Ed remains asleep. However, the monitors display encouraging results and when it's her turn to get some rest, her mind is settled and heart? A bit less agitated.

But the next eyes to open – are Ed Lane's.

His mind flashes him images…arriving at Donna's, seeing the blood, entering the warehouse, fighting with Bill…feeling the steel entering his chest…Donna calling his name…darkness.

Hospital smell…cold hands…unfamiliar voices…frantic movements…Donna…Wordy…doctor? Donna…a flurry of activity floods his mind – hospital actions that will save his life. And then…drifting back into the darkness, images of himself fighting Bill only to lose. But just as all hope is lost…he hears her voice and starts to claw his way back to the light.

 _Complicated…_ he didn't imagine that. He had told her what he wanted…he had heard her say it and then said it back but now wonders if that'll even come to fruition. _Complicated…_ it is complicated…how can I do complicated. And after all this…would she even want to.

But when he opens his eyes, his heart instantly plummets as he looks around the stillness of his room to see only one other person in the room with him – his faithful partner. A frown furrows his brow as he tries to swallow; the small movements not lost on his partner who leans in closer with a relieved smile.

"Hey…welcome back."

"Feel like…hell."

"You look it," Wordy tosses back casually as he gives Ed's hand a friendly squeeze. "Was really worried there."

"Me too. Donna?"

"She had to sign a paper for uh…Bill's death certificate."

"Dead. I'm glad," Ed manages with a strained breath. "Did you find…"

"Just relax," Wordy cautions as he notices a slight jump in Ed's monitors. "It's all over now. I'm sure Donna will be back very soon."

With that Ed gives Wordy a nod and sinks back into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Donna returns about an hour, slowly slipping into Ed's room and looking at his sleeping frame; at least _thinking_ he was sleeping. Wordy in the hallway talking to Greg and Spike. But Ed's soft words surprise her.

"Was that Spike?" Ed asks softly as Donna pauses in swallowing her coffee.

"Yeah. He's been helping keep vigil with Wordy. I'll call the…"

"Wait," Ed interjects softly as his hand shoots out and grabs at hers; her fingers at first hesitating and then curling around his with greater tightness. "What you said…"

"Ed?"

Both look up to see Spike enter with a look of hesitation and the next personal discussion between Ed and Donna is put on hold as Spike enters to finally talk to his team leader. Donna steps outside and gives Jules a hug as she nears and pulls back with a friendly smile.

"I hope they stay," Jules whispers as she gives Donna a nod. "You are a given."

Donna has no chance to say anything as Greg approaches with a friendly smile of his own. "Thanks for the help with this Constable Sabine."

And before Donna can utter a protest that she was only a civilian consultant Greg shoves a police shield into her grasp; her jaw slightly slackening.

"I…"

"This team needs you."

"Greg, I …" Donna starts in protest as her fingers curl around the familiar inanimate object and her heart slightly swells. But as she thinks about Bill's betrayal her heart starts to race.

"I don't know what Bill said to you. From the few things Ed told me and from what we found…it wasn't confidence boosting," he pauses with a lighter note, "but his mistakes weren't your doing."

"But he was right…he did make me quit. I left and I shouldn't have…"

"No," Greg interjects in haste. "He played you. I think if you knew he was playing you you would have made a different decision. I don't think you want him to win long run. I'm not asking for you to make a decision today, but…" Greg pauses once more as his fingers curl hers around the shield and give them a comforting pat, "on Monday I want you to come into the detachment and either give this to me as part of my new team or your final resignation."

"New…team?"

"Details Monday," he winks as he looks past her to Ed. "Should be enough time for Ed to heal and give me his answer also."

"But…you mean the team from…Ed, Wordy and…Spike?"

"You let me know."

Donna watches Greg turn away and then head back toward his wife and two other officers and feels her heart rate starting to soar. She turns and looks at Jules who gives her a smile and wink before she heads toward her husband and Winnie. She then watches the rest of the team all file into Ed's room, taking turns giving him hugs and wishing him a speedy recovery.

 _'New team…'_

She hears Greg's words echoing in her head and tells herself maybe it's time to stop being his victim and prove Bill a liar…prove him wrong…that his control of her life is now over and it's time to be part of something special, a new team…a real professional family.

Greg watches Donna head toward Ed's room and enter; joining in the friendly and upbuilding conversation and looks at his wife with a knowing smile.

"The new SRU project?" She asks softly as Greg nods in confirmation. She loops his arm in his and leans in closer for a private whisper. "Money well spent."

XXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Donna watches as each of the new team slowly files out one by one…Sam and Jules heading back to Bill's to help box everything up; Spike joining them. Greg and Marina heading to city hall to give an official press release about the capture of the grisly serial killer that taunted them all for a year and Wordy taking his family out for a dinner, just the four of them and then coming back to see how the rest of Ed's day had turned out.

"Alone at last," Donna states nervously as she nears the bed with a tense smile; her heart rate starting to pick up the pace. "So…"

He looks at the strained expression on her face and beckons her to sit beside him; Donna slowly moving toward the chair and slumping down into it with a weary sigh.

"Bill…this was all him. He…he apparently lived next door the whole time," she starts to tell Ed all that Greg and Spike had told her. "He…he did it all. Right from the first…death," she huffs as she pulls out a small black dice. "And he…enjoyed it all."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry to…I'm sorry I let him play me," she slightly hisses as her fingers curl tightly around the dice; holding on to it until her knuckles start to turn white. Ed's fingers reach out and tenderly touch her tense limb, Donna looking up in defeat. "He…he wasn't the person I thought I knew…or cared about."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Greg said that too but uh…I left. I chose to do that and…" her voice dies out as she looks down at the single piece of black plastic in her grasp. "He said this dice…he had a list of people he wanted to kill…groups of six and each roll determined which he'd kill. Some were personal…some business."

"Did Spike find his birth parents?"

"Not yet but….but I'm not sure I want to know," she confesses sourly. "He said when I met him he…he was already twisted and dark and this…I never knew him. I thought I did but…maybe no one ever really knows anyone," Donna whispers with a teary sniff as she looks away and then back at Ed with a tight lipped smile.

"I failed home ec in grade 9," Ed blurts out in haste as Donna instantly feels her expression soften.

She leans in closer, taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I don't want to …I don't know what I want. Or maybe I do and I'm just scared…"

"Too complicated?"

"Wish we had just met in a small diner somewhere…over coffee," she quips with an amused smile. "All the things he did…the lives he destroyed and then…how he justified it to himself. As if he was the only person, ever, who had been wronged and had a beef with family or creditors or…or whoever. He justified his ugly hate and his…did Spike tell you how he faked his death?"

"He did," Ed replies in acknowledgment. "Bill's hatred wasn't anyone's fault but his own."

"Greg said the same thing," Donna answers with a heavy sigh as her fingers start to idly intertwine with Ed's. "I was so angry and sad and…devastated when Bill died. I left Toronto …a job I loved…my friend's…and he knew. Bill was there watching the whole time…laughing at me…"

"You're not to blame."

"I shouldn't have left!" Donna snaps and then shakes her head. "Ed…"

"Wordy and I have known each other…for too long now. I know you and Bill worked together and were friends before that for…what a decade? You have every right to feel angry and betrayed. I'd feel the same way. But…you are not to blame."

"I hope that sinks in sometime soon," she admits with a sheepish smile. "Each one…he justified them and me…I was his last. Then he said he was going to disappear."

"Donna…"

"He said…it wasn't for me…that it was his temper…his doing but that some was for me. How do I just…move on from that?"

"By telling yourself he's to blame and you're not going to let him control anything more."

She looks at him and tries to smile…but her mind knows that it'll take a bit more than some comforting words until she fully believes that Bill's rampage wasn't even in the smallest way her doing.

"Donna…"

"Tell me more about…home ec. Was it the cooking part or….the sewing?" She inquires in amusement as her fingers tighten in his.

"Donna…" Ed tries once more.

"I said I wanted complicated I did…I know and I…I just…right now I just want to get to know you. Just…slow. But…so…home ec?"

Ed offers her a strained smile and for the most part, he knows inwardly he can't blame her, especially after all she's gone through. But the fact that she's still here with him…trying…wanting to start something, if even slow…was a sign – a good one and he's not going to throw it away.

"The…cooking part. So there was…." Ed starts into a story as both of them finally start to relax.

XXXXXXXX

"You've been quiet for the past hour," Greg tells Spike as he enters the quiet boardroom about two hours later. He had finished the press conference with his wife, the mayor, and then came straight back to the detachment to put the final closings on the case. But he had observed Spike had withdrawn and almost locked himself away in the quiet room – alone.

Spike looks up with a small frown and shrugs. "Just wanted to finish all this up for you before we go. And…I think I found Bill's biological parents."

"Where are they?"

"Parkhurst cemetery," Spike replies softly as he turns the laptop around for Greg to see. "I think they…were his first kills."

"What?"

"He was…fourteen."

"Damn," Greg curses lightly as Spike scrolls down the page. "Local police suspected foul play but with no suspects the case goes cold. Never solved. Spike…"

"Then look at this…" Spike pulls up another page.

"Where…did you find this?" Greg asks as they both watch the somewhat fuzzy clip of Bill confessing to the camera that he killed his parents and…didn't feel remorse. Good work Spike."

"It's kinda moot now but…"

"But it ties up a few other loose ends to really complete the case," Greg states as he pats Spike on the back. "I guess I can understand why you were so quiet the past hour. This is grim reading."

However, when Spike just gives Greg a mere nod, Greg sits down across from him with a glance that silently demands some answers. "Spike…Ed is going to be okay."

"I don't want to leave," Spike confesses and then looks away with a heavy frown.

"Spike…"

"I know we have to but…but I just felt like I made a real difference here," he states as he looks back at Greg with a tight lipped smile. "I'll put all the rest of this away in the file."

"Ed's out in a few days and I told him I want him, Wordy and yourself to be here on Monday for…"

"An official send off?" Spike interjects in curiosity.

"We'll talk more about that on Monday. In the meantime…could use your help on a few other cases."

"Really?" Spike asks eagerly as Greg smiles and claps him on the shoulder. "I mean sure…I wouldn't mind."

Greg offers him a brief chuckle and then gets up to leave, Winnie hovering in the doorway with two coffee's in her hand. He gives her a small nod and then continues on his way; glancing back to see her offer him the coffee and the two of them start to talk about something non-work related.

"Hope this works out," Greg whispers as he disappears from view.

XXXXXXXX

"So what are you doing in the meantime?" Ed asks Wordy who sits beside his hospital bed several hours later. Wordy had filled him in on a few more details of what they found at Bill's place; Donna finally going home to have a quick shower, feed Duke and then get some muchly needed rest – promising to return a few hours later to see how Ed was recovering.

"Just…checking out the area," Wordy admits with a small frown as Ed's dark brows slightly lift. "We had been looking to move to bigger home…quieter area and so forth."

"Wordy…"

"I know we're not staying. Too much fog anyways," he slightly smirks as Ed's brow furrows once more. "Unless…"

"There is no unless Wordy. A few days will be the weekend and then on Monday Greg wants us to come back for a proper send off. I'll be out in a few days and then…we'll put North Bay behind us, for good."

"And…Donna?"

"Wordy…" Ed tries to protest.

"I had to ask right."

"It's…complicated and I…I want that but," he pauses as he looks at his best friend with a clouded expression.

"But what? The case is over right? You said the complicated was because of the case. No more case."

"She has some stuff to work through and we have another life to get back to."

"Ed…if you want to stay don't you dare think that myself or Spike…damn Spike will move with you," Wordy snickers as Ed's expression softens. "If you have a chance at happiness…take it."

Ed looks at Wordy; comfortable silence starting to grow between them. "So…would Shelly move up here?"

Wordy looks at Ed and nods. He leans back in his chair and starts to tell Ed about the areas they had looked at and the two homes they found that they _could_ consider buying.

XXXXXXXX

When Ed awakens the next morning he sees Wordy in the hallway talking to the doctor and slowly uprights himself. Having been in the hospital for a few days, his agitation to exit the medical intuition was more than ready to explode; his mind anxious to just get this behind him and…start fresh?

 _But alone or starting fresh with someone new…Donna?_

"Ready to escape this place already?" Wordy asks with a smile as he slowly enters Ed's hospital room.

"More than ready," he answers with a tense smile. "Is…Donna around?"

"Haven't seen her, but Spike is happy we're staying a few more days," Wordy tells Ed in truth.

"I think even if we went back…he might just stay beind."

"Spike is loyal to you," Wordy reminds him in truth. "But…Donna did leave this for you."

Ed takes the small card and looks at the picture and then up at Wordy who shrugs.

"How'd you two part?"

"We…"

 _'Ed…I want complicated. That was the truth. I want complicated with you. But I have a lot of thinking to do. We always said if the case was over or we just met in a diner…two people coming together over a cup of coffee. I will see you before you go…I just need some time to collect myself. Please don't be mad._

 _Donna.'_

"I can't blame her for wanting some time after all this," Ed confesses as he slowly dresses; Spike walking into the room to join them. "What Bill did to her…the lies and then the spying…she needs time. It makes sense."

"So…we're staying?" Spike asks with a hopeful smile as Ed looks at Wordy who once again shrugs and laughs. "I mean…just for a few more days' right? You're in no condition to travel."

"We're staying until next Monday," Ed tells Spike in truth.

"And then?"

"And then….we'll meet with Greg, get our proper sendoff and be on our way…back home."

"Okay," Spike agrees with some disappointment in his tone.

"Spike…they don't have jobs for us here and we can't just ask Greg to come up with funding to find them just for us. It doesn't work that way. And for us to pressure him…well that might cause a rift between him and the mayor and we wouldn't want to be responsible for that."

This time Spike agrees and he and Wordy slowly file out of the hospital room behind Ed. Ed checks out and the three of them drive to the hotel; Wordy coming in with them but Ed telling his best friend that he just wants to have a shower and relax.

"I'll be fine…" Ed insists as he looks at Wordy with a kind smile. "I've been inside that damn hospital too long. I want to shower…take a walk and then…maybe I have some thinking to do too."

"Greg and Marina invited us all for dinner tomorrow night," Wordy informs Ed who nods; the three of them slowly heading toward the door of Ed's hotel room. "Ed…"

"Wordy I'll be fine. I just need today to rest…I'll see you both tomorrow. I need some time for myself."

The two of them take their leave, Ed slowly closing the door and leaning against it with his eyes closed. He remains there a few seconds, his heart already feeling the ache from Donna's absence. _She needs time…after all she's been through you can't deny her that. You had six months after Sophie died….she needs time…but she's not pushing you away for good. There is hope…_

And he knows his mind is right. So to keep himself from going over to her place, he heads for the bathroom, wanting to have a warm shower and then go for walk to get some real fresh air; not the medicated kind in the hospital. Mindful of the healing stiches, Ed carefully showers and then dries; dressing in something fresh and clean and then heads for the front door.

He pulls his coat around his chest as he slowly heads down the street, wandering a few paces and then stopping to look into the windows, his mind just wanting to focus on anything but getting into his truck and going to see Donna. He continues on his way.

But just as he reaches the next window he stops. He looks into the establishment; his eyes locking on one thing…unable to turn away at first. He looks away and then takes a few steps in the direction of his intended destination. He stops.

 _Just…go in…_ his brain urges.

And so he does. He pulls the door open and steps into the Lady Blue diner, looking at the lone occupant in the small booth as a slow smile starts to spread across his lips.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It is now."

He slowly slides onto the bench opposite her and looks at her with a tender smile. "Well…this is a diner."

"And…I could use a coffee."

The two of them trade knowing smiles – a new beginning was about to begin and each are ready to take the very first step.

* * *

 **A/N:** ah yes so I wanted them to have their moment in the diner. A bit more to come here as I didn't really want to draw out Ed's recovery. How will things go at Greg's and what surprise awaits them all on Monday? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. And They Lived Happily Ever After! (Epil

**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
** **Chapter 14 – And They Lived Happily Ever After! (Epilogue)**

 **A/N:** A special THANK YOU to everyone who has faithfully read/reviewed this little adventure up until now and I hope you all like this ending just as much!

* * *

They spend a few hours inside the cozy diner, talking about the case that just wrapped…the case that had destroyed so many lives…left so many emotionally gaping holes but in the end had brought two people together with the smallest glimpse of hope and happiness.

However…

While the question was always there in the back of their minds, neither quite wanted to ask – _'would you move out here?'_

Toronto?

North Bay?

Maybe somewhere in between where the two of them could start totally fresh? But this was a unique situation in itself. While the case unified them in a professional purpose, the rest was still to be explored. Both had met the NB team fresh, so there wasn't the stigma that came with one having some insider knowledge and the other…brand new. Both would be starting fresh and had the same amount of time working with Sam and Jules under Greg's command. Donna was at a bit more of loss in that Ed and Wordy and Spike were a tightly knit group and no matter what, always would be.

Even still…how could they just say goodbye after all this? Walk away knowing they didn't want to be alone? That they wanted to be only with the other?

"Wanna go for a walk?" Ed suggests after he pulls his wallet the same time as Donna pulls hers. "Call me old fashioned but…first date, I'm gonna pay."

"Old fashioned," Donna smiles. "But I like it," she adds with in a warm tone. After the bill is taken care of, the two of them leave the Lady Blue diner and head outside into the cool night air. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ed answers in truth as they slowly walk side by side; the fog slowly starting to form. They talk a bit more about the case, Donna admitting that looking back now, she had seen Bill's anger in action but always bought his _'it's just the stress of the case and being alone,'_ rhetoric and never pushed back to get him some real help. "Not sure he would have let you."

"And that bothers me also," she admits with a heavy sigh.

"You know I'm not pressuring you for anything right?" Ed asks as they pause in their walking, Donna looking up with a small frown. "Except maybe…this," he whispers as he leans in closer, his right hand gently cupping her cheek and pulling her cool lips in for a searing kiss. As soon as they connect, heat floods them both to the core, Donna's hands gripping Ed's sides as she leans in closer; the descending fog not even a consideration.

"Stay," she whispers breathlessly as they pull apart. And then she shakes her head and tries to pull away; Ed's hand grasping her and gently pulling her back. "I said I wasn't going to do that. I know you have a home…a life…a job to go back to."

"My home…my life is alone."

"Just like mine. All we have is our jobs and until a few weeks ago…I didn't even have that," she admits as she loops her arm into his and holds on tightly, Ed pulling her close. "I want to run away and regroup…get angry at Bill and just…curse his name as loud as I can without anyone to hear or judge."

"No one's going to judge you here and if they do…they'll answer to Wordy," he concludes on a lighter note; Donna looking up in wonder. "He's scary when he's mad."

"Scarier than you?"

"Scary right?" Ed retorts with a slight chuckle as Donna nods in agreement. "I get it."

"But after Sophie died you didn't run away."

"She never came back into my life saying she faked her death and tricked me in the cruelest way possible. Donna, no one is blaming you for leaving."

"I blame me and I know that's the toughest critic to silence," she grumbles as they continue on.

"Always is."

They continue in silence for a bit before they both ask one big question at the same time.

"Would you move to Toronto?"

"Would you move to North Bay?"

They stop and then look at each other with slightly amused expressions before continuing on.

"I guess there would be more opportunities in Toronto," Donna surmises audibly.

"I don't want to put any pressure on you…especially after this."

"But the case is over and we met in a diner," Donna gently laughs.

"That's gotta count for something."

"I don't want to run away again and if anything Bill's lies and deception have made me want to take back my work and my life and not dwell on what he did but damn…what he did."

They end up back at her truck and pause. "Goodnight," Ed whispers as he leans in a last goodnight kiss and then holds the door open while she gets inside. "See you tomorrow night," he tells her, referring to the dinner at Greg and Marina's. He watches her pull away and then pulls back a bit further onto the sidewalk; his mind pondering her words and his own future – _where do you want to live?_

In that moment he knows he doesn't care…he just doesn't want to be apart from her for too long. Ed reaches the hotel, just as Spike returns, getting out of the cab and heading toward him with a broad smile.

"How's Winnie?"

"Great. We went to a night club and…" Spike's voice dies out as his cheeks slightly flush. "You don't want the details."

"I do not," Ed answers with a chuckle as they enter the hotel, swapping a few highlights from their dates and then saying goodnight before entering their separate rooms.

But that night Ed's sleep isn't as restful as he might want and he keeps seeing Bill walking up to him and literally slicing his head off with the headless horseman's sword from the movie 'sleepy hollow'. "Damn…" he curses as he rolls over in bed, his frame wracked with a light film of sweat. He hears Donna scream…hears Bill's twisted laughter and then the sound of the blade slicing through the air.

He had only eaten something light for supper but the feelings of heartburn now threaten to bring the food up and add further damage his recovering insides. Ed takes a half a pain killer, hoping the pounding in his head will subside and he can get some rest without the tormented thoughts.

 _What about Donna? She hasn't slept well since Bill's death and now even less since learning the truth!_ his mind clearly reminds him.

 _Do you want to stay?_

"I do…I want to stay," he whispers into the stillness of the night.

 _What will you do? Greg hasn't offered you a job…at least not officially._

Reality sets in. He loves his work…knows he can't just move to a smaller city and become a Park warden or something in a civilian role. And while Greg had asked if he'd stay in North Bay, nothing official had been offered. _You don't have a job here!_ With that sobering thought now in his mind, Ed rolls over onto his side, praying for some solid rest. Rest comes. But it's not solid. Morning comes all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

Saturday is spent just relaxing in the hotel; Wordy, Shelly and the kids joining them in the common area; the kids happy to romp around in the children's play area.

They talk about the case ending and what might happen next, the three of them not that eager to leave behind the fog laden down and the people they had come to call team mates, friends. After breakfast they head out to the Park, to enjoy a rainless but overcast day, Sam and Jules joining them – but no Donna.

A friendly game of touch football ensues, Ed of course forced to be sidelined because of his injury but still enjoying call all kinds of phony calls; even earning himself a shot from Wordy by a plastic cup.

Sam can't help but watch Jules playing with Wordy's two daughters and feels his own fatherly instincts starting to swell. Jules looks up with a knowing smile and the two of them hold each other's gaze for longer than perhaps anticipated. They would have their family one day...but for now, it was put on hold.

Spike gets after Ed for always calling him when he only tackles Winnie; Ed countering that while he can't blame him, he still has to share the tackling love. That earned him another plastic cup assault.

"How long are you going to watch them?" Marina asks Greg as they sit in their car, in the parking lot overlooking the Park.

"Best team building a guy could hope for," Greg replies happily as he looks at his wife with a knowing nod.

"You still have to ask them."

"They'll say yes," he states in confidence as he pulls away and they head for the grocery store to get a few last minute items for their casual dinner a few hours from now.

Donna finally joins the boisterous group of nine for a casual lunch in the Park, most of them now hovering around the small, metal fire pit as their body heat starts to decrease due to their lack of movement. But no one seems to care and they all carry on laughing and talking as friends. To onlookers they'd look like they have all been friends for years….maybe some for decades instead of a group that had come together only a few weeks ago but had bonded so fast and so strong.

About an hour later, Ed withdraws, wanting to have a rest before their potluck dinner, his recovering frame wanting to just lie down and sink into the darkness for as long as afforded. The rest of the team slowly disperses, each going to their own personal home before reconvening at Greg and Marina's.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you came," Donna greets Ed as she opens the door to greet him; Ed having volunteered to pick her up and go to Greg's casual dinner together. She gives him a brief hug and kiss and then pulls back with a smile. "You look great."

"So do you," he returns the favor; his hand lingering on her soft cheek. "We better go," he whispers somewhat nervously as she offers him a rather shy smile but then nods in agreement.

"Here…help me with this," she calls out as she turns and heads into the kitchen to get her warming appetizer.

"Smells good."

"Meat stuff mushroom caps."

"Tastes good," Ed grins as he pops one in his mouth. "But…"

"Hot…" both of them state at once; Donna shaking her head and pulling her lips into a straight line.

"Oops," Ed confesses as they head for the front door.

On the way to Greg's, Donna shows Ed a new route, picking out a few local landmarks, her mind relieved to have something happier to talk about rather than dwelling on Bill's tormented legacy.

"So…what do you think of the area? Too small…claustrophobic?"

"Actually…it's just right," Ed replies with a confirmation nod as they reach Greg's place the same time as Sam and Jules. They get out of the dark SUV and head toward the waiting couple; a few hugs and handshakes exchanged.

"Welcome," Greg entreats as he opens his door and welcomes his latest guests; Wordy and his family already inside.

"Is there any food left?" Ed teases Wordy as he walks up to his friend and gives him a friendly hug. Spike and Winnie arrive last and soon the House is bustling with happy talk, laughter and the smell of good food.

"Spike just turned 50 shades of Red," Wordy teases as he rubs off some lipstick on Spike's neck; Spike's face flushing and Winnie just offering them a coy shrug.

"Smells good," Jules comments as she enters the kitchen where Shelly and Marina were lingering around the island with a glass of wine in hand. "So…how do you like our city?" Jules asks Shelly.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks Ed as he nears, handing him a beer.

"Thanks," Ed mutters as he takes a swig. "Better…somewhat restless."

"I hear you on that," Sam agrees. "I broke my leg a year back and was laid up longer than I wanted. Drove Jules nuts. One day it was divorce or death," he chuckles as he takes a swig of his beer. "So…Donna," Sam utters in an undertone as Ed looks over to see Donna standing beside Jules and Winnie, the three of them hovering around Spike's phone as he shows them something that makes them laugh.

"Yeah," Ed replies softly as he looks back at Sam with a friendly nod. "I'm just glad to see her happy."

"Gotta say…I've liked us working as a team," Sam mentions as Greg nears them. "Right boss? We all made a good team?"

"Made a great team," Greg tells them in truth. "How we all came together for one goal…but it was also a bit more than that."

"Yeah we really clicked," Sam adds with a nod. "I am sad it's over to be honest."

"Yeah…me too," Ed confesses with a strained smile. The three of them talk a bit longer; Wordy coming to join them and soon the conversation turns to sports and then what can be done in the winter.

About an hour later, Greg takes a glass of punch and then walks over to his wife and gets everyone's attention; all eyes turning to look at him in wonder.

"I just want to make a toast while we're all here," Greg starts as silence instantly ensues; his glass hovering and waiting to be raised. "When this case first started…I put out one line in our newspaper, asking for help and that was almost more rhetorical as I knew the uniqueness of the case. I wasn't sure I was going to get any help but what we got….was more than we could have asked for. Ed, Wordy and Spike. You three came here on your own time and instantly bonded with my team and worked together like a cohesive unit that could have been working together for years. Donna, I know this case was beyond personal for you, but you were able push aside most of those feelings and help bring this nightmare to an end. But there isn't a person in this room that didn't know it came at a personal cost to you."

"Thank you," Donna offers softly as she gives Greg a nod and smile.

"I know come Monday, things might be changing but for tonight I want us all to enjoy the food and company and reflect on how far we've come as a team in such a short time. To the team," Greg raises his glass and smiles.

"To the team!"

"What did Greg mean… _might be changing_ …" Spike asks Ed in a soft whisper as they team disperses a few minutes after the toast is complete.

"Spike…he didn't have the money for us so things are changing…for _them_ , we're all going home," Ed reminds him in truth as Spike's brow furrows. "I don't know. Just enjoy the night."

Each of them take turns talking to the other, enjoying their company and all the comfortable surroundings the host has to offer. And by the time the eleventh hour threatens to roll around, everyone is tired and content and wanting to meet Sunday at Sam and Jules for one last brunch – something casual but one last time for them all to bond.

Or so they think.

"I had a great time tonight," Donna mentions as they near her home. "Didn't think I'd ever feel…like a part of a team again. Thank you."

"Sure," Ed replies softly as the truck nears her home. "Are you…gonna stay here?"

"I'm done running Ed. I'm going to get my shield back, my job, my sanity…my life. I'm excited about a new start, even if it's in my own home town."

"I think it's great," he agrees in a warm tone as they SUV comes to a stop. "Duke…does he like…strangers?"

"Not really," Donna answers with a shrug as Ed's lips purse. But as she looks over her grin widens and a small giggle escapes her lips. "But you're not a stranger," she whispers as she leans in closer. "Not anymore."

This kiss lingers longer than a few seconds and then each pull apart a few seconds later; two hearts beating rapidly. But as much as part of her wants to invite him in for the night other part knows she's not ready…not yet. _And he's still technically recovering,_ her brain reminds her somberly.

"Goodnight," she whispers as she gives him one more peck on the lips and then pulls back and quickly hops out of the truck and heads for the front door.

"I don't want to leave…" he whispers as he watches her, waiting until she gets inside and then slowly pulls away and heads for the hotel.

After such a fun and busy day, Ed's body is tired and just wants to shut down, but with his brain pondering Greg's somewhat cryptic speech and his heart wanting to stay with Donna no matter what, he knows it'll be sometime before he falls into solid rest.

 _Spike wants to stay…Wordy and Shelly have looked at homes…I have nothing to return to…_ but what about work? I could get a job… _here?_

And with that thought Ed sinks into darkness; tonight actually getting some solid rest.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," Ed confesses to Wordy as they linger in the lobby Sunday morning; Wordy having dropped by on the way to Sam and Jules to complete the last part of his police report; Spike sending it off as soon as it's sealed.

"About today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Ed admits as he takes the paper from Wordy's grip and shoves it into the envelope and seals it.

"Maybe Greg is going to offer us another case to solve as a team?" Spike suggests as he heads toward the waiting uniformed officer.

"Stainton expects us back in the GTA next week Spike!" Ed calls out as Wordy claps him on the back.

"Did he say that?" Spike challenges softly.

"Not directly, but he knows we can't stay."

"Do you?"

Before Ed can answer, Shelly and the girls enter the area and soon the space is filled with happy chatter and childish laughter. After the professional details are taken care of, the six of them pile into two SUV's and head toward Sam and Jules.

Much like the night before at Greg and Marina's, the time spent at Sam and Jules is once again another opportunity for the team to come together and bond over good food and drink and friendship. About two hours later, Ed and Donna pull away from the group and head outside for a walk in the cool, misty afternoon.

This time they talk about the day…the area…the food…the team…anything but what tomorrow is going to bring – their separation.

They walk hand in hand down the street, talking about each home as they pass, wondering what's going on inside and what the families might be like. After that they go for an early dinner, taking a more private booth at the back and wanting to enjoy their last meal together before they part the following day.

"So…you grew up where?" Donna wonders.

That night their conversation focuses on their childhood's, where they grew up, their siblings, parents and other anecdotes that help to round out the heritage of the person sitting across from them. But as dinner draws to a close, the conversation starts to turn a bit more serious – time running out.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I will be back here next weekend."

"It's good. Slow is good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

The two of them sit in silence, their hands clasped and two hearts hoping and praying that their plan to slowly build their new relationship will actually work, despite not being able to see each other on a daily basis.

"I want this to work."

"So do I."

They seal their promise and the evening with a kiss and then part. Morning would come all too soon but tonight…sleep would be something that most would not enjoy.

XXXXXXXX

Greg watches as each of them slowly file in one by one the following morning, the looks somewhat strained and a feeling of agitated anticipation starting to envelop them. Greg waits until they are all seated before he heads to the front of the room and closes the door; giving Winnie a knowing nod before the blinds are pulled tight.

"Morning everyone," Greg greets them with a friendly smile. "I'm sure you all saw the headline over the weekend."

He holds up the newspaper with the bold headline: **"special team comes together to track and stop serial killer."**

"Was great work everyone," Ed pipes up as everyone nods in agreement. "We were a team."

"All of us," Greg looks at Donna and nods. "But it's this _team_ …this _special team_ that I would like to talk a bit more about. A number of months ago I was at conference where the idea for a special task force was discussed. The premise of this team is to bring together a group of officers to resolve extreme situations that regular officers aren't trained to handle, including hostage-taking, bomb threats and heavily armed criminals. There will also be time to serve high-risk warrants. This team that will be equipped with high tech tools and a supply of weapons; will use negotiation tactics and intuition to try to avoid the use of deadly force, which will be used only as a last resort. Sometimes the outcome is decided in split seconds and this team will be trained to deal with these situations."

Greg pauses, all eyes fixated on him intently.

"The mayor has worked with certain areas of the Toronto Police Force, the Ontario Police Force and a few local detachments to secure funding for this new team. But because of the nature of the situations they want the team to be ready so…I have offered to take on the training of this new team, which will be called the Strategic Response Unit, or SRU for short."

Silence ensues until Jules offers in a soft whisper, "congratulations."

"I am very excited about this new opportunity and I'm hoping that I won't be the only one."

Silence again as each member at the table starts to think about what Greg is actually saying to them.

"So I have been asked to use this Detachment as the training ground."

"This but…" Sam starts, turning to Jules who shrugs and then looks back at Greg.

With that Greg pulls out thick position folders and clutches then in his grasp; looking at the expectant expressions.

"And I was hoping…that each person in this room would want to be the first to fill out…a specific role."

Greg places the folders on the table and then looks up at the silent….almost dumbfounded faces looking back at him.

"This is the team that I want to train…the people in this room are the ones I want as the new SRU."

"You knew…this whole time?" Ed questions first as each of them start to look at the folders on the table.

"I've been working with the mayor on this idea before old man Henley was murdered and then it was put on hold. But after this team solved the case, I got a call and the offer renewed. I don't anyone in this room to feel obligated because…"

"I'm in!" Spike interjects as the rest offer laughs.

"As I was saying….some might be able to make an easier decision than others due to personal circumstances but others will have to consider family or the move or…if they even want something like this. So funding has been secured, the training ground chosen and I have one month to get my team together and start the training."

"So…this isn't goodbye."

"Was it ever?"

"This…is cool."

"Look even a whole new uniform."

Greg listens to the chatter that goes around the table for the next few hours, each person in the room asking questions about roles and training, if they could use their special skills to add to their new expertise and so forth.

"We've all had a few little personality quirks that we've had to learn about and then work with but the cohesion of the members in this room tell me that this…this new initiative will work. But I want each member of this team," he pauses as he pats his own profile brochure and smiles, "to want this as much as I do."

"Well…" Ed pauses as he looks at Wordy and then around the rest of the table and then at Greg. "Thank you," he extends his hand and shakes it. "This is a great opportunity."

"If I didn't have faith in this team and you as it's leader I wouldn't be offering this," Greg tells him in truth. "Take this…go home and think it over. I'll give you all a week."

After they disperse, Sam and Jules already having agreed, Spike telling Greg he'd confirm it with Ed and Wordy but was mostly a yes; Donna agreeing also and Ed and Wordy pulling away from the group to talk a bit further.

"Think Shelly will be okay with this?"

"Will you?"

The two best friends look at each other and nod in agreement.

"We're in."

In a week's time Greg's team would be confirmed, all names submitted and the groundwork being laid for the first SRU training session starting in a month's time.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you going to say yes?" Donna asks as her and Ed head toward her cabin later that same day.

"I…am. Are you?"

"I really want this and now to be a part of a new special team…seems almost too good to be true."

"I think it's time you had something good in your life. A fresh start. Something new."

"I think it's the same for you," Donna retorts as Ed's lips break into a friendly smile. "A new start for us both."

"Nervous and excited…but I think it's the change I need. That we both need."

"I agree," Donna smiles as she extends her hand. "So about dinner…would you like to stay?"

"For how long?" Ed asks as he leans in closer.

"Forever. Stay forever," Donna whispers as their lips lock. The two of them remain locked in a warm embrace on the front of her porch as the cool fog continues to fall around them; the dark past behind them but the future…the future bright and promising with a new start for both and a happy future together.

 **THE END! (for now...)**

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah I had always planned to leave it a bit open ended b/c this was too big an AUVerse to just fully wrap up under one storyline so I hope you all liked how this little angsty adventure wrapped up, a happy ending for our teams and of course our fave couple and their slow but promising start. I hope you all liked this and if you do want another adventure in this AUverse please let me know in your final review! Thanks everyone!

 **PS:** Did anyone get the sleepy hollow easter eggs in this? Not sure how many saw the movie with Johnny Depp but if you haven't you should b/c it's the BEST telling of the book out there! So each chapter title was the title of a Johnny Depp movie (yup even the ending from a 2004 movie) and it did help frame my outline. Just a little tidbit!


End file.
